I'll Be There
by oshbbhpcy69
Summary: Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

**I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Bagi Baekhyun hari ini masih tetap sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Siswa, belajar dan sekolah. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tertidur saat pelajaran baru saja dimulai.

"Pak tua sialan." Geram Baekhyun berbisik. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, menjadikan penyangga untuk kepalanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menjadikan guru sejarah sebagai orang yang bercerita sebelum ia tidur.

Baekhyun bahkan hampir tertidur namun urung saat satu pukulan keras tepat mengenai kepalanya. Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Jangan tidur dikelasku. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengantuk, Tuan Byun." Baekhyun mendongak mendapati gurunya sudah berada didekat bangkunya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum kekanakan.

"Ya, ssaem."

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan." Guru sejarah itupun kembali berceloteh didepan kelas.

Jam pelajaran baru saja berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Ini adalah waktu istirahat untuk para siswa di XO High School. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan baik. Makan siang, bersantai, ataupun berbincang dengan teman. Tak terkecuali bagi Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun sedang berada di kantin sekolah bersama teman sebangkunya –Jongdae. Sambil menikmati susu strawberry-nya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya di kantin. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat seseorang yang familiar.

"Disini!"

Siswa tinggi yang melihat lambaian tangan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah berada ditingkat akhir masih saja berisik dengan suara cemprengnya. Tentu saja sama dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ah, si tinggi brengsek ini. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya kemari, Baek?" Tanya Jongdae tak terima saat sosok siswa tinggi itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Berhenti menyebutku brengsek, Hyung." Ia menjawab sambil merebut susu strawberry Baekhyun.

"Aish, Sehun berhentilah merebut apa yang sedang kumakan!" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun –siswa tinggi itu– membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Mana Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, dia sedang dihukum membereskan perpustakaan oleh Choi Seonsaengnim. Kemarin dia berkelahi." Jelas Sehun.

"Lagi?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar."

Baekhyun kembali melipat tangannya dan menyimpan kepalanya diatas tangan. Ia memang benar-benar mengantuk karena semalam ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Bahkan sudah hampir seminggu ia sulit tidur dan sering mendapat teguran dari guru karena ia tertidur dikelas.

Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar tertidur, matanya memang terpejam tapi telinganya masih mendengar jelas ketika Jongdae dan Sehun berbincang mengenai pertandingan basket yang akan diadakan pekan mendatang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Membuka sedikit demi sedikit mata sipitnya yang terasa berat. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya dan kaget mendapati Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

"Jongdae sudah pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Jongdae sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, dia baru saja pergi. Hyung?"

"Ada apa?"

"Mau bolos satu jam pelajaran bersamaku?"

"Eh?! Wah, Oh Sehun, bahkan kau sudah berani mengajak siswa tingkat akhir membolos jam pelajaran." Cibir Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, aku akan menghilangkan rasa kantukmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya didagu.

"Tak ada penolakan, ayo, Hyung." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari kantin bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab.

Dan mereka akhirnya sampai disuatu tempat. Atap sekolah, tepatnya.

"Oh Sehun, bahkan kau berani mengajak ku ketempat ini setelah tahu bahwa aku sedikit takut dengan ketinggian."

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan nama lengkap, Baekhyun." Ledek Sehun.

"Dasar bocah tak sopan."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pagar pembatas. Meskipun ia sedikit takut dengan ketinggian tapi ia tidak bisa jika menolak pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai cuaca hangat seperti ini. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, bersikap seperti akan menggapai langit.

"Apakah kau benar-benar takut ketinggian? Aku melihatnya seperti kau menyukainya." Baekhyun menoleh kesamping mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau jelek."

"Aku tampan. Hyung, aku tanya apa kau benar-benar takut ketinggian?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Yah, mungkin. Tapi hanya sedikit. Jika kau mendorongku itu sudah pasti aku sangat takut." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana jika seperti ini…."

Sehun mendorong bahu Baekhyun kemudian menahannya kembali agar Baekhyun tidak benar-benar jatuh karena ulah jahilnya. Baekhyun yang kaget refleks memutar tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan menendang tulang kering Sehun dengan keras.

"Ah, Hyung, ini sakit!" Sehun berjongkok sambil memegangi tulang keringnya. Tendangan Baekhyun bahkan tidak main-main.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku atau kuhajar kau!"

"Hyung tendanganmu masih sama kuat seperti dulu."

"Bocah sialan. Tubuhku memang masih disini tapi jantungku sepertinya sudah terjatuh kebawah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Kau berlebihan, Baek Hyung." Sehun kemudian duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipagar. Sehun menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun ikut duduk dan Baekhyun pun menurut sambil mencibir kearah Sehun.

"Sehun, hari ini langit terlihat sangat jernih."

"Ya, kau benar, Hyung." Setuju Sehun.

Mereka berdua kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Menikmati sedikitnya alam indah yang sudah dicipatakan Tuhan. Atap sekolah bagi Sehun merupakan tempat terindah. Melihat keindahan kota merupakan hal yang disukai Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun ia masih ragu.

"Ehm… Hyung?" Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata sipit berbinarnya.

"Apa Taehyung sudah kembali?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Namun ia langsung menyadari perubahan diwajah manis Baekhyun.

"Ah, Taehyung ya, ia sama sekali belum ada kabar. Tapi kuharap ia memang pergi bersama Hyung-ku. Aku harap mereka berdua segera kembali."

"Aku juga berharap Taehyung dan Baekbeom Hyung segera kembali. Tanpa Taehyung kelas terasa sepi walaupun baru seminggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Bahkan mereka tak mengajakku pergi bersama, aku bahkan ingin melaporkan mereka sebagai orang hilang. Tapi disurat yang ditinggalkan Hyung-ku, aku tidak boleh bertindak macam-macam karena mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tapi setidaknya ada kau, aku jadi tak kesepian." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian, bukankah aku dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" Ujar Sehun menggoda Baekhyun.

"Percaya diri sekali. Eh, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menoleh dan menampilkan wajah seperti bertanya 'apa'.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit panik.

"Apa yang kau lupakan, Hyung?" Sehun pun ikut berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Sehun, aku lupa bahwa pelajaran yang kutinggalkan saat ini adalah pelajaran matematika dan minggu lalu Kim Seonsangnim memberitahu bahwa hari ini akan diadakan tes dan aku benar-benar melupakannya. Ini masih jam pelajaran dan aku berharap aku masih bisa masuk. Aku duluan, oke? Selamat tinggal!" Baekhyun berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat Sehun berdecak kagum, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari menjauh dari atap sekolah.

 **Byun Baekhyun. 18 tahun. Pelajar.**

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ini adalah kasus pertamamu, tapi kau bekerja dengan sangat baik. Selamat!" Ucap seorang pria tinggi.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyung. Terimakasih. Aku masih belajar, mohon bantuannya." Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Chanyeol oleh temannya, ia membungkuk hormat. Bukan, bukan seorang teman. Tapi ia adalah atasannya. Wu Kris.

"Sudahlah jangan membungkuk seperti itu, jangan sungkan. Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa sudah membaik?"

"Ya, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Astaga, pembunuh yang sangat menyeramkan yang memiliki berbagai macam senjata tajam dan senjata api. Dan aku yakin ia mendapatkannya secara illegal." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah tugas keduamu, Chanyeol. Selidiki darimana ia mendapat senjata api." Jelas Kris.

"Baik, Hyung. Aku akan segera menyelidikinya."

"Pesanku, hindari segala sesuatu yang berbahaya. Jangan mendapat lagi luka, bahkan luka sayat ditangan kirimu masih belum sembuh."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Hyung. Aku permisi."

"Ya, silahkan."

Chanyeol bernafas lega saat ia tahu bahwa Kris sedikitpun tidak memarahinya atau memukulnya. Teman-teman satu divisinya sebelumnya memberitahu bahwa Kris adalah sosok ketua yang menyeramkan. Dan ketika dipanggil secara pribadi itu artinya kau dalam masalah. Tapi pemikiran itu segera ia tepis ketika mendapat rangkulan akrab dari Kris. Bahkan Kris memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

Chanyeol baru saja diangkat menjadi salah satu polisi, ia ditempatkan di salah satu divisi yang khusus menangani kasus atau tindakan kriminal. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pertamanya yang meskipun berakhir dengan luka ditangan kirinya. Dan ia bersumpah akan menjadikan lukanya sebuah kebanggaan karena itu adalah luka yang ia terima saat tugas.

"Apa kau kena pukul Ketua Kris?" Tanya salah seorang rekan kerja Chanyeol saat Chanyeol kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kalian berlebihan. Kris Hyung bahkan memuji kasus pertamaku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyalakan komputer dimeja kerjanya. Memulai untuk mencari informasi.

"Kau mungkin belum tahu bahwa Ketua.. eh? Tunggu, kau menyebutnya 'Hyung'?" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Wah, bahkan aku yang sudah bekerja satu tahun lebih dulu darimu tak pernah diperbolehkan menyebut 'Hyung'"

"Diamlah Yoongi, aku sedang bekerja."

"Ya, ya, baiklah Tuan Tinggi." Jawab Yoongi.

Chanyeol kemabli sibuk dengan komputernya. Mencari meskipun hanya setitik informasi. Ia masih sibuk sendiri dengan tugasnya bahkan ketika Yoongi selesai bercakap ditelepon.

"Chanyeol ayo, kita dapat tugas." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya lalu memakai jaket kulit yang sebelumnya tersampir dikursinya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol melongo dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Cepat ke mobil patroli kita mendapat tugas bodoh."

"Astaga bahkan disiang bolong seperti ini kita malah mendapat tugas." Gerutu Chanyeol kemudian menyusul Yoongi yang berada didepannya.

Di dalam perjalanan Chanyeol nampak seperti menikmati, seperti anak sekolah dasar yang akan berwisata. Sesekali ia bersenandung.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya Yoongi, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak juga. Kali ini kasus apa?"

"Bukan kasus besar, hanya pencurian disalah satu minimarket dan pencurinya sudah tertangkap kita hanya akan membawanya." Jelas Yoongi.

"Ah, begitu."

"Chanyeol, kau tahu? Mungkin sesudah ini kita akan menangani kasus besar."

"Kasus besar?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tertarik.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang komplotan pencuri ulung yang hanya mencuri barang-barang yang ada dipameran? Hari senin yang akan datang ada pameran lukisan yang diadakan oleh suatu perusahaan besar. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti akan datang kesana." Jelas Yoongi.

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka. Wah, akan menjadi sangat hebat jika bisa menangkap mereka."

"Ya, tapi kita harus waspada karena mereka bukan penjahat yang bisa disepelekan. Banyak yang sudah mencoba menangkap mereka tapi selalu gagal. Jadi kita benar-benar harus memiliki strategi."

"Tentu, bagi polisi strategi adalah awal dari terpecahkannya sebuah kasus."

 **Park Chanyeol. 24 tahun. Polisi.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sendirian. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan ekstrakurikuler musik disekolahnya. Baekhyun merupakan siswa yang pandai bermain piano dan memiliki suara emas. Yang meskipun kini ia berada ditingkat akhir ia masih dipaksa untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

Beberapa helaian rambut magentanya tertiup angin. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok itu. Baekhyun berniat untuk mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam atau coklat karena ia sering mendapat teguran karena warna rambutnya yang mirip berandalan.

Namun Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang siswa berandalan, tetapi beberapa kali ia terlihat terlibat dalam suatu tawuran antar pelajar dengan teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Namun kadang ia sering menyembunyikannya dan berhasil karena wajah imut seperti bayi yang ia miliki yang menurut orang lain tak mungkin terlibat tawuran. Ah, apakah ia masih bisa disebut 'bukanlah seorang siswa berandalan'?

Baekhyun benci disebut lemah, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa menjadi pria yang kuat dan tangguh. Bahkan dengan tubuh mungilnya ia mempunyai jabatan sebagai ketua klub hapkido disekolahnya.

"HYUNG!" Seseorang berteriak sambil menepuk keras pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget dan menatap nyalang seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit sedikit gelap yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Berhenti membuatku kaget! Kau sama saja dengan Sehun. Aish." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hyung kau belum pulang? Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar sosok itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, hari ini aku memang tidak membawa mobil, tapi aku sedang ingin naik bus."

"APA?!"

"YAK KIM JONGIN PELANKAN SUARAMU!" Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala sosok tinggi itu –Jongin– dengan keras.

"Hyung, itu sakit."

"Persetan dengan rasa sakit kau sangat jelek, Kim Jongin."

"Hyung, kau sangat kasar padaku tapi kenapa sangat manis jika berbicara dengan Sehun, apa kau menyukainya?" Jongin memicing curiga.

"Itu karena aku membencimu bodoh." Baekhyun meilirik kearah Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya, ia melihat luka dipelipis dan sudut bibir Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menjadi bocah berandalan."

"Eh?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun menunjuk luka Jongin, "Lukamu. Jangan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir lagi, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama 'Kyungsoo'.

"Tentu, Hyung. Dan jika kau tahu, kemarin aku berkelahi karena ada orang yang jahil terhadap Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda melihat cengiran Jongin yang terlihat malu-malu. Kini mereka berada digerbang sekolah. Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke halte bus dekat sekolahnya setelah berpamitan dengan Jongin dan Jongin yang kemudian berjalan menuju area parkir.

Baekhyun sesekali menguap kemudian meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya untuk melihat jam. Ini masih jam empat sore dan Baekhyun ingin segera sampai di apartemennya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wallpaper ponselnya kemudian ia menaruhnya kembali disaku celana sekolahnya.

Bus yang menuju kearah apartemen Baekhyun sudah tiba, ia pun masuk kedalamnya. Keadaan bus cukup padat yang membuat ia dengan terpaksa harus berdiri. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya ketika bus mulai melaju. Sesekali ia bersiul untuk memecah kesendiriannya.

Siulan Baekhyun berhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh area pribadinya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang meraba bokongnya yang kemudian menatap tajam pada sosok pria tinggi yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau ingin mencuri dompetku atau menyentuh bokongku?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik rambut pria tersebut hingga merintih kesakitan. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pintu keluar. Disini bukanlah pemberhentian ke tempat dimana Baekhyun tinggal tapi karena ada masalah yang mungkin harus ia selesaikan ia terpaksa harus turun.

Baekhyun masih setia menarik rambut pria tersebut, ia membawanya ke sebuah taman kosong. Pria itu melepas paksa tangan Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Kau dasar Ahjussi mesum. Astaga kutebak kau sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun dan mungkin kau adalah seorang duda yang kurang belaian sehingga kau menyentuh bokong seseorang yang masih berstatus pelajar? Atau mungkin pria kelaparan yang dicampakan istrinya karena kau tak memiliki pekerjaan? Aku tak habis pikir."

"Apa?! Apa kau menganggapku pencuri?!" Sosok itu tampak tak terima atas tuduhan Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau juga cabul. Dan disini…" Baekhyun menunjuk bokongnya sendiri. "ada dompetku."

"Oke sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini."

Sosok itu tampak merogoh saku celana belakangnya. Tunggu, apakah itu ID Kepolisian?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah salah satu anggota di kepolisian pusat."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk malas mie ramen cup yang ada didepannya. Dan juga menatap malas orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan sosok pria menyebalkan yang bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu sudah mengajak Baekhyun makan bersama.

"Apakah seorang pelajar cerewet sepertimu selalu mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna mencolok seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput ramennya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah aku minta maaf jika bokongmu aku sentuh. Namun aku bersumpah aku mencoba menolongmu dari penjahat yang sesungguhnya ketika tangannya terjulur kearah tempat dompetmu disimpan." Jelasnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak tiga kali." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Bukankah kau seorang polisi? Mengapa kau berkeliaran?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatik.

"Aku masih dalam masa perawatan karena luka ditanganku jadi mereka membolehkanku pulang." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan pelototan oleh mata sipitnya.

Mata Baekhyun kemudian memicing curiga kearah Chanyeol, memang benar terlihat perban ditangan kirinya, tapi ia ragu jika sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang polisi.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dua puluh empat tahun."

"Uhuk uhuk…" Baekhyun tersedak ramennya, ia merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau jauh lebih muda dari perkiraanku, ku kira kau sudah berumur tiga puluhan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak terima, "Bahkan ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kali, kau tampak seperti anak sekolah junior." Dan Baekhyun hampir saja melempar botol air mineral yang masih dipegangnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang polisi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah belasan kali menanyakannya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Chanyeol sedikit geram.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu namun pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang. Jujur ia bingung apakah masalahnya ini dapat diselesaikan jika dengan bantuan orang lain yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu?

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa..apa kau bisa menemukan orang yang hilang?"

Chanyeol mengehentikan acara makannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun serius. "Siapa yang hilang?"

"I..itu..eng kakakku, dan adikku."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan? Apa mereka hilang? Diculik atau melarikan diri?"

"Aku tidak yakin, karena mereka menghilang meninggalkan pesan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini jika berpergian mereka pasti akan mengajakku dan pergi bersama. Namun tidak kali ini." Baekhyun menunduk, ia malu menunjukkan kesedihannya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang cerewet dan arogan kini berganti dengan Baekhyun yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya karena gugup dan sedih.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka menghilang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sekitar satu minggu. Setelah itu mereka sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi, ponsel keduanya mati dan mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

"Apa kau memiliki gambar keduanya?"

"Ah, tentu." Baekhyun merogoh sakunya kemudian menyalakan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Itu aku yang berada ditengah. Hyungku disisi kiriku, dan adikku disisi kanan." Ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, ia yakin foto keduanya adalah bagian dari berkas yang baru saja ia terima siang tadi.

"Bukankah ini Byun Baekbeom dan Byun Taehyung?"

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Tidak. Tahu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut.

"Baekhyun-ssi aku minta maaf tapi kakakmu adalah salah satu dari buronan yang sedang kami cari keberadaannya." Baekhyun membolakan matanya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan adikmu adalah sandera yang ia jadikan tameng agar polisi tidak mendekatinya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ceritanya aneh? Next or delete?

Salam kenal dan sampai ketemu lagi. Salam 69~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ponsel digenggamannya. Genggamannya mengeras saat ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa jam lalu, orang yang mengaku sebagai polisi yang mengatakan bahwa Hyung-nya adalah seorang buronan. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak terima akan hal itu.

Baekbeom bahkan nyaris mendekati kata sempurna sebagai seorang kakak bagi Baekhyun. Ia adalah sosok Hyung yang senantiasa melindungi Baekhyun dan Taehyung –adik mereka. Bahkan ketika disekolah dasar saat Baekhyun dijahili teman-temannya, Baekbeom berada dibarisan paling depan untuk menghajarnya. Baekbeom sangat menyayangi dirinya dan Taehyung, ia yakin itu.

Dan kenyataan menampar keras saat Chanyeol berkata demikian. Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol setelah membuat 'sedikit' luka ditubuh Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun menghajarnya. Memukul dan menendang. Baekhyun mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi ia benar-benar tak suka jika keluarganya disebut dengan kata kotor seperti itu.

Buronan?

Bahkan untuk mencuri ice cream milik Baekhyun pun sepertinya Hyung-nya itu tak berani. Dan Taehyung, apa benar Hyung-nya akan menjadikan Taehyung adik kesayangan mereka untuk menjadi sandera? Baekhyun bahkan terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup kaya dan dalam segala hal sangat berkecukupan, mana mungkin Baekbeom akan menjadi penjahat yang dimata Baekhyun dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Baekhyun menjamin dan akan berpikir positif tentang keberadaan Baekbeom dan Taehyung.

Baekhyun merasakan lapar menggerogoti perutnya, tapi nafsu makannya sepertinya sudah menguap entah kemana.

Ia berjalan kearah balkon apartemennya. Mengapit satu batang rokok diantara kedua tangannya. Debu kertas tak bersalah itu kembali menemani Baekhyun diheningnya malam. Merasakan duakali lipat kesepiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa. Mungkin aku akan menjadi anak lelakimu yang nakal lagi." Gumamnya.

Dunianya terlalu penuh dengan kejutan. Selalu dan terus seperti itu. Bahkan lima tahun lalu ia dikejutkan dengan takdir yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Mulai saat itu Baekhyun seakan terus tertampar dengan sebuah kenyataan.

Ia menekan beberapa digit angka dilayar ponselnya kemudian memencet tombol panggil.

"Selamat malam, Paman Choi."

" _Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ Jawab seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Paman Choi, bagaimana kabar perusahaan?"

" _Wah, senang sekali rasanya Tuan Muda menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja baik, perusahaan, semuanya, bahkan dengan karyawannya."_

"Wah, sepertinya Hyung-ku bekerja dengan baik."

" _Ya, tentu saja. Tapi belakangan ini beliau tidak terlihat. Bahkan beliau menitipkan perusahaan kepadaku untuk beberapa minggu ini. Apa Tuan Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya?"_

Alis Baekhyun bertautan. Ia menangkan beberapa poin dipercakapan ini.

"Ah, Hyung juga memberitahuku. Paman Choi, berhentilah berbicara formal. Itu menggelikan." Canda Baekhyun.

" _Kkk. Ya, tapi Tuan Baekhyun tetap saja atasanku."_

"Atasan apanya, aku bahkan tidak bekerja. Baiklah, aku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa, Paman."

Baekhyun pun menutup panggilannya sepihak. Dan Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa Hyung-nya tidak pergi bekerja bahkan ketika ia sudah diangkat menjadi presdir diperusahaan menggantikan mendiang ayahnya. Bahkan ketika lulus sekolah menengah Baekbeom harus sudah bekerja sambil melanjutkan pendidikannya. Baekbeom kini seorang kepala keluarga, bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

Baekhyun kembali masuk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menyesap rokok yang masih diapitnya, asap mengepul keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan mengecap rasa manis nikotin yang dihasilkan. Baekhyun berdecih melihat bayangannya yang dipantulkan cermin.

"Appa, bahkan wajahku terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi seorang berandal."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas dikoridor sekolah. Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk berangkat, namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit berangkat lebih awal untuk menikmati segarnya udara yang masih jernih. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh dengan tas yang tersampir dipundaknya, dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celana dan wajah datar yang ia pasang. Bukankah itu terlihat gagah namun, err… manis?

Baekhyun bahkan mengutuk wajahnya yang terlahir seperti wajah bayi ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Terlalu lucu untuk menjadi anak nakal yang ia lakoni selama ini. Baekhyun bahkan sempat ditertawakan oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang mendapat luka lebam ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan anak seperti itu. Namun kehilangan sosok kedua orangtuanya membuat ia kurang perhatian dan melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Ya, meskipun Baekhyun mengetahui batasan-batasannya.

"OPPA!" Satu teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis yang berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Oppa, aku memanggilmu daritadi, kenapa terus berjalan? Menyebalkan!" Gadis itu menggerutu sambil memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, manisnya. Mengejar Oppa, hm?" Goda Bekhyun, ia sedikit mengusak surai pirang gadis itu.

"Oppa, kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Gadis itu merengut lucu kemudian tertawa dan dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

"Yeri-a, kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memang selalu berangkat dijam yang sama seperti sekarang. Bahkan Oppa tidak tahu kebiasaanku?" Gadis yang disebut Yeri itu memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Mau berjalan bersama? Ayo." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Yeri kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Yeri-a, bagaimana jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Oppa, kita terlalu berisik untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Apa aku harus menjadi orang yang arogan dan menjadi sosok yang cool?"

"Kau sudah melakukan itu, Oppa. Tapi…." Yeri menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "wajah Oppa terlalu imut untuk seukuran pria. Aku akan kalah jika aku menjadi kekasihmu."

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Yeri. "Kau tahu? Aku jago berkelahi."

"Itu tidak membuktikan sesuatu, Oppa." Yeri terkekeh. "Oppa, aku harus berbelok ke kelasku, sampai jumpa lagi!" Yeri melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan kembali.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil kembali berjalan. Bertemu dengan Yeri membuat moodnya sedikit membaik. Yeri adalah teman seklub Baekhyun meskipun Yeri satu tahun lebih muda darinya tapi mereka benar-benar dekat. Baekhyun menyukai sifat Yeri yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kelas tampak masih kosong. Ia menyimpan tas dibangkunya, kemudian kembali pergi. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dipinggir sebuah danau. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berada disini. Tapi hamparan air yang terbendung dihadapannya membuatnya tersenyum. Ya, ini indah. Dan Baekhyun menyukai keindahan.

Baekhyun sedikit berjongkok dan menyentuh air danau tersebut. Dingin. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi izin oleh orangtuanya untuk bermain air. Mata sipitnya tampak berbinar. Jarinya bermain dipermukaan air, seperti membuat ukiran namun ukiran tersebut kembali menghilang.

Baekhyun kemudian memeluk kakinya dengan dagu yang ditopang dilututnya. Merasakan keindahan hamparan air yang ada dihadapannya. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya menerawang.

"Ketika bermain air kau tampak seperti bocah, dan kini kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi." Suara berat itu mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdecih.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Tak apa. Hanya tak sengaja melihatmu disini."

"Apa kau sengaja mendekatiku karena Hyung-ku yang kau anggap buronan? Jika iya, enyahlah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Usir Baekhyun.

Sosok itu –Chanyeol – hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ketus Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Menjauhlah!"

"Tidak akan." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut dengan bentakan Baekhyun. Ia malah semakin berani mendekati Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Baekhyun yang kaget pun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Aish, pergilah! Apa kau ingin kuhajar lagi?!"

"Ya, hajar aku…" Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "disini."

"APA?! Apa kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengikutinya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hey, lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Baekhyun berontak didekapan Chanyeol tapi tenaga Chanyeol sangat besar dan ia seperti mati rasa. Perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu satukali dan kau bertindak kurang ajar seperti ini!" Chanyeol tak memperdulikan bentakan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Membuka sedikit bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mematung melihat tindakan Chanyeol yang kelewat kurang ajar. Bahkan dengan beraninya Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Baek? Baek?" Baekhyun mendengar suara lain ditengah kegiatan 'kurang ajar' Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu sejak kapan menutup matanya.

"Baek? Hey buka matamu!" Dan itu bukan suara Chanyeol.

BYUR…

Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka matanya ketika ia merasa basah diwajahnya. Seseorang dengan sengaja menyiramkan air, Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongdae yang ada didepannya dan memukul kepala Jongdae.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau mempunyai kebiasaan memukul kepala oranglain? Aish, aku bahkan menolong membangunkanmu yang tertidur seperti orang mati." Ucap Jongdae setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku? Bahkan aku tidak menyuruhmu membangunkanku!"

"Kau bahkan sudah melewatkan tiga pelajaran. Dan apa yang kau lakukan diperpustakaan? Kukira kau belajar."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ternyata ia tertidur. Dan mimpi itu? Astaga, membayangkannya kembali ia merasa ingin muntah. Baekhyun meraba-raba bibirnya yang dibalas tatapan bingung Jongdae. Baekhyun sedikit lega tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari bibirnya. Baekhyun kemudian menutup matanya. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya jika ia masih menyukai wanita.

"Dada besar, dada besar, dada besar…" Baekhyun menggumamkan kata itu berulang-ulang.

"Baek, kau menyukai dada yang besar? Wah, aku tak menyangka kau menyukai dada besar para wanita sialan itu."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Kau pernah melihatnya secara live?" Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau payah, Baek! Perbesar penismu dan dada besar akan datang dengan sendirinya." Dan Jongdae pun mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya, lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membaca secara teliti berkas yang ada ditangannya. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia membacanya dan kembali untuk membacanya ulang. Banyak hal ganjil yang Chanyeol temukan disini. Ya, ini tentang keluarga Baekbeom. Chanyeol baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa Baekbeom bukanlah dari kalangan orang yang mengharuskan menjadi penjahat. Lalu, apa tujuannya?

Chanyeol membolak-balikan lembaran kertas tersebut. Untuk ukuran polisi baru seperti dia ini terlalu sulit bahkan lebih sulit dari soal matematika saat ia masih sekolah. Chanyeol terlalu ragu untuk berspekulasi. Ditambah adik Baekbeom yang ia bawa bersamanya dijadikan tali pengancam agar para polisi tidak mendekatinya. Bukankah itu terlalu nekat?

Chanyeol berdecak kagum saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun yang secara sah adalah adik kandung dari Baekbeom bahkan tidak mengetahui sesuatu tentang Baekbeom. Chanyeol bersumpah akan menemui Baekhyun untuk menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Mulai tertarik, hm?" Chanyeol mendongak mendapati Yoongi yang berdiri dihadapannya kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Mungkin. Terlalu banyak teka-teki disini. Dan sedikitnya ini membuatku penasaran."

"Hm, aku juga. Kau tahu? Mereka akan beraksi hari senin depan."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku masih ingat ketika kau mengatakannya waktu itu. Tapi…"

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya membuat Yoongi menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau tahu jika mereka akan beraksi hari senin besok?" Yoongi yang akhirnya mendengar pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggu dari mulut Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Polisi harus bertindak lebih gesit meskipun lawan kita lebih cerdas. Kita bahkan harus menyamar menjadi sekecil semut agar tak terlihat dimata sang elang."

"Kita tak bisa menganggap enteng selemah apapun lawan kita. Kau tahu, semua orang berbahaya. Jadi, percayailah dirimu sendiri lebih dari siapapun. Dan untuk masalah kenapa aku tahu tentang mereka, bukankah barusan aku bilang bahwa kita harus lebih gesit?" Lanjutnya. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Yoongi, kau mengetahui tentang adik Baekbeom yang satunya, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Yoongi malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, orang yang kuceritakan kemarin yang sempat menghajarku." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ah, ya aku ingat, aku juga sudah membaca tentang riwayat hidup Byun Baekhyun. Mau membaca datanya? Kita bisa pergi ke bagian informasi."

"Tentu."

Kini Chanyeol dan Yoongi berada disebuah ruangan. Tampak para petugas yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk mencari informasi. Berkutat dengan komputer bersama segelas kopi disamping layar. Chanyeol bersyukur ia tidak ditempatkan disini, mungkin bola matanya akan keluar karena terus menerus menatap layar komputer dan mencari walaupun setitik informasi.

Yoongi mengajak Chanyeol ke depan sebuah komputer. Mereka duduk kemudian menyalakan komputer tersebut. Tampak Yoongi yang memasukan beberapa angka yang merupakan password komputer kepolisian yang tentunya bersifat sangat rahasia. Yoongi mencari data kemudian mengetikan sebuah nama.

"Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun. Kini berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas di XO High School. Dibeberapa kantor kepolisian ia mempunyai catatan kriminal karena sering terlibat tawuran antar pelajar. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui pasti penyebab kecelakaan tersebut." Yoongi tampak serius membacakan data yang tertera dilayar komputernya.

"Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Ia tinggal disebuah apartemen bersama kakak dan adiknya. Ia memiliki suara yang indah dan pandai memainkan piano."

"Wah, bahkan kepolisian bisa mengetahui sampai sedetail itu." Chanyeol bergumam namun masih bisa didengar Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, bahkan semua data warga ada disini." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk layar komputernya.

"Ini foto Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap lekat foto yang terpampang dilayar komputer. Sosok yang manis dengan mata sipitnya yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Chanyeol berdecih sambil tersenyum mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang membuat wajah tampannya memiliki luka lebam.

"Lihat dengan wajah imutnya dia bisa menghajarmu. Daebak." Yoongi mengacungkan ibujarinya didepan Chanyeol yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Ah, apa kau tahu kenapa Baekbeom meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dan malah melibatkan Taehyung yang jelas satu tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku belum tahu sejauh itu. Kita harus mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak. Informasi sesedikit apapun. Kau tahu sekarang ini seperti teka-teki."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi menurutku ini seperti sebuah puzzle, kita harus mencari potongannya agar menjadi bagian yang lengkap."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun cepat masukan!" Perintah Baekhyun.

"Hyung ini pasti akan sakit." Tahan Sehun.

"Kau harus memasukannya dengan pelan namun cepat. Oke?"

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan. Lubang Hyung terlalu sempit."

"Aku tak apa, cepat lakukan."

"Baiklah. Tahan sebentar ya."

"A-aaaah Sehun sakit, pelan-pelan bodoh!"

"Hyung diamlah. Aku sedang berusaha memasukannya, jangan bergerak itu akan membuatnya lebih sakit."

"Se-sehun ah sa-sakit."

"Kubilang diam, Hyung. Ini tidak akan lama, jadi rileks saja."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH…." Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat benda itu masuk kedalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan sedikit perih karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali seperti itu.

"Nah, Hyung. Sudah selesai." Baekhyun kemudian meraba-raba telinganya.

"Sehun apa kau tidak bisa sedikit pelan saja saat memasukan anting kedalam daun telingaku? Bahkan ini duakali lebih sakit daripada pertama kali memakainya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan Baekhyun. "Hyung bolongannya akan menyempit jika kau tak memakainya, pantas jika kau merasa kesakitan jika ingin memakainya lagi. Lagian mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memakainya lagi, Hyung?"

"Agar terlihat keren." Jawabnya dengan nada bangga.

"Hyung, berhenti bersikap sok keren."

"Apa? Kau ingin meledekku? Mengatakan jika aku imut? Cantik? Atau seperti bocah?" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Kau yang mengatakannya, Hyung." Dan Sehun pun mendapat hadiah pukulan dikepala dari tangan manis Baekhyun.

Sehun berjalan beriringan keluar dari toilet siswa bersama Baekhyun. Semua orang yang ada dikoridor menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan kagum.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun judes saat seorang siswi mencuri pandang kearahnya. Siswi itu hanya menunduk malu sekaligus takut dengan tatapan yang diberikah Baekhyun.

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keruang musik, berniat untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang musik dan itu tampak kosong, hanya ada beberapa alat musik yang berada disana.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah sebuah piano, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk. Jemarinya meraba-raba piano tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ia sedikit menyingkap rambut magentanya kebelakang, kemudian mulai menekan tuts menghasilkan nada yang indah.

Permainan piano Baekhyun terpaksa berakhir saat ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia pun memencet tombol 'jawab'.

"Apa?"

" _Cepat kemari atau kuhajar kau!"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Tentu saja untuk berkumpul. Kau bagian dari kami jadi harus datang, jika tidak aku akan menyeretmu kesini."_

"Aish, baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Café biasa bukan?"

" _Tentu saja, pendek. Kami menunggumu."_

"Akan kuberi kalian hadiah pukulan secara gratis karena menyebutku pendek. Sudah ya, kumatikan."

PIP

Baekhyun pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah dan menuju mobil kesayangannya. Dengan malas ia pun harus menyetir kearah café yang dimaksud untuk menemui si penelepon yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dekat café tersebut. Berjalan kearah café dengan headset yang menggantung ditelinganya. Sesekali ia bersenandung mengikuti lirik si penyanyi yang didengarnya. Baekhyun pun memasuki café tersebut dan tanpa sadar ia ditarik seseorang kearah sebuah meja.

"Lihat jagoan kita sudah datang!" Seru seseorang kepada teman-temannya sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Zelo berhenti merangkulku!" Baekhyun pun melepas paksa rangkulan tangan yang ada dipundaknya.

"Wah, jagoan kita yang manis ini marah ternyata." Goda Zelo.

Baekhyun pun memberi ancang-ancang untuk memukul namun Zelo dengan cepat melindungi kepalanya oleh kedua tangannya.

"Lihat dia bahkan masih mempunyai kebiasaan memukul kepala orang." Seru salah satu diantara mereka –Yongguk.

"Sepertinya kebiasaan itu tidak akan hilang. Baekhyun duduklah." Ujar seorang lagi –Daehyun– mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

"Kenapa hanya kalian bertiga? Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka ada urusan masing-masing jadi tidak bisa ikut kami. Mau pesan apa?" Tawar Daehyun.

"Ice Americano saja."

"Baiklah. Zelo tolong pesankan." Zelo pun hanya mengangguk dan segera memesan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Si albino dan Jongin?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Baik tentu saja. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak mereka tapi sepertinya mereka sedang ada kelas basket jadi tidak bisa datang bersamaku. Bagaimana urusan kalian dengan Yunho cs?"

"Tentu saja sudah selesai, mereka babak belur ditanganku." Balas Zelo cepat yang ternyata sudah kembali.

"Cih, sok jagoan." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku jagoan, bukankah aku layak menjadi jagoanmu?" Goda Zelo.

"Zelo berhenti menggodaku seperti itu, kau ingin kubuat pingsan lagi?" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya pukulan Baekhyun yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang Zelo pingsan. Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu dalam memukul, apakah masih sama atau tidak." Canda Yongguk dan diikuti kekehan Daehyun.

"Aku tidak ingin menambah catatan kenakalanku." Ujar Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tepukan diatas kepalanya oleh Daehyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Ck, bohong sekali."

Pesanan Baekhyun pun datang. Dengan cepat ia menyeruput minumannya karena ia merasa sedikit haus. Obrolan pun berlanjut dengan candaan hangat antar teman itu, ya meskipun mereka berbeda sekolah. Baekhyun beserta dua dongsaeng kesayangannya merupakan teman satu kelompok dari Zelo cs, meskipun sekolah mereka berbeda tapi solidaritas sangat dijunjung tinggi diantara mereka. Sering membantu dan tolong menolong.

"Eh, ada apa itu?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menunjuk sebuah kerumunan.

"Sepertinya ada yang berkelahi. Wah lihat satu lawan empat." Seru Zelo.

"Ah, sepertinya pria itu menolong wanita itu dari keempat pria yang sedang dihajarnya. Hey, lihat! Dia seperti kesulitan, keempat pria itu sepertinya sangat pandai berkelahi." Ujar Daehyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ketiga temannya yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya untuk melihat perkelahian yang terjadi.

"Lihat pria baik itu sepertinya kesulitan. Hey, kau cepat tolong dia! Lihat mereka yang disana sama sekali tidak membantu." Yongguk menyikut Zelo yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Kau saja!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam bangkit dari duduknya. "Bukankah kalian ingin mengetahui kemampuanku? Perhatikan dan jangan lewatkan sedetikpun."

Ketiga temannya hanya melongo dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kagum. "Tendangan dan pukulan Baekhyun akan kembali kita lihat secara langsung." Ucap Zelo.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kerumunan yang berada diseberang jalan café itu. Berjalan dengan langkah malas dan berusaha masuk kedalam kerumunan tersebut. Terdengar beberapa pekikan ketika pria yang menolong itu dipukul dan mereka yang memekik sama sekali tidak menolong atau sekedar memberitahu polisi.

Dengan berani Baekhyun mendekat ke area perkelahian dan ditatap tajam oleh keempat pria tersebut.

"Lihat ada anak kecil yang mengganggu." Seru yang satu.

"Wah, sepertinya dia teman pria sialan ini." Seru yang lainnya.

Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia menatap pria baik yang ada disampingnya yang sedang memegangi perutnya. "Kau terlihat pandai namun mereka lebih pandai, perbaiki kemampuanmu jika ingin menjadi pahlawan. Pria berkelahi…" Tanpa diduga Baekhyun menendang pria yang ada didepannya tepat diulu hati membuat pria tersebut jatuh terjerembab "…seperti ini."

Ketiga temannya yang tak rela melihat temannya jatuh seperti itu langsung menghajar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan gesit menghindari pukulan dan membalasnya dibagian-bagian vital ketiga pria tersebut. Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya bertubuh mungil mampu menghindar dan menepis beberapa pukulan. Satu pria lagi tumbang karena Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya tanpa main-main. Baekhyun benar-benar pandai. Orang-orang yang tadinya memekik takut berubah menjadi pekikan kagum pada sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedikit lengah merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik kemudian dipukul dibelakang kepalanya. Namun dengan cepat pria baik itu memukul tengkuk si pria sehingga tarikannya dilepaskan. Keempat pria itu kemudian berlari terbirit dengan rasa sakit yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Diseberang sana Zelo, Daehyun dan Yongguk berdecak kagum melihat perkelahian Baekhyun. Mereka menjamin keempat pria itu kaya akan luka lebam yang Baekhyun berikan.

Pria baik itu mengambil tas yang terlempar sedikit jauh dari tempatnya kemudian memberikannya pada seorang wanita. "Lain kali hati-hati, Nyonya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ah, anda seharusnya berterimakasih pada pria mungil itu karena ia yang membuat para penjahat itu pergi."

"Ah, terimakasih anak muda." Ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk. "Eh?" Baekhyun yang masih disanapun hanya terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Baekhyun yang tersadar pun hanya membalas dengan nada malas kemudian dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka sebelum sebuah tarikan tangan menghentikannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Park Chanyeol? Aish, kau! Lepaskan tanganku."

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Chanyeol.

"Menolong? Cih, dalam mimpimu!"

Dan julukan 'pria baik' kini sangat menjijikan dipikiran Baekhyun yang kini mengetahui ternyata orang ini adalah seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Reviewnya juseyo *bow* salam 69~


	3. Chapter 3

**I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku janji tidak akan memukul orang lagi apapun alasannya."

"Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun membungkuk dalam pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pfffft." Tampak satu orang sedang menahan tawanya. Baekhyun mendelik kesal sambil terus membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudah?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Astaga kau sangat lucu, duduklah." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun akhirnya duduk didepan dua orang pria tersebut.

Setelah perkelahiannya dengan empat pria bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol ke sebuah kedai ramen. Entah apa alasannya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut karena cengkraman tangannya benar-benar kuat.

Dan kini Baekhyun berakhir duduk bersama Chanyeol dan rekan kerjanya –Yoongi.

Yoongi masih belum bisa untuk menahan tawanya. "Byun Baekhyun, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar kau tidak memukul orang lagi. Kau ini."

"Daripada itu lebih baik kau urusi temanmu yang sangat payah dalam berkelahi." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Yoongi, kau tidak memberitahuku jika ternyata kau mengenal bocah menyebalkan ini." Chanyeol pun balas menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya berdecih.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya? Dia adalah siswa yang paling sering aku tangkap ketika para siswa sedang tawuran, kemampuan berlarinya sangat payah." Ejek Yoongi.

"Jika kau memang tahu kenapa kau berpura-pura mengajakku melihat-lihat riwayat hidupnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya iseng." Jawab Yoongi sekenanya. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya disebut-sebut pun akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kalian melihat-lihat riwayat hidupku?"

Chanyeol dan Yoongi hanya diam tak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Karena hyung-ku?" Dan tebakan Baekhyun benar-benar tepat.

"Maaf karena menyinggungmu, tapi kami memang membutuhkan informasi darimu." Sela Yoongi.

"Tolong jangan sebut hyung-ku sebagai seorang buronan jika memang tidak ada bukti sama sekali." Baekhyun sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan menceritakan tentang hyung-mu, dan janji jangan memukulku jika kau mengetahui semuanya, oke?" Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kelompok pencuri yang menamainya 'The Invisible'? Ya, mereka adalah sekelompok pencuri cerdas yang hanya mencuri barang yang dipajang dipameran."

"Polisi sangat sulit melacak keberadaannya, bahkan untuk mengetahui anggota-anggotanya kami sangat kesulitan. Kami benar-benar dibuat repot karena mereka, apalagi jika mereka berulah dan kami gagal, orang-orang yang bersangkutan akan menuntut kami karena kami tak bisa menangkap mereka. Para penyelenggara pameran pun dibuat kapok dengan adanya mereka."

"Gerakan mereka sangat cepat dan sangat hati-hati. Tapi pada suatu malam mereka melakukan kesalahan…"

"Dipameran guci yang diadakan sebulan yang lalu, satu orang terluka dan darahnya berceceran dilantai. Entah mereka lupa atau tidak menyadari salah seorang diantara mereka terluka, karena biasanya jika ada yang terluka mereka akan segera menghapus darah yang ditinggalkan dan membuat kami kesulitan untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi pada malam itu keburuntungan dipihak kami. Kami pun menyerahkan sample darah tersebut ke laboratorium untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut. Dan beberapa hari kemudian hasilnya keluar." Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kami mencurigai tiga orang, dan salah satunya adalah hyung-mu, Byun Baekbeom."

"Kami mengirim surat panggilan kepada tiga orang tersebut dan hanya dua orang yang datang dan darah mereka ternyata tidak cocok, mereka pun terbebas dari tuduhan dan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tapi hyung-mu mengabaikan surat tersebut. Kami mencoba tidak mencurigai karena bagaimana mungkin seorang presdir sebuah perusahaan melakukan pekerjaan kotor tersebut."

"Dan sehari setelahnya kepolisian dibuat gempar karena seseorang mengirim email ke kantor dan itu atas nama Byun Baekbeom. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengakui bahwa ia salah satu anggota The Invisible, dan ia menggertak polisi agar tidak mencoba mencarinya karena ia mempunyai seorang sandera. Dan kami dibuat pusing lagi karena ternyata sandera adalah adiknya sendiri, Byun Taehyung."

"Di emailnya juga ia mengatakan jangan mengsangkutpautkan masalahnya dengan perusahaan, jadi sampai saat ini kami belum melakukan pemeriksaan diperusahaan keluargamu. Tapi sepertinya masalah perusahaan tidak perlu dicemaskan, karena kami hanya berurusan dengan pemimpinnya."

"Kami juga harus segera menemukan keberadaan mereka. Meskipun Byun Taehyung adalah adik dari Byun Baekbeom, tetap saja statusnya adalah sebagai sandera. Kami hanya takut mereka melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada Byun Taehyung dan-…"

"Baekbeom Hyung tidak akan menyakiti Taehyung." Potong Baekhyun. "Aku sangat yakin itu."

"Jika kau kesal, kau boleh memukulku." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Apa hyung-ku benar-benar seorang pencuri? Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit menuntut.

"Sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan alasan pasti mereka melakukannya. Kami berjanji untuk segera menemukannya untukmu."

"Tapi tolong jangan sakiti mereka." Yoongi pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja."

"Yoongi…" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Aish sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyung, dasar bocah." Yoongi pun memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan ringisan kecil.

"Hyung, tapi kenapa kau memanggil The Invisible dengan sebutan mereka? Apa itu artinya lebih dari satu orang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, belum lama ini kami menyelidikinya dan ternyata The Invisible terdiri dari lima orang. Satu orang yang bertugas memantau dan mempimpin pergerakan, tiga orang yang bertugas melakukan pengambilan barang, dan satu orang yang membantu mereka untuk masuk dan melarikan diri, tapi kadang-kadang mereka sering bertukar tugas, dan kau tahu? Salah seorang dari kelima orang itu adalah wanita." Jelas Yoongi.

"Wow, itu menakjubkan."

"Bagaimana apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tertarik untuk?" Baekhyun bertanya balik dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Membantu kami menemukan mereka."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dengan cara? Dan apa untungnya jika aku membantu kalian?"

"Aku akan menunjukan bahwa dugaan kami terhadap Byun Baekbeom tidaklah salah. Hanya ingin menunjukan padamu benar tidaknya Baekbeom ada disana." Baekhyun sebenarnya masih kesal dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menyatakan bahwa hyung-nya seperti itu, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa kesalnya.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengetahuinya?"

"Senin besok artinya tiga hari lagi akan diadakan pameran lukisan yang diselenggarakan oleh suatu perusahaan dan kudengar disana ada beberapa lukisan termahal yang akan dilelang, The Invisible pasti tertarik dan aku yakin mereka akan datang. Kau datanglah bersama Chanyeol ke pameran itu." Jelas Yoongi.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus datang bersama orang ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa, aku harus memimpin pengawalan disana. Chanyeol hanya bertugas memantau keadaan jadi datanglah bersamanya, dia bisa melindungimu."

"Melindungiku? Jelas saja dia yang akan kulindungi." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Whoa, barusan saja kau melindungi Chanyeol benarkan?" Tambah Yoongi.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, aku akan menambah kemampuanku agar tidak diejek bocah sialan ini."

"Tapi Baekhyun, kenapa kau menolongnya?" Tanya Yoongi. "Teman-temanku ingin melihatku memukul orang, dan secara kebetulan dia sedang kesusahan jadi tan-pa se-nga-ja aku menolongnya." Baekhyun menekankan beberapa kata agar kedua orang dihadapannya tahu bahwa itu bukan kesengajaan.

"Dan kau Chanyeol, kenapa menarik bocah ini kemari?" Tanya Yoongi pada Chanyeol. "Ku kira kau penasaran dengan bocah Byun ini tapi ternyata kau sudah mengenalnya dan mungkin sedikit introgasi?"

Yoongi pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban keduanya. "Baiklah. Baekhyun kami pamit dulu, kami harus kembali. Ganti warna rambutmu dan lepas benda aneh itu dari telingamu. Kami duluan, kau pulanglah. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi kau jangan memukul orang atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku."

"Aku tidak akan mengganti warna rambutku asal kau tahu, baiklah hati-hati, Hyung. Aku juga harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanku mereka pasti menunggu. Dan aku tidak janji." Yoongi dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi setelah satu jeweran dari Yoongi ia terima.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kedai ramen tersebut dan kembali kearah mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak kembali ke tempat Zelo dan yang lainnya berada karena baru saja mereka mengirim pesan karena Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.

Baekhyun pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai namun sesekali ia melamun memikirkan perkataan Yoongi dan Chanyeol tentang hyung-nya. Ia masih ragu namun ia memang benar-benar harus memastikan kebenarannya.

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya didepan suatu tempat. Ia nampak masih menimbang-nimbang apakah harus masuk atau tidak. Dan kini kakinya berhenti disebuah, salon?

"Apa aku benar-benar harus mengganti warna rambutku?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuat kamera yang lebih kecil, ini akan sangat berguna." Ujar seseorang sambil memamerkan hasil temuannya. "Kalian bisa memakainya dikerah atau diantara kancing baju. Karena ini kecil dan terbuat dari bahan transparan, orang tidak akan menyadarinya, apalagi polisi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rutenya?" Tanya seseorang yang diketahui itu suara wanita.

"Untuk itu serahkan padaku, aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat yang akan dijadikan pameran, dan aku yakin ini berhasil." Sela yang lain yang mempunyai suara yang khas.

"Jangan sampai gagal. Polisi sudah mulai menyelidiki siapa kita. Untuk saat ini jangan sampai polisi mendekati Baekbeom, dan Baekbeom jangan takut, mulai saat ini mari kita sedikit bermain." Ujar seseorang lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Baekbeom.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa senjata, mengingat para polisi sialan itu mulai sedikit agresif." Ujar seorang lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah sekarang kita istirahat. Besok kita harus benar-benar mematangkan rencana kita untuk hari senin nanti."

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah keempat kalinya Baekhyun menguap. Kini ia kembali dijam dimana ia harus kembali bersekolah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan terbebas dari sekolah sialannya ini. Baekhyun berusaha tetap fokus pada orang yang masih bercua-cuap dihadapannya.

Ini adalah hari sabtu dan Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan janjinya bersama Chanyeol dan Yoongi. Dua hari lagi ia akan membuktikan kebenaran tentang hyung-nya. Meskipun ia yakin bahwa hyung-nya tidak akan membuka identitasnya, setidaknya ia akan melihat Baekhyun yang berada disana dan mungkin akan menjelaskan kenapa hyung-nya melakukan semua itu. Oke, Baekhyun mengakui itu hanya sebatas ekspektasi nya namun untuk berharap tidak salah bukan?

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas meja. Pandangannya teralih ke jendela yang ada disampingnya. Disana terlihat ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berolahraga. Baekhyun terus menata jendela sampai tak sadar bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Jongdae yang terus bertanya pada Baekhyun melenggang pergi karena merasa didiamkan, Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat teman sebangkunya mungkin marah karena menghiraukannya. Baekhyun kembali melamun dan berakhir saat ada dua tangan berbeda yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Hyung kau mengganti warna rambutmu!" Seru Jongin.

"Hyung kau tampak keren!" Seru Sehun. Mereka berdua merapatkan rangkulannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit sesak.

"Aish, berhenti merangkulku, sialan." Baekhyun sedikit meronta dirangkulan mereka.

Baekhyun menata kembali baju sekolahnya yang tampak kusut, juga menata rambut yang kini berubah menjadi warna coklat. "Bagaimana apa ini cocok?" Dan dua dongsaeng kesayangan Baekhyun itupun hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali hyung-ku yang jahat ini harus mengganti warna rambutnya. Apakah kekuatan tanganmu akan melemah sekarang?" Tanya Jongin yang kemudian dijawab satu pukulan keras dikepalanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Itu masih sama, Hyung." Jongin terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Mau pergi ke kantin bersama?" Tawar Sehun. "Tidak, aku sedang malas. Kalian saja."

"Mau kami ambilkan makanan?" Tawar Jongin.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita, sialan." Geram Baekhyun sambil mengambil ancang-ancang memukul Jongin namun Jongin dengan gerakan cepat berlari menghindar diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Cih, dasar bocah-bocah menyebalkan."

Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit jenuh pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar bermaksud agar tidak merasa suntuk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi keruang musik. Mungkin teman-teman seklubnya berada disana. Ia pun membuka pintu ruang musik, ruangan tersebut tampak kosong seperti terakhir kali ia mengunjungi. Ia pun berbalik kearah kanan bermaksud menghampiri piano kesayangannya. Namun…

"AAAAAAAA!" Satu teriakan terdengar namun itu bukan dari mulut Baekhyun namun dari orang yang Baekhyun tabrak. Baekhyun pun membekap mulut orang tersebut bermaksud agar teriakannya berhenti. Orang itupun mendongak mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar. Ia pun melepas tangan Baekhyun yang membekap mulutnya kemudian tertawa hambar kearah Baekhyun.

"Ketika aku masuk kukira tidak ada orang, dan ketika aku berbalik kearah sini aku kaget kukira aku menabrak hantu, ternyata itu Baekkie Oppa." Ujar orang itu sambil memainkan ujung jari Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan. Apa pria tampan sepertiku mirip hantu?" Baekhyun hanya mengusak gemas rambut orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf Oppa, aku kaget. Oppa kau mengganti warna rambutmu." Ujarnya sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku menggantinya. Yeri-a, apa kau suka? Apa aku terlihat tampan?"

Orang itu –Yeri hanya memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun sambil menggerutu. "Oppa, ayo bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersama." Ajak Yeri.

"Tentu." Baekhyun pun menuntun Yeri agar duduk disampingnya yang duduk dihadapan piano.

 _Nan ganghae boyeodo usgo isseodo  
Honjail ttaega manha  
Neul geokjeong hana eopseo boyeodo  
Hal mari manha  
Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo  
Igeosjeogeot jaeji moshago malhaesseo_

 _The answer is you  
My answer is you  
Nae modeun geol da boyeo jwo bwasseo  
You are my everything  
Neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

 _Jom deo josimhal geol nal deo akkil geol  
Nae mam dachiji anhge  
Sum meomchwo beoril geot gateun  
Ireon gibun na cheoeumingeol  
Meorissogen ontong ne saenggakman  
Neoui pyojeong useumsoriga deullyeo_

 _The answer is you  
That is you  
My answer is you  
Only you  
Nae modeun geol da boyeo jwo bwasseo  
You are my everything  
Neomu hwaksinhaeseo_

 _Gidaryeossdan mal han madi  
Na haji moshae sseugo jiune  
Neoui harul gunggeumhae haneun ge  
Naui haruui jeonbuin geol_

 _Gidarilge you you you  
Mam yeoreo jwo you you  
Nado nae mam eojjeol suga eopseo  
You are my everything  
Yeongwonhalge my love_

 _Oh i'm nothing  
Tteonaji ma geunyang  
Ne gyeoteman issge haejwo  
Geunyang ne gyeoteman issge haejwo  
Amuri saenggakhaedo oh it's you  
Nan neoraseo  
It's you  
It's you_

 _(_ _ **EXO-MY ANSWER**_ _)_

Baekhyun dan Yeri pun mengakhiri acara bernyanyi dan bermain pianonya dengan senyum yang ceria. Hati mereka sedikit menghangat karena bernyanyi bersama. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yeri.

"Jadi, adik Oppa yang paling cantik ini kenapa kesini sendirian, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin saja." Kekeh Yeri.

"Oppa jangan mendekat terus!" Sentak Yeri karena Baekhyun terus mendekati Yeri.

"Ah, bukankah ruangan ini tidak ada orang selain kita berdua?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Oppa jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin yang tidak-tidak?" Yeri pun mendorong kesal wajah Baekhyun yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti dihadapannya. Baekhyun pun hanya terkekeh.

"Aish, bagaimana mungkin aku akan bertindak macam-macam pada adik kecil yang bahkan ingin kulindungi ini, hm?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Yeri dengan gemas.

Yeri pun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan hangat dari Baekhyun, mereka sangat dekat dan Yeri menyukai itu. Ia memang mendambakan pria penyayang seperti Baekhyun. Namun Yeri tak menganggapnya lebih, Baekhyun adalah 'oppa' kesayangannya.

"Oppa minggu depan saudariku akan pindah sekolah kemari, dia satu tingkat denganku. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia cerewet sepertimu?"

"Namanya Bae Joohyun tapi dia biasa dipanggil Irene. Dia cantik, Oppa."

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak tertarik, aku hanya tertarik padamu." Canda Baekhyun.

"Nah, kita pergi ke kelas, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Yeri. "Oppa akan mengantarmu sampai kelas." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aaaa~ Oppa kau memperlakukan adikmu seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu reaksi apa yang akan kekasihmu berikan jika diperlakukan seperti ini." Ujar Yeri sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya aku belum mempunyai kekasih dan aku masih ingin bermesraan dengan adik kecilku ini. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi." Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang klub dengan Baekhyun yang setia menggenggam tangan Yeri.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul lima sore dan ini adalah hari senin. Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya yang bahkan sudah basah oleh air liurnya sendiri. Ia gugup mengingat ini adalah hari dimana The Invisible yang ternyata adalah kelompok hyung-nya akan beraksi. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hyung pahlawannya itu.

Lima menit yang lalu Baekhyun menerima telepon dari Yoongi yang ia pun masih bingung darimana Yoongi mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun jam tujuh malam. Yoongi pun meminta alamat apartemen Baekhyun dan iapun memberikannya.

Masih dua jam lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputnya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Berdebar bukan karena Chanyeol yang akan menjemput Baekhyun, ini sama sekali bukan kencan. Ia takut akan tertampar oleh keadaan bahwa hyung yang selama ini ia banggakan ternyata memang seorang 'pencuri'.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir diapartemennya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengapit rokok diantara kedua jari lentiknya menyalakan dengan pemantik yang setia berada disakunya, bukankah pria yang seperti itu terlihat sedikit…. Seksi?

Baekhyun kembali menghirup asap tak ramah untuk masuk kedalam parunya sambil terus berjalan-jalan gelisah. Sampai….

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang diluar sana. Ia tak yakin itu adalah Chanyeol karena Yoongi berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam. Mungkin itu Sehun atau Jongin, pikirnya.

Dengan malas ia pun berjalan kearah pintu depan apartemennya. Dan dikejutkan dengan sosok tinggi yang berada dihadapannya.

"Oh-hai." Sapanya canggung. Baekhyun hanya memasang muka datar sambil sesekali menyesap rokoknya.

"Bukankah Yoongi mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjemputku jam tujuh malam, ini masih jam lima kenapa kau sudah datang?" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Akan terlalu larut jika kita berangkat jam tujuh malam, pameran dibuka jam lima sore." Chanyeol segera merebut rokok yang berada ditangan Baekhyun kemudian menginjaknya. "Yak!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Bocah ingusan saja sudah sok merokok." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Apa urusanmu?" Sungut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanyanya datar.

"Apakah sikapmu seperti itu jika menerima tamu?"

"Aish, kalau tidak mau yasudah, dasar sialan." Baekhyun yang hendak menutup pintunya pun ditahan oleh kaki panjang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku masuk." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kesal diambang pintu.

"Kau mempunyai apartemen yang besar dan nyaman sepertinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat isi apartemen Baekhyun.

"Ya, namun semua itu musnah sejak kedatanganmu kemari."

"Hey, kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenciku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruang santai Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau menuduh hyung-ku sebagai buronan." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak. _"Dan kau pernah datang kemimpiku dengan tidak elegannya."_ Lanjutnya membatin.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap, kita akan berangkat pukul enam. Kau mempunyai waktu tiga puluh menit lagi."

Baekhyun hanya mencibir pada orang yang dihadapannya kemudian pergi ke kamarnya setelah menyimpan segelas minuman dihadapan Chanyeol. Ingat, Chanyeol adalah tamu disini.

Baekhyun pun keluar lima belas menit setelahnya, ia tampak lebih segar mungkin waktunya ia habiskan untuk mandi. Ia tampak lebih santai dengan kaos kebesarannya dan celana pendek dengan jaket hitam yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk. "Hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Apa kau masih membenciku?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ck, dasar bocah." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya, "Karena pertemuan pertama kita sangat tidak baik, jadi bagaimana jika kita berkenalan ulang? Mungkin akan lebih baik. Jadi, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun berdecih mengejek namun sedetik kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Dan jangan menyentuh bokongku lagi." Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau memakai pakaian santai? Bukankah kau akan bertugas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, akan terlalu mencolok jika memakai seragam karena aku datang bersamamu. Dan akan kupastikan semua anggota The Invisible akan memeriksa satu persatu tamu yang datang, kecuali para polisi." Jelas Chanyeol. "Mungkin hyung-mu akan kaget jika kau disana berdiri dengan seorang polisi sepertiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk memakai baju seperti ini saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kau seperti remaja berpenampilan seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Suatu pujian untukku, mengingat saat pertama bertemu kau menyebutku seperti Ahjussi berumur tiga puluhan." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekarang?" Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mereka pun bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun menuju mobil Chanyeol yang berada diparkiran.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja tiba ditempat tujuan, mereka pun masuk. Baekhyun membolakan matanya takjub melihat lukisan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Masa bodoh dengan sikap 'keren' yang selama ini Baekhyun lindungi, kini ia berlari-lari kecil mengahampiri satu persatu lukisan yang dipamerkan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Disana tampak beberapa penjaga yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah dari kepolisian. Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati bahwa ini begitu berlebihan untuk mempekerjakan penjaga dari kepolisian.

"Chanyeol bukankah akan ada pelelangan? Dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Lelang berada diruang terpisah, terlalu berbahaya jika diruang terbuka. Kau mau melihatnya?" Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Memang lukisan siapa yang akan dilelang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu ' _The Scream'_ karya Edvard Munch? Kudengar itu salah satu yang akan dilelang."

"Eh? Lukisan terkenal itu? Sayang sekali itu dilelang."

"Benar, aku juga sangat menyayangkan. Banyak orang-orang kaya yang datang untuk mengikuti lelang, ada tiga lukisan yang akan dilelang malam ini." "Disana ada lukisan pemandangan, ayo!" Seru Chanyeol sambil merangkul akrab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berdecak kagum dan berbicara banyak pada Chanyeol, sisi lain dari Baekhyun yang belum Chanyeol ketahui. Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yoongi yang tampak sedikit sibuk dengan pengamanan, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi.

"Kau mau melihat lukisan-lukisan itu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Boleh jika kau mengizinkan." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan. Disana terpajang tiga lukisan yang berada di sebuah balok kaca. Disana terlihat beberapa pengunjung dan penjaga disekitar lukisan tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba….

KLIK

Semua lampu mendadak mati dan para pengunjung dibuat panik, Baekhyun pun ikut panik karena kegelapan itu. Kemudian terdengar suara dari speaker yang ada ditiap ruangan yang Baekhyun sangat kenali suara itu.

" _Selamat malam para pengunjung sekalian. Kami ucapkan terimakasih untuk kedatangan anda. Dan tak lupa kami ucapkan terimakasih untuk penyelenggara, dan terimakasih, mulai malam ini tiga lukisan tersebut menjadi milik kami. Kami The Invisible, sampai jumpa…._ "

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, bahkan berkeringat dingin. Itu adalah suara hyung-nya, itu suara Byun Baekbeom.

"Sial kita kecolongan! Nyalakan lampu darurat!" Teriak Yoongi kepada anak buahnya.

"Pak lampu darurat tak bisa menyala!" Lapor seseorang.

"Aish sial!"

DOR DOR

PRANG

Suara tembakan terdengar diikuti suara pecahan kaca. Masih dalam keadaan gelap Baekhyun yang sedikit takut mendengar suara tembakan pun akhirnya berjongkok, dan sebuah tangan memeluknya, melindunginya. Ia yakin itu Chanyeol.

Gelap. Baekhyun belum bisa melihat apa-apa. Samar-samar Yoongi memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar kawanan pencuri tersebut, Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya dan juga dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan ketika lampu menyala.

KLIK

Lampu kembali menyala. Terdengar kelegaan dari mulut sang pengunjung dan bentakan dari sang penyelenggara pameran. Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sangat canggung, Baekhyun masih mendongak yang ternyata wajah Chanyeol tidak lebih dari tiga senti didepan wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa canggung pun akhirnya berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, ia pun hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Ma-maaf, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Kau pasti takut mendengar suara tembakan." Ucapnya dengan nada canggung.

"Ah, ya tidak apa, terimakasih sudah melindungiku." Balasnya tak kalah canggung.

Mereka pun masih berdiri mematung dengan keadaan yang masih benar-benar canggung. "Tadi suara hyung-ku. Yang berbicara di speaker itu adalah hyung-ku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lesu, Chanyeol hanya mengusap pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Kami akan mengembalikan hyung-mu, kami janji tidak akan menyakitinya. Kita tunggu kabar dari Yoongi."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau tampak gugup." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol yang berbicara seperti itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia gugup bukan karena kenyataan yang ia dapat, tapi karena pelukan Chanyeol yang ia terima.

" _Sial, aku yakin aku masih menyukai perempuan._ " Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Lihat, lukisannya benar-benar hilang. Mereka sangat cepat." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada balok-balok kaca yang kini sudah pecah.

"Mereka hebat. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka."

"Karena mereka The Invisible, kau tahu? Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa ruangan lainnya."

Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya. Balok kaca yang tadinya menjadi tempat penyimpanan lukisan kini sama sekali tak berbentuk. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa hyung-nya melakukan semua ini.

"Cih, dasar polisi bodoh. Menangkap kami saja tidak bisa." Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kesamping, dan mendapati seorang wanita muda cantik yang sedang memakai masker kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap bingung wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Dd butuh review, reviewnya juseyo TT


	4. Chapter 4

**I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin mobil memecah dinginnya jalanan Seoul diikuti suara nafas berat milik pengemudinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat itu mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dikursi penumpang, ia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol berniat mengantar pulang Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang semenjak naik ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan lewat kaca disampingnya. Beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun bertemu dengan atasan Chanyeol –Kris untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Baekbeom.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih karena demi apapun ia tak ingin ikut campur. Apalagi mereka menanyakan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekbeom yang jelas sekali Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

Mungkin Baekhyun masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung-nya seperti itu, ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan menemukan Baekbeom dan Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri. Ya, meskipun belum ada tindakan seperti sekarang. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menanyakan apa alasannya, siapa yang menyuruhnya, bagaimana bisa seperti itu, dimana ia bersembunyi dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya.

Itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan tapi memang itu yang harus dilakukannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tampak fokus menyetir disampingnya, "Chanyeol." Panggilnya.

Chanyeol menoleh namun sedetik kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan, "Panggil aku dengan sopan, anak muda."

"Cih, sok tua sekali. Baiklah, Chanyeol Ahjussi apa kau bisa mengantarku pergi kesuatu tempat?" Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas yang ada dihadapannya berubah menjadi merah. "Aku tidak setua itu, panggil aku hyung seperti kau memanggil Yoongi."

"Huh? Bahkan aku tak mau memanggilnya hyung. " Chanyeol berdecak kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Jadi kau ingin kemana, hm?" Tanyanya lembut yang direspon decihan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku belum ingin pulang ke apartemen, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan kurasa." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Ah, aku ingin pergi ke minimarket. Mungkin sedikit makanan ringan bisa mengubah moodku."

Dan satu anggukan pun Baekhyun terima dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berjongkok dipinggir jalan dengan satu kantung kresek penuh makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman. Mereka duduk bersandar ditembok sebuah toko yang tampak sudah tutup. Baekhyun menegak cola dari botol yang dipegangnya, matanya tak henti menatap lucu kendaraan yang melintas didepannya –seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun yang senang memukul itu seperti anak kecil sekarang, bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda seperti akan memukul Chanyeol dengan botol cola-nya. Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat wajah tak suka Baekhyun, menggodanya.

Chanyeol membuka satu bungkus snack kentang, kemudian memakannya dan berbagi bersama Baekhyun. Bukankah mereka terlihat akur?

"Ceritakan tentangmu." Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol, yang berujar pun masih menatap setia jalanan yang ada didepannya. "…huh?" Chanyeol ikut menoleh kearah Baekhyun, mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata sipit Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil mengerutkan dahinya karena Chanyeol menatapnya lekat.

"Kubilang, ceritakan tentangmu. Tentang hidupmu." Ujarnya kembali. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tangannya bermain-main dengan botol cola yang masih digenggamnya. "Ah…" Baekhyun yang mengerti kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun, pelajar." Jelasnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu, maksudku, tentang kehidupanmu, apa yang senang kau lakukan, kenapa kau suka memukul orang, atau apapun itu." Baekhyun memicing curiga kearah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya ingin saja."

"Ehm… bagaimana aku memulainya ya?" Ujarnya bingung sambil mengetuk jarinya didagunya. "Sebelumnya aku anak baik jika kau ingin tahu, anak yang penurut, mempunyai banyak teman dan mungkin ceria?" Ucapnya tak yakin membuat dirinya terkekeh, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa. "Tapi semenjak orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, membuatku shock. Itu menjadikanku pribadi yang pendiam…"

"Kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua berdampak sangat besar untukku, mulai saat itu aku menjadi berlaku seenaknya, membuat masalah, berkelahi, merokok, ya seperti para remaja kebanyakan. Hyungku meskipun tahu aku berubah ia tetap menyayangiku, melindungiku, bahkan ketika ia harus datang ke kantor polisi karena aku terlibat tawuran atau apapun itu ia hanya merangkul pundakku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bahkan Taehyung yang nyatanya satu tahun lebih muda dariku ia yang bertugas menasihatiku ketika aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ia benar-benar menuruti sifat ibuku." Baekhyun tertawa pelan namun Chanyeol yakin bahwa mata Baekhyun memancarkan kesedihan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka, dan aku yakin mereka pun sama. Tapi bagaimana pun itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan semua itu, bahkan untuk memukul orang saja itu sudah seperti kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kulewati. Kau tahu, aku suka memukul kepala oranglain." Tawa Chanyeol pecah diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang kemudian tertawa bersama. "Kau terlalu memaksakan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol heran, "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang 'kakak' kepada 'adik'nya. "Kau hanya bersembunyi dibalik topeng 'sok kuat'mu itu. Aku yakin bahwa sifat aslimu masih menempel dalam dirimu, berhenti memukul kepala orang dan jadilah Baekhyun yang penurut dan ceria seperti dulu." Baekhyun mencibir kesal kearah Chanyeol yang seperti menasehatinya, "Yak, siapa kau berani menyuruhku?"

Dan satu pukulan dikepala Chanyeol menjadi jawaban bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan membuka topeng 'sok kuat'nya itu dengan mudah.

Chanyeol berjanji dalam hatinya akan merubah Baekhyun menjadi anak yang baik.

Tapi, Chanyeol…

Mengapa kau begitu peduli?

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Chanyeol merangkul akrab Baekhyun seperti mereka sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Aish, menjauh dariku, dasar pedofilia!"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke rutinitas awalnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Ini adalah jam istirahat dimana ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama teman-teman. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Sehun menatap malas dua orang yang ada didepannya. Malah Jongdae menampilkan raut muka seakan-akan ingin muntah.

"Hyung berhenti menata kami seperti itu!" Protes Jongin yang sepertinya sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk tak normal, buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Jongin pun menyuapkan satu sendok nasi pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum menantang yang dibalas tatapan mengejek dari Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

Ya, Baekhyun beserta Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berada dikantin. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang dan Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan setelah melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang saling menyuapi. "Kalian menjijikan."

"Ah… kau iri pada kami karena kau tak punya kekasih ya?" Goda Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari sendok yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Berhenti memukuli Jongin!" Protes Kyungsoo yang tampak tak rela melihat kekasihnya dipukul.

"Kau lebih menjijikan dengan rambut coklatmu!" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai, "Tapi aku tetap tampan."

"Kau malah tampak manis seperti perempuan, Baek." Sela Jongdae yang disetujui oleh Sehun dengan sebuah anggukan. Dan sepertinya hobi Baekhyun memukul kepala orang tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN!"

BUGH

Baekhyun ditarik dari tempat duduknya secara kasar kemudian merasa darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, seperti seseorang memukulnya.

BUGH

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat dipipi mulus Baekhyun, warga kantin yang semula tampak baik-baik saja kini menjerit melihat Baekhyun dipukuli seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat dirinya dipukuli. Teman-teman Baekhyun tentu saja langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah orang yang memukul Baekhyun. "Apa masalahmu, sialan?!" Sehun menarik kasar lengan orang tersebut lalu memukulnya tepat di ulu hati. Orang itu berdecih sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit ngilu dan mual karena pukulan Sehun.

"Tanyakan pada teman brengsekmu yang secara tidak sopan menggoda kekasih orang!" Teriaknya. Baekhyun berdiri kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin yang berada dikerah baju orang tersebut, "Apa masalahmu, bodoh? Bahkan aku dipukul oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal."

Orang itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, rahangnya tampak mengeras menahan emosi, "Kau! Jauhi Yeri mulai saat ini, aku Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya! Aku sering melihatmu berdekatan dengannya. Lelaki sialan!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa mengejek mendengarnya diikuti tawa-tawa ejekan dari yang lainnya. "Ah, apa kau sering melihatnya? Maaf karena aku telah lancing mendekatinya, tapi maaf aku menyayanginya…"

"…hanya sebagai adik, Tuan Sok Tampan."

Baekhyun menendang lutut Jungkook sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Satu pukulan lagi Baekhyun beri tepat di tulang rusuknya membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang kesakitan. "Kau baru saja membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur dari mimpi indahnya." Satu pukulan kembali Baekhyun beri diselangkangan Jungkook. "Jika aku menendangnya sekali lagi, kau akan kehilangan masa depanmu."

Baekhyun menyentuhkan ujung sepatunya di dagu Jungkook, "Aku bahkan akan menyuruh Yeri untuk menjauhimu. Aku tak ingin adik kesayanganku bersama pria menyebalkan sepertimu."

Tendangan di rahang Jungkook menjadi ucapan selamat tinggal dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kantin diikuti pandangan takut dari siswa-siswi yang melihatnya. Hari ini Baekhyun memang dalam mood buruk, ditambah kejadian barusan semakin membuat mood Baekhyun memburuk.

"Sialan." Baekhyun menyalakan rokoknya dengan pemantik, meredamkan sedikit emosi yang masih menempel. Baekhyun kini berada diatap sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung." Panggil seseorang. Baekhyun masih enggan menoleh, ia masih menyesap aroma nikotin yang berada diapitan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh saat pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum bocah kearahnya.

Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik, mereka berdua hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa pembicaraan. Sehun juga tahu betul Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin berbicara, ya Sehun hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun sendiri, setidaknya ia bisa menemani Baekhyun.

"Semua orang sangat menyebalkan. Apa aku juga seperti itu?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantaranya, Sehun yang berada disampingnya pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Sehun merangkul pundak Baekhyun kemudian menepuknya pelan. "Hyung tidak seperti itu, sudahlah biarkan saja mereka yang mengganggumu."

"Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan." Baekhyun kembali menyesap rokoknya, kemudian meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sehun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan satu batang rokok yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, pemantikmu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun, "Ambil saja disaku celanaku."

"Ah, terlalu lama." Sehun pun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, berbagi api dari rokok yang ada dibibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Sehun, Sehun mengapitkan rokoknya dibelahan bibirnya, menempelkan sudut rokoknya dengan sudut rokok yang Baekhyun hisap. Sehun menghisap rokoknya yang sudah menyala, meniupkan asapnya dengan maksud bercanda ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk. Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya ke posisi semula.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali."

"Hyung, jika diperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini…" Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun yang otomatis Baekhyun langsung memundurkannya. "…kau terlihat cantik." Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap horror Sehun, Sehun tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

Mereka pun sedikit berbincang setelahnya, hanya obrolan kecil, namun sedikitnya dapat mengembalikan mood Baekhyun. Tak luput dari pukulan-pukulan yang Sehun terima dari Baekhyun namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

"Mulai saat ini kau dalam pengawasanku, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

" _Mulai saat ini awasi Baekhyun, adik Baekbeom."_

" _Ya, sepertinya memang harus sedikit diawasi. Di pameran kemarin aku melihat ia datang bersama seorang petugas polisi."_

" _Kau harus hati-hati, Baekbeom."_

" _Tenang. Aku yakin Baekhyun tak akan berbuat macam-macam."_

" _Sudah dapat kabar terbaru tentang siapa yang datang bersama Baekhyun?"_

" _Dia petugas polisi baru namun kemampuannya sudah lumayan. Sepertinya kita memang harus berhati-hati."_

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari area sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki setelah ucapan sumpah serapah ia lempar pada mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menyala, terpaksa ia harus pulang dengan naik bus yang harus berjalan kaki terlebih dahulu ke halte. Mobilnya ia tinggalkan namun tak lupa sebelumnya ia menelepon pihak bengkel untuk mengambilnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas. Sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Yeri yang merengek meminta maaf padanya tentang kebodohan Jungkook yang memukul Baekhyun. Yeri berjanji ia akan mencari kekasih yang baik dan tidak kasar seperti Jungkook. Baekhyun hanya merangkul pundak Yeri kemudian meminta Yeri agar menjadi kekasihnya saja, dan Yeri akan senantiasa mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka terlalu berisik untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan kanan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan kembali untuk mengapit satu batang rokok. Baekhyun mulai saat ini sebaiknya kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan jantung dan paru-parumu.

Baekhyun pulang sendiri mengingat ia tak bisa pulang dengan Jongin karena ia harus pulang dengan Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Sehun karena si idiot Jongdae terus merengek meminta tumpangan di motornya.

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan santai sebelum di arah yang berlawanan dengannya tampak anak sekolahan (berbeda sekolah dengan Baekhyun karena berbeda seragam) bergerombol dan berjalan seperti akan menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan sedikit tergesa dengan tongkat kayu ditangannya dan beberapa dari mereka berteriak menyebut nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat memperkirakan jumlahnya yang mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluh orang.

Baekhyun yang memang sedang dalam mode malas dan tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi masalah meskipun ia tak tahu apa masalahnya, ia segera membalikan badannya memutar arah bermaksud untuk menghindar, bukan karena takut tapi ini terlalu banyak setidaknya ia membutuhkan bantuan dari Jongin atau Sehun ataupun Zelo cs.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK KABUR SIALAN!"

Satu teriakan itu membuat gerombolan tersebut berlari kearah Baekhyun, yang merasa akan dikejar pun segera berlari sambil memegang ponselnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi temannya.

"Arghhh…" Satu pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika satu batang kayu terlempar tepat mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berjongkok sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, gerombolan tersebut mengelilingi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kau salah mempermalukan ketua kami." Seru salah seorang.

"Katakan siapa ketua kalian." Baekhyun yang merasa kesadarannya pulih kembali segera berdiri.

"Orang yang kau pukul disekolahnya." _Ah, jadi si keparat itu,_ Baekhyun.

Teriakan dan makian keluar dari mulut mereka kemudian bertubi-tubi mencoba memukulkan tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya untuk dipukul kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebisanya menahan dan membalasnya. Namun hapkido yang dipelajarinya tidak memberitahunya cara untuk melawan tiga puluh orang sekaligus. Baekhyun tetaplah manusia, ia bukan pahlawan super yang dengan sentuhan jarinya dapat melumpuhkan ratusan lawan dalam sekali pukul.

Baekhyun sudah sudah mendapat luka memar dibeberapa bagian badannya, sebisa mungkin ia bertahan agar tidak terjatuh. Ia sangat berharap ada pertolongan yang datang padanya. Sangat berharap…

PRIIIIIIIT

Dan pertolongan datang sedetik setelah Baekhyun berbisik berdoa didalam hatinya. Mungkin benar jika doa orang yang teraniaya akan segera dikabulkan, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Satu lengkingan suara yang berasal dari sebuah peluit mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedang mencoba menaklukan Baekhyun.

"Disini polisi, berhenti atau kutangkap kalian semua, anak-anak bodoh!" Teriakan itu mampu membuat semua anak-anak tersebut berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Bahkan ada yang sampai terjatuh karena ketakutan.

Baekhyun yang masih berada ditempatnya menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang tampak kotor, kemudian mengusap darah yang berasal dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang menolongnya, ia sedang berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat siang, Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini berada di pos polisi yang berada dekat tempat pengeroyokannya (itu bukan tawuran karena hanya melibatkan satu orang dipihak yang satunya, bukan?). Ia duduk santai dengan satu gelas kopi ditangannya. Baekhyun menganggap orang yang berada didepannya atau lebih tepatnya polisi ini adalah orang bodoh.

Baekhyun menatap aneh karena penampilannya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan seorang pertugas polisi, ia beranggapan bahwa polisi akan bertugas dengan tampang sangarnya dan seragam khas kepolisian, dan anggapannya hilang dengan seseorang yang kini berada didepannya berbalut kaos putih dan luarannya dibalut jas warna biru tua dengan celana hitam yang cocok, meskipun Baekhyun akui masih ada logo kepolisian di kaosnya.

"Ini agar tidak kaku, kau tahu pandangan masyarakat tentang polisi, mereka menganggap kami menyeramkan." Jelasnya.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti model cover sebuah majalah." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau seorang kepala kepolisian di negaraku."

"Aku hanya kepala di divisi bagian kriminal saja, selebihnya aku mempunyai atasan yang lebih berwenang, omong-omong." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum ke pembicaraan tentang fashion yang Kris –polisi yang menurut Baekhyun bodoh– gunakan, ia memarahinya habis-habisan karena Baekhyun yang ia ketahui selalu terlibat perkelahian. Kemudian beralih pada masalah kakak dan adik Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan keberadaannya.

"Jika kau berada dibagian kriminal, kenapa kau disini? Apa kau beralih jadi polisi lalu lintas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja melihat tempat kejadian pembunuhan dua hari yang lalu disekitar sini dan melakukan beberapa penyelidikan ulang karena kami menemukan jalan buntu maka dari itu aku turun tangan, kemudian aku mampir kesini dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kudengar ada yang berkelahi lagi, dimana mereka?" Suara bass tersebut membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik, kemudian pemilik suara tersebut meringis melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang tampak memar dan sudah ditempeli beberapa plester dibagian yang mengeluarkan darah.

Itu Chanyeol. Berdiri dengan gagahnya. Penampilannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kris, tak lupa kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya, gaya rambut yang sengaja hari ini ia naikan, membuat penamilannya nyaris sempurna. Bahkan Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah seorang lelaki hampir saja tersedak dengan kopi yang diminumnya, apalagi ketika Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kita terlalu sering bertemu ya, Baekhyun." Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka terlalu sering bertemu. Chanyeol pun duduk dikursi samping Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya, silahkan saja, Baekhyun." Jawab Kris.

"Jadi begini. Jika kasus Baekbeom Hyung adalah sebuah kasus yang besar, kenapa sebagian besar masyarakat tidak mengetahuinya? Dan juga kenapa kasus ini sama sekali tidak dipublikasikan, maksudku bukankah para wartawan akan gencar mencari informasi jika menyangkut sebuah kasus apalagi kasus besar? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Kris memberikan kode pada Chanyeol yang berarti ia yang harus menjelaskannya.

"Kau tahu dalam kasus ini kami yang berkuasa untuk menyelesaikannya dan menangkap tersangkanya, kami juga dibuat pusing dengan orang-orang yang mengalami kerugian, tapi dibalik kekuasaan kami ada orang yang lebih berkuasa."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut tanda tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Ada orang yang melindungi The Invisible, komplotan Baekbeom. Dan itu membuat benteng pengahalang untuk kami menangkap mereka. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya orang yang melindungi mereka berhasil merebut data bukti-bukti Baekbeom yang berada dikepolisian sehingga kami tidak bisa menuduh Baekbeom sebagai tersangka mulai sekarang." Jelasnya.

"Tapi… sebenarnya untuk apa mereka nekad mencuri seperti itu?"

"Itu masih menjadi misteri untuk kami. Kami akan mencari alasannya dan siapa saja yang ada dibalik semua ini. Dan aku akan memastikannya untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertegun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Sebelumnya Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang namun dengan halus Baekhyun menolaknya dengan alasan ia ingin pulang sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan datarnya, sambil mencerna penjelasan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Ia tiba di halte, kemudian duduk dikursi yang disediakan untuk menunggu bus tujuannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya perlahan-lahan menjelajahi apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Dan pandangannya terkunci melihat seseorang yang duduk dipojok kursi halte. Ia sangat mengenal sosok itu, bahkan saat sosok itu memakai jaket dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudungnya dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Taehyung?" Panggilnya. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan sosok itu sama-sama kaget dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Manik mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun yakin itu adalah adiknya, Taehyung.

Taehyung yang kaget dengan keberadaan Baekhyun sontak berdiri kemudian berlari. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari rasa kagetnya pun langsung mengejar Taehyung.

"Taehyung berhenti kau, sialan!" Teriaknya. Mereka terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing yang sedang saling kejar-kejaran, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menyusul langkah kaki Taehyung yang kian cepat, beberapa meter sebelum ia sempat menarik jaket Taehyung, Taehyung melemparkan tong sampah membuat Baekhyun terjatuh karena tak sengaja menginjaknya. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya, ia langsung bangun berniat mengejar Taehyung kembali namun Taehyung sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Sial. Baekhyun menjambak kasar rambutnya. Ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, adik kesayangannya, tapi ketika bertemu lagi mereka terlihat seperti musuh yang sedang dicari dan pihak yang lain bersembunyi.

Dan satu yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tengah disandera.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, menekan tombol panggil pada satu kontak yang nomornya baru saja ia dapat tadi malam.

"Temui aku di apartemen."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Reviewnya juseyo TT


	5. Chapter 5

Oiya sebelumnya gue mau ngebacot dulu boleh?

Gue mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah suka sama ff receh gue ini, dan review kalian sedikitnya ngebuat gue pen lanjut ini cerita. Meskipun cerita ini yang review dikit tapi gue bakal tamatin kok. Dan gue berharap silent readers bakal muncul. Mungkin itu karena gue author baru ya? BEHAHAHA *ketawa khas gue*

Dan gua berharap review dari kalian, entah itu kritik saran atau apapun itu, dan itu bakal gue terima. Gue pen tau kesalahan di ff gue ini apa dan gue harus benerin dimana.

Oke sekian dulu bacotnya, entar malah banyak yg gasuka sama gue yekan, wkwk.

I lop me:* silahkan dibaca kawan.g

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Kantor kepolisan dibuat riuh sejak semalam, pasalnya adalah karena data-data dari Byun Baekbeom yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari kelompok pencuri yang bernama 'The Invisible' hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Beberapa petugas yang diberi kewajiban untuk menyimpan data tersebut kelimpungan. Nyatanya para polisi kalah cerdas dengan penjahat, ya tentu saja, bukankah mereka seorang pencuri?

Chanyeol yang mendengar beberapa omelan dari atasannya pun hanya tersenyum miring sambil menutup matanya. Ia juga terkena dampaknya karena ia salah satu dari petugas yang diberi wewenang untuk kasus ini.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan komputernya sesampainya ia dikantor. Ia baru saja kembali dari penyelidikannya disebuah kasus pembunuhan. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menyesap kopi dari gelas yang sebelumnya tersimpan disamping monitor komputer.

"Masih mencari, huh?" Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Yoongi yang kemudian duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengetikkan keyword tentang kasusnya, mungkin ia akan mendapat sedikit petunjuk.

"Aku kasian dengan Baekhyun, orangtuanya meninggal, kemudian sekarang ditinggalkan oleh kakak dan adik kandungnya sendiri. Aku khawatir karena dia tinggal sendiri." Ujar Yoongi.

Chanyeol pun menghentikkan kegiatannya lalu menatap Yoongi, "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Byun Baekbeom adalah sosok kakak paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal. Sebaiknya Baekhyun kuangkat menjadi adikku."

"Tidak, lebih baik ia menjadi adikku." Tukas Yoongi.

"Dia akan terlantar jika bersamamu, jadi lebih baik ia bersamaku. Dan aku akan merubah sikap sok berandalnya itu." Chanyeol berucap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar komputernya.

"Ah… apa kita sedang memperebutkan Baekhyun? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan?" Goda Yoongi.

"Ya, tapi pukulannya tidak main-main."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." Jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk muka Chanyeol dengan hebohnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap berlebihan Yoongi, "Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Aku menyukai sifatnya yang sok tampan itu, dia begitu menggemaskan dimataku, terlebih aku memang ingin mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki." Jawabnya enteng.

"Hanya sebagai adik?" Chanyeol mengangguk diikuti desah nafas kecewa dari Yoongi.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia merogoh sakunya kemudian menekan tombol 'jawab'.

" _Temui aku di apartemen."_

PIP

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut tapi panggilannya sudah berakhir, diawali dan diakhiri oleh satu pihak. Chanyeol menatap bingung ponselnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Yoongi menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis yang terangkat keatas seolah bertanya siapa yang baru saja meneleponnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, tolong lanjutkan tugasku." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tersampir dikursinya. Kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang menggerutu.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Aish si tiang listrik itu."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong televisi yang ada didepannya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya 'The Invisible' disebut-sebut diberita televisi. Mungkin para wartawan mulai tertarik untuk kasus yang menggelikan ini. Dan ia sedikit bersyukur para petugas kepolisian masih menyembunyikan identitas Baekbeom. Dilayar terlihat beberapa penyelenggara pameran yang diwawancara, berbicara dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Tapi ia tak tahu harus marah kepada siapa dan karena apa. Nyatanya kini ia sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun salahkan.

"Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh didunia." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau cukup pintar menurutku." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar sahutan seseorang disampingnya. Seingatnya ia sendiri diapartemennya.

Baekhyun berdiri melotot kearah orang tersebut, "Yak, Park Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kau disini? Aish, apa kau tidak mempunyai sopan santun? Bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" Pertanyaan tersebut beruntun keluar dari mulut manis Baekhyun. Ah, itu hanya Chanyeol.

"Aku berdiri memanggilmu dan terus memencet bel, tapi kau sama sekali tak menyahut. Hampir setengah jam aku berdiri jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk saja." Jelasnya kemudian duduk disofa yang sebelumnya Baekhyun tempati.

"Darimana kau tahu sandinya?"

"Ketika mengantarmu pulang aku tak sengaja melihatnya."

Baekhyun berdecih kesal, ia pergi kedapur dan kembali dengan dua buah minuman kaleng. Ia pun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka mereka akan diketahui publik." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang disampingnya hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Byun Baekhyun bukankah kau yang menyuruhku kemari? Jadi tolong jelaskan ada apa dan untuk apa."

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan memeluk lutut.

"Tapi sebelumnya bisakah sebelumnya kau menjaga wibawamu sebagai petugas kepolisian dengan memakai sebuah seragam bukan hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek. Kau tidak seperti polisi dimataku."

"Ah, begitu. Aku sengaja menggantinya sebelum kesini, sepertinya ini lebih nyaman." Jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau bukan tipe orang yang ingin bertemu denganku secara sengaja bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Cih, tentu saja. Jadi begini…" Baekhyun sedikit menjeda perkataannya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi aku melihat Taehyung, di halte ketika aku akan pulang." Pernyataan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa? Coba kau ceritakan lebih rinci."

"Iya seperti itu, aku melihat Taehyung dihalte, ia juga seperti sedang menunggu seseorang atau entahlah aku tidak yakin, ia sendirian disana." Jelas Baekhyun santai.

"Sendiri? Tanpa ada yang menjaganya?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Lalu apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Dia bahkan berlari dan mencoba menghalangi ketika aku mengejarnya. Lihat bahkan ia membuatku terjatuh." Baekhyun menunjuk tumitnya yang memang tampak luka.

"Tapi aku masih bingung kenapa ia harus berlari, bukankah harusnya ia senang bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Entahlah, bahkan dimataku ia tak terlihat seperti seorang yang tengah disandera. Ia terlihat bebas. Aku malah takut ia adalah salah satu dari kelompok Baekbeom Hyung."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang ada didepannya, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu, "Tenanglah, tak apa. Tapi sekarang kau tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal. Kau tidak ingin memukul atau semacamnya?"

Baekhyun yang tersadarpun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulmu."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir bocah menanggapinya. Mereka masih mengobrol sampai tak terasa satu jam mereka lewati. Baekhyun sedikit lega bisa mengeluarkan kekesalannya setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung. Setidaknya ia tidak salah memilih Chanyeol yang datang. Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat mendengar suara dari perut Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang lapar. Seperti biasa Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Sopanlah kepada orang yang lebih tua. Ayo, ke dapur. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada didapur, terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran untuk dimasaknya. Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol dari ruang makan sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 playernya. Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian Chanyeol selesai dengan dua mangkuk sup ditangannya.

Mereka makan tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun, mereka hanya fokus makan. Baekhyun mengakui masakan Chanyeol memang enak, bahkan lebih baik dari masakan yang selalu dibuatnya. Mereka selesai dengan Baekhyun yang bersedia mencucikan piring dan mangkuk yang telah mereka gunakan.

"Bolehkah aku melihat-lihat isi apartemenmu?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Silahkan saja."

Chanyeol kemudian melihat-lihat sekeliling apartemen Baekhyun. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang tergantung ditembok dekat sebuah pintu kamar.

"Itu foto keluargaku. Bukankah kami terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?" Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus foto tersebut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menjauhkan tangannya dengan terkepal. "Namun tidak untuk sekarang."

"Aku seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku merasa asing dengan keluargaku sekarang."

"Aku seperti bukan bagian dari mereka lagi."

"Aku merasa sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap teduh Baekhyun yang kini terlihat rapuh. Baekhyun terlihat seperti kuat diluar tapi inilah Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol kini mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bersusah-susah menjadi orang yang sok kuat. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang Baekhyun alami, seperti sepele namun sangat berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun kemdian membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Baekhyun melotot kemudian mencoba memberontak melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aish, lepaskan bodoh!"

"Diamlah. Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku mesum, tenanglah. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun sedikit luluh, ia tak memberontak. Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluknya kemudian mengusap surainya pelan. "Pasti berat untukmu melewati ini sendirian."

"Mulai saat ini percaya padaku, aku yang akan melindungimu."

"Aku tahu kau tersesat jadi biarkan aku yang menunjukan padamu jalan keluarnya."

Ia menundukan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, tangannya ia bawa kebelakang tubuh Chanyeol, sedikit meremas kaosnya, mengeluarkan emosinya disana.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin. Mungkin seperti itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak." Satu kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan membuatnya merekatkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sudi menangis untuk orang yang bahkan mengkhianatiku dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Aku bahkan merasa dibuang."

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini muncul, tapi kini aku membenci mereka berdua."

"Aku benci mereka."

Chanyeol merasakan kaosnya basah. Ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk didadanya, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menangis. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama ia merekatkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol bahkan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkaget namun ia hanya diam saja. Ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Beberapa menit kemudian merasa keadaan menjadi canggung mereka berdua melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, maaf aku mungkin lancang." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Tak apa aku memang membutuhkannya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertegun melihatnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum tulus padanya. Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dihati keduanya terdapat desiran aneh yang membuat mereka sedikit betah saling berpandangan. Entah apa, namun itu malah membuat jantung keduanya berdetak secara abnormal. Ini aneh, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun, membuat sikorban ikut terkekeh.

Dan kini mereka menyukai kedekatan yang terjadi diantaranya. Sedikit merasa nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Baekhyun senang kini ada tempatnya untuk bersandar. Setidaknya menghilangkan perasaan resahnya.

 _Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang seperti ini? Apa karena aku terlalu sering merokok?_ Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi apapun yang mereka lakukan dari awal. Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya dilain tempat.

"Sialan, Park Chanyeol. Beraninya kau." Geramnya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Ini adalah hari rabu dan Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus membolos sekolah. Itu karena Sekretaris Choi memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikuti rapat bulanan perusahaan. Sekretaris Choi mengatakan bahwa ia harus datang menggantikan Baekbeom.

Selama rapat berlangsung Baekhyun hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Nyatanya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan perusahaan, ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Untungnya Sekretaris Choi dapat membantunya sehingga ia tak terlihat idiot didepan orang-orang yang mengikuti rapat.

"Terimakasih Tuan muda Baekhyun, sudah membantu saya dalam rapat kali ini." Sekretaris Choi sedikit membungkuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak Paman. Apakah aku terlihat bodoh tadi? Ini pertama kalinya untukku."

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan muda pasti sangat canggung tapi masukan anda untuk meningkatkan mutu perusahaan membuat kami terkesan." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya, ia terlihat seorang yang tengan memenangkan lotre.

Baekhyun dan Sekretaris Choi berjalan di lobi, sebelumnya Baekhyun sedikit berkeliling perusahaan yang kini dikelola hyungnya. Tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan dalam hati ia berambisi untuk mendapatkan kursi presdir dan menggantikan hyungnya.

Perusahaan masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Para pegawainya masih menganggap bahwa pemimpin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri untuk liburan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun pamit beberapa menit setelahnya, ia beralasan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat karena ia kurang nyaman dengan setelan jas resmi yang dikenakannya.

"Tuan muda apakah tidak berniat untuk pulang atau sekedar berkunjung ke rumah utama?" Tanya Sekretaris Choi sambil menunduk kearah jendela mobil Baekhyun.

"Mungkin nanti, aku di apartemen saja sambil menunggu Baekbeom Hyung pulang. Tetap saja jika aku kesana aku akan sendiri. Paman Choi, aku duluan." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kemudian menancapkan gas nya meninggalkan halaman parkir.

Baekhyun berhenti didepan sebuah café, ia belum berniat pulang. Ia masih ingin berada diluar karena percuma saja jika ia pulang ia hanya sendirian. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke café, dan sebelumnya ia menelepon Sehun agar datang bersama Jongin.

Baekhyun membuka jas dan dasinya, menyisakan kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya ia buka serta lengannya yang ia lipat sebatas siku. Ia terlihat tampan dan manis, apalagi dengan rambut coklat yang ia tarik keatas agar mengubah sedikit imagenya, tak lupa piercing yang ia kenakan sebelumnya ia lepas agar tak terlihat seperti anak berandalan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan dengan angkuhnya membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Aura yang dibawa Baekhyun sedikit dingin namun hilang ketika orang melihat wajah manisnya. Astaga apakah ia semanis itu?

"Baekhyun Hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, disana terlihat dua saengnya yang sedang melambai-lambai kearahnya. Baekhyun kemudian menarik kursi, duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian terlihat bodoh." Baekhyun terkekeh dihadapan keduanya membuat Sehun dan Jongin memicing curiga.

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat bahagia." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak juga, hari ini sangat melelahkan asal kalian tahu."

Jongin mengulurkan kedua jempolnya didepan muka Baekhyun, "Hyung, hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kemudian mendorong tangan Jongin sambil berdecih.

"Panggil aku tampan." Goda Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya layaknya bos.

"Ya, kau memang tampan." Jawab Jongin.

"…hanya sedikit." Cicit Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun. "Aku mendengarnya, bodoh."

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin yang memang sering saling mencela.

Mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab, apalagi dengan Jongin yang memang sejak lahir hanya bisa menggoda Baekhyun. Tak lupa cubitan dan pukulan Baekhyun beri khusus untuk Jongin yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menggodanya. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menjadi orang ketiga agar Jongin putus dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Baekhyun Oppa!" Seseorang menolehkan kepalanya lucu didepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Ah, Yeri kau disini."

"Ah, ada Sehun dan Jongin juga." Ucap Yeri sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini saudariku ia baru saja sampai di Korea hari ini." Yeri sedikit menjauh membiarkan gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya agar mendekat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Bae Joohyun, kalian bisa memanggilku Irene. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Irene pun membungkuk pada tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Jongin yang memang memiliki sifat nakal dan jahil mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan disambut dengan ramah oleh Irene, "Namaku Kim Jongin, ah tanganmu lembut sekali." Jongin sedikit bermain-main ditangan Irene membuat Baekhyun melotot kearahnya.

Kemudian disusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berkenalan dan bersalaman. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Irene. Jangan sungkan panggil saja kami dengan akrab seperti Yeri memanggil kami. Dan kau…" Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuk nya, "Akan kuadukan pada Kyungsoo." Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat Jongin memohon-mohon pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas.

Yeri dan Irene pamit pulang beberapa saat setelahnya dengan alasan bahwa Irene masih capek dan harus beristirahat.

"Oh Sehun, bukankah Irene cantik?" Goda Jongin pada Sehun.

"Maaf aku belum tertarik pada wanita." Sehun membalasnya dengan santai sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Astaga apa kau tertarik padaku?" Jongin dengan berlebihannya menutup-nutupi dadanya seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperawani.

"Aish kalian ini." Sela Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sesekali tertawa melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang terus-terusan membuat lelucon, bahkan ia sempat khawatir pengunjung yang lain akan terganggu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun.

Irene…

Wajahnya seperti tidak asing untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Shift Chanyeol baru saja berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Kini ia berada di minimarket berbelanja camilan untuk malam ini. Ia berniat akan mengunjungi Baekhyun, dengan satu kantung kresek camilan seperti tempo hari.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai dari parkiran menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Sebelumnya ia pulang kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan mandi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Chanyeol.

TING TONG

Chanyeol memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun. Meskipun ia mengetahui sandinya ia tak berniat masuk secara tidak sopan, ia terlihat seperti penyusup. Pintu apartemen dibuka, disana terlihat Baekhyun dengan jubah mandinya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mandi.

"Oh, Chanyeol! Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Sapa Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu. Silahkan."

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan berganti pakaian. Nanti kubawakan minum." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, aku membawa banyak minuman dan makanan ringan." Jawab Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disofa yang pernah ia duduki sebelumnya saat ia mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Tampak sepi. Mungkin karena Baekhyun kini tinggal sendiri.

Karena keadaan sepi Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menyalakan televisi. Tak ada acara yang bagus, namun cukup untuk membuat keadaan tidak terlalu sepi.

Baekhyun kembali dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Wangi khas Baekhyun menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciuman Chanyeol. Membuatnya mau tak mau melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kini duduk disampinya. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat pundak Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspos karena baju kebesarannya yang ia kenakan. Bahkan itu lebih mulus dari pundak wanita.

Chanyeol kendalikan dirimu.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Minggu depan akan diadakan pameran batu mulia. Mereka pasti datang, kau mau ikut?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu hyungku?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tentu aku ikut. Jika diperbolehkan aku akan menangkap mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Astaga, jangan terlalu membenci mereka, terlebih salah satunya adalah hyungmu."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku benci mereka." Nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia juga berpikir bahwa ia salah melibatkan Baekhyun dalam kasus ini, namun untuk kali ini ia membiarkannya. Mungkin kehadiran Baekhyun akan mempermudah kasus agar terselesaikan.

Merasa keadaan sedikit tidak mengenakkan, Chanyeol pun mengganti topik pembicaraan. Mulai dari cerita konyol Chanyeol ketika masih sekolah, ataupun hal bodoh yang ia lakukan saat hari-hari pertama masuk kepolisian. Itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, dan itu tidak sulit untuk membuat Baekhyun dekat dengannya.

Mereka pun membuka satu persatu bungkus makanan ringan yang dibawa Chanyeol, beserta minumannya. Mereka memakannya sambil menonton televisi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Acara televisi semakin membosankan menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku tadi mampir ditoko kaset dan membeli satu kaset film, mungkin bagus. Coba kau putar. Kasetnya ada diatas televisi." Suruh Baekhyun.

"Astaga bocah ini, siapa yang lebih tua disini, hm? Seenaknya saja." Baekhyun hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Chanyeol pun bangkit kemudian memutarkan kaset yang Baekhyun maksud.

Kaset diputar, film pun dimulai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak serius menonton film tersebut. Film tersebut menceritakan tentang seorang wanita dan pria yang bertemu dalam keadaan tak terduga. Saat mereka bertemu mereka tampak seperti kucing dan anjing, namun lama-lama mereka dekat, bahkan mereka saling menyukai tanpa mereka sadari.

Film masih terus diputar. Baekhyun menatap serius layar televisinya dengan satu kotak susu strawberry digenggamannya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, ia tampak lucu dimata Chanyeol. Entah dalam mode sadar atau tidak Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadarpun kemudian menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Diamlah, aku hanya menyender. Aku sedikit mengantuk." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus dipundakku? Menyender saja ke sofa dibelakangmu!"

Memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol susah diberi tahu, ia menyenderkan kepalanya lagi meskipun dijauhkan oleh Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun yang merasa usahanya sia-sia pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Chanyeol masih membuka matanya. Harum tubuh Baekhyun malah membuat ia tidak mengantuk. Apalagi ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah leher Baekhyun. _Astaga, apa ia benar-benar seorang pria?_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sama-sama menonton film tersebut. Kini mereka sampai di adegan dimana si pria sedang mencium si wanita. Dan itu sangat jelas dimata Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang, meskipun itu hanya ciuman namun terlihat sangat dalam. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia sedang mencoba menggoda Chanyeol? Atau hanya pikiran dewasa Chanyeol saja?

Film berakhir dengan bahagia.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau menyingkir?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, dan dengan beraninya ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma manis yang Baekhyun punya.

"Aku suka wangimu." Suara berat Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Ia mendorong kasar kepala Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit terjungkal kebelakang.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau seorang pedofilia? Aku akan melaporkanmu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual!"

"Apa? Aku hanya menghirup wangimu, untung saja aku tidak memperkosamu." Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol, "Mana ada. Mungkin aku yang akan memperkosamu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Hey, itu snack milikku!" Chanyeol merebut paksa snack yang digenggam Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun merebutnya kembali.

"Bukankah kau membelikan semua ini untukku? Jadi ini milikku!"

"Tidak, aku membelinya untuk kita berdua, jadi sebagian ini milikku!"

"Tidak, untuk yang satu ini aku ingin memakannya sendirian."

"Hey, kau tidak tahu diri ya!"

"Rebut saja kalau kau bisa." Tantang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berlarian saling mengejar didalam apartemen. Bahkan Baekhyun melempar beberapa barang seperti bantal sofa atau sandal kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang geram pun kemudian menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun. Namun entah keadaan merugikan atau menguntungkan, Baekhyun malah kaget dan terjatuh, Chanyeol pun ikut terjatuh karena tertarik oleh lengan Baekhyun yang digenggamnya.

Dan mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

Dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada sangat dekat didepan wajahnya. Chanyeol pun balik menatap Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena malu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun. "S-sialan apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, ia benar-benar terhimpit dan sulit menjauhkan Chanyeol.

Entah hanya iseng atau apa, Chanyeol menyentuhkan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sentuhan dan itu membuat Baekhyun cukup marah. Namun otak dan tubuhnya berjalan tak sinkron. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Kulit bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh kulit bibir tipis Baekhyun. Entah dapat insting darimana Baekhyun malah menutup matanya.

Namun….

BRAK

Pintu apartemen ditendang dan dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tersadar segera berdiri dan melihat kearah pintu. Disana terlihat ada seseorang memakai topeng yang berjalan tergesa kearah mereka.

Sosok tersebut menodongkan pistol tepat dikepala Chanyeol.

"Jauhi Baekhyun, sialan!" Cerca sosok tersebut kalap. Baekhyun mematung tanpa pergerakan. Ia kaget dengan Chanyeol yang sedang ditodongi sebuah senjata api. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Baekhyun memang tak perlu khawatir karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol adalah seorang polisi. Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung menepis lengan sosok tersebut membuat pistol tersebut jatuh sebelum moncongnya dapat membolongi kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan sosok tersebut saling memukul, entah dasar apa namun secara batin mereka seperti saling membenci. Sosok tersebut terbanting ke tembok karena pukulan Chanyeol. Namun keadaan tak seberuntung yang Chanyeol pikirkan karena posisi sosok tersebut sangat dekat dengan pistol yang baru saja terjatuh dan dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan kembali menodongkan pistolnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Turunkan senjatamu, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, bung."

Pelatuk sudah siap ia tarik. Dan…

PRANGGG

Baekhyun melempar satu botol minuman yang terbuat dari kaca tepat ditembok disamping kepala sosok tersebut, membuat sosok tersebut terkaget.

"Turunkan senjatamu, aku tahu itu kau…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hyung, kau melihat kamera buatanku?"_

" _Kamera yang mana?"_

" _Kamera kecil yang transparan itu, kemarin aku simpan dilemari barang tapi sekarang hilang."_

" _Ah, yang itu. Maaf aku meminjamnya."_

" _Sudah kubilang izin dulu, aku panik mencarinya. Memang kau gunakan untuk apa, Hyung?"_

" _Aku menyimpannya di apartemen, untuk mengawasi Baekhyun."_

" _Astaga, jadi kau benar-benar mengawasinya?"_

" _Ya, apalagi dengan hadirnya Park Chanyeol membuatku was-was. Kemarin aku melihat mereka bersama di apartemen."_

" _Wow, jadi mereka memang dekat? Kau menyambungkan kamera itu dengan tabletmu?"_

" _Ya, dan ini sangat berguna. Aku akan mengeceknya."_

 _Dilayar tablet terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang menonton film. Pria yang lebih tinggi sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak pria yang lebih kecil. Bahkan dengan beraninya ia terlihat seperti menyesap lehernya._

" _Hyung, bukankah itu Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Brengsek!"_

 _Tablet dibanting begitu saja kemudian ia berjalan tergesa menuju kesuatu tempat, tak lupa ia membawa topeng dan senjata api, membuat satu orang yang ditinggalkannya hanya menatap heran._

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

"Turunkan senjatamu, aku tahu itu kau…."

"…hyung."

Sosok tersebut secara perlahan menurunkan senjatanya. Nafas mereka bertiga sedikit teratur setelah beberapa menit mengalami keheningan. Baekhyun masih menatap dingin sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Meskipun memakai topeng tapi dari perawakan dan gerak-geriknya ia sangat tahu itu siapa.

Itu Baekbeom, Hyung-nya.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Baekbeom membawa senjata api. Tangan lembut Baekbeom yang sering mengusap kepala Baekhyun tergantikan oleh tangan kasar bak teroris.

Mereka masih diam saling menatap. Chanyeol tak berani berbuat gegabah salah-salah itu akan merugikan dirinya atau Baekhyun. Sebisanya ia harus melindungi Baekhyun dari Baekbeom.

Baekbeom dengan gerakan perlahan membuka topengnya. Ia tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang bahkan baru pertama kali Baekhyun lihat. Dadanya terasa sesak, paru-paru nya terasa dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang berat hingga ia sulit bernafas.

"Bukankah kau seorang polisi, Park Chanyeol? Tidak ingin menangkapku?" Sinis Baekbeom.

Dan yang tidak Baekhyun pahami adalah Chanyeol malah bersikap santai dan tersenyum ramah, "Karena segala sesuatu akan ada waktunya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekbeom kembali menodongkan pistolnya dikepala Chanyeol. Namun dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol pun mengangkat pistol dari balik celananya tepat kearah kepala Baekbeom. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton terkejut dengan senjata api yang Chanyeol pegang. Baekhyun berpikir sejak kapan Chanyeol menyimpannya? Dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini terlihat seperti seorang mafia dibanding seorang polisi.

"Wow, ternyata polisi sepertimu sudah memiliki izin untuk menyimpan senjata." Ujar Baekbeom dengan senyum miringnya.

"Tentu. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan."

"Dimana teman-temanmu? Kau tidak berniat menangkapku? Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Biarkan malam ini hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui pertemuan ini. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendekatkan senjatanya ke kening Baekbeom, begitupun dengan Baekbeom.

"Jauhi Baekhyun."

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Karena aku hyung-nya, aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dekat dengan polisi bodoh sepertimu."

"Jika kau hyung-nya mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol adalah skakmat bagi Baekbeom.

"Karena itu adalah jalanku."

"Jadi karena itu lebih baik ia menjadi milikku. Kau adalah sosok hyung paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui." Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai membuat Baekbeom tersulut emosinya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya geram melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Baekbeom. Dengan cepat ia pun membawa botol minuman yang lain yang tersimpan diatas meja.

PRANGGG

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun kembali melempar botol tersebut tepat ditembok diatas kepala Baekbeom membuat pecahan kacanya sedikit berhambur mengenai rambutnya.

"Hentikan. Kumohon hentikan." Bisik Baekhyun geram.

"Tapi Baekhyun, hyung mohon jangan dekati Park Chanyeol sialan ini."

"Kenapa? Apa karena pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap Baekbeom penuh kesedihan. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol dan Baekbeom saling menurunkan senjatanya.

"Hyung akan kembali, percayalah." Bujuk Baekbeom.

"Kau bahkan mengkhianatiku dan kedua orangtua ku."

"Tapi aku menyayangi kalian."

"Jangan membual, sialan!" Tanpa Chanyeol sadari pistol yang sedari tadi digenggamnya beralih ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat emosi, ia menodongkan pistolnya sehingga moncongnya mengenai kening Baekbeom. "B-baek…" Chanyeol tergagap melihat Baekhyun.

"Berhenti berkata jika kau menyanyangi keluarga karena pada akhirnya kau meninggalkan kami. Jadi mulai saat ini biarkan aku dipihak mereka yang selalu ingin menangkapmu." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

"Tenanglah, turunkan senjatamu, Baekhyun." Ucap Baekbeom.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika aku melihat hyung-ku sendiri seperti ini, hah?!" Baekhyun terlihat kalap, pistolnya bahkan menekan lebih dalam. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tangannya gemetar. Ia ketakukan.

"Aku sudah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya namun kau hancurkan dalam satu kali lempar. Kau benar-benar hyung yang buruk."

"B-baek turunkan senjatamu, berikan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Chanyeol." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku bersumpah akan menangkapmu dengan tanganku sendiri, namun bukan saat ini. Jadi pergilah, sebelum aku melubangi kepalamu dengan timah panas ini, Byun Baekbeom. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk si bedebah Byun Taehyung. Ah, tapi sepertinya marga Byun sudah tidak pantas kalian gunakan." Baekhyun berucap dengan penuh penekanan.

"B-baek…" Baekbeom menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"PERGILAH SEBELUM AKU BENAR-BENAR MENARIK PELATUKNYA KEPARAT!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi namun Baekbeom tetap dalam posisinya. Baekhyun yang kesal pun melempar asal pistol tersebut kemudian memukul keras wajah Baekbeom.

Baekbeom terjungkal dengan darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Baekhyun tidak main-main seperti biasa. Baekbeom merasakan ngilu yang sangat. Baekbeom pun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan dengan cepat ia segera keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih menenangkan dirinya masing-masing.

Baekhyun jatuh merosot, ia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol mendekat merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, aku disini…"

"…aku disini untukmu."

.

.

.

.

"Cepat ke kamarmu dan segeralah tidur." Titah Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau pulanglah ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu untuk malam ini." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kearah pintu kamarnya. Namun Baekhyun malah mendorongnya balik. Alhasil mereka saling mendorong.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau menurut padaku? Dasar keras kepala." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sekali saja?" Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun bersedekap dada sambil mengangkat alisnya kearah Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. "Apa?"

"Si tiang listrik sialan ini." Geram Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun berjalan kearah dapur, ia pun duduk dikursi meja makan, diikuti Chanyeol yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau membiarkannya pergi? Padahal tadi aku hampir bisa menghubungi kantor." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa menangkap mereka, iya kan, Chanyeol?" Jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari teman-temanmu ya, aku mohon, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya, itu membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Astaga, bocah berandal ini.

"Tentu saja, untukmu aku akan merahasiakannya." Chanyeol sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja, padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin mencubit Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan memukulmu." Dan Baekhyun kembali ke mode sok dinginnya membuat Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Jangan membicarakan tentang kejadian barusan, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Besok saja lagi." Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk malas-malasan.

Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol terdiam, sama sekali tidak ada topik pembicaraan. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun tidak tega jika mengusir Chanyeol. Jadi mungkin biarkan saja. Tapi satu hal yang menganggunya.

"Chanyeol kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Huh?" Chanyeol malah memasang tampang idiotnya membuat Baekhyun sangat ingin memukulnya.

"Tadi bukannya kau akan menciumku?"

"A-ah… Maaf aku tidak sadar, hehe." Chanyeol malah tergagap, Baekhyun yang melihat respon Chanyeol seperti itu ingin tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

"Asal kau tahu aku masih menyukai wanita." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku pun begitu." Jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pedofilia, Chanyeol. Aku jadi takut melihatmu." Goda Baekhyun.

"Apa? Yak, aku bukan pedofilia!" Baekhyun pun tertawa keras, Chanyeol pun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit atmosfer diantara mereka kembali menghangat. Mereka tampak akur layaknya adik dengan kakaknya. Baekhyun kini mulai menerima keberadaan Chanyeol, sehingga mau tak mau sifat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya perlahan-lahan keluar. Seperti merengek, memelas ataupun ber-aegyo. Apakah ini benar-benar Byun Baekhyun yang tempo hari memukul Chanyeol hingga babak belur?

Satu jam terlewati. Baekhyun sudah mendengkur dengan kepala diatas meja makan. Dengkuran halus terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mengusap pelan surai coklat Baekhyun. Tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kini terkulai dihadapannya.

"Kau manis sekali." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terusik.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Udara malam semakin dingin, ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun kedinginan karena ia melihat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Ia pun menggendong Baekhyun, berjalan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur Baekhyun, dan merebahkannya dikasur. Ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sebatas leher lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan tidur diluar, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku." Chanyeol berbalik namun sebelum kakinya melangkah genggaman tangan seseorang membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini. Aku takut." Bisik Baekhyun lemah dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Chanyeol pun berjongkok disamping ranjang Baekhyun kemudian kembali mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur kembali. Cepat tidur ini sudah terlalu larut, besok kau harus sekolah." Baekhyun malah menggeleng mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kosong diranjangnya.

"Naik ke ranjang, tidur dan temani aku. Hanya tidur. Aku sudah lama tidur sendiri karena biasanya aku tidur bertiga. Belakangan ini aku selalu sendiri jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaniku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol agar tidur disampingnya.

Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun berbaring telentang disamping Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Sejak Chanyeol naik ke ranjangnya ia malah tak bisa kembali menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Mau berbagi selimut bersama?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Boleh, jika kau tak keberatan."

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, kemudian membuka selimutnya dan menariknya agar Chanyeol juga tertutupi. "Sudah hangat?" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol pun memiringkan badannya hingga posisi badannya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka pun saling menatap dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun membalas senyumannya sehingga matanya menyipit.

"Sekarang aku hyungmu, cepatlah tidur, Baek."

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung? Dalam mimpimu saja."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Cepat tidur."

"Kau jangan mengganggu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Ya, selamat malam, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pada pukul enam pagi. Baekhyun masih mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia menoleh kearah samping namun disitu tampak kosong. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bangun.

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit terseok-seok karena masih mengantuk. Kerongkongannya terasa kering jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Setelah melepas dahaganya, Baekhyun berniat mencari Chanyeol, namun ketika ia melewati meja makan ia tertegun karena melihat banyak makanan disana. Disebelah piring ada sebuah pesan yang ditulis dikertas.

' _Aku memasak banyak makanan untukmu, jadi pastikan kau sarapan sebelum kau berangkat sekolah. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku harus pergi bekerja. Sampai jumpa. Temui aku jika ada apa-apa._

 _Chanyeol.'_

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat keatas. Ia akan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena Chanyeol sudah repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Ia pun segera duduk kemudian mulai menyendokkan nasi dan lauk ke mulutnya. Masakan Chanyeol sangat enak untuknya. Ditambah dengan segelas susu strawberry membuat sarapannya semakin sempurna.

Mungkin mulai saat ini sarapan pagi Baekhyun adalah masakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selesai. Ia pun kemudian mencuci piring bekas sarapannya. Setidaknya sarapan Baekhyun kali ini bukan hanya sekedar sepotong roti atau hanya beberapa buah biskuit. Baekhyun kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya berniat untuk mandi. Baekhyun tetap harus menjalani rutinitas utamanya, sebagai pelajar.

.

.

.

.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Yoongi ketika melihat benda pipih kecil transparan yang sedang Chanyeol pegang.

"Entah. Tapi sepertinya ini kamera." Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Wow, canggih sekali. Ini punyamu?"

"Bukan. Aku menemukannya di apartemen Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekbeom mengawasi Baekhyun lewat kamera ini."

"Matamu jeli sekali dapat melihat benda ini." Puji Yoongi.

"Aku melihat ini terselip didekat figura foto keluarga Baekhyun."

"Ah, begitu. Mereka hebat sekali dapat membuat benda seperti ini."

Ditatapnya kembali benda kecil yang ada ditangannya. Untuk seukuran penjahat mereka terhitung sangat cerdas dan jenius. Chanyeol bahkan berpikir bahwa jika benda ini dijual akan berharga sangat mahal.

Chanyeol menonaktifkan segala sesuatu yang ada dikamera tersebut. Salah-salah ia malah terekam didalamnya. Kemudian ia mencoba membongkarnya untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di kamera tersebut.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini terlihat sangat antusias pada kasus tersebut.

"Yoongi lihat aku bisa menghubungkan kamera ini dengan ponselku." Seru Chanyeol.

"Wow, ternyata kau cukup cerdas." Puji Yoongi main-main.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, "Ah, mungkin karena benda ini Baekbeom datang ke apartemen Baekhyun ketika aku bersamanya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai Baekbeom harus susah-susah pergi dan menyuruhmu menjauhinya?" Tanya Yoongi, ia bertanya dengan seringaian jahil diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Bentak Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Ahhh… jadi kalian sudah sedekat itu ya?" Goda Yoongi.

"Astaga Yoongi!" Yoongi pun tertawa keras setelahnya.

Omong-omong, Yoongi sudah mengetahui tentang Baekbeom yang datang ke apartemen Baekhyun semalam. Namun ia meminta Yoongi merahasiakannya, dan Yoongi dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Namun yang masih Yoongi tak pahami adalah tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah karena apa mereka menjadi dekat.

Yoongi tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi ia yakin bahwa itu privasi mereka. Maaf, itu hanya pemikiran seorang Yoongi.

"Apakah pihak pameran nanti meminta penjagaan polisi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya tidak tapi kami yang meminta, hanya berjaga-jaga seperti biasa tapi mereka mengizinkannya." Jelas Yoongi.

"Siapa yang memimpin? Kau lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Untuk kali ini Hoseok yang memimpin, penjagaan tidak ketat dan mungkin tidak sebanyak ketika pameran kemarin, hanya beberapa orang saja. "

"Hoseok? Si bodoh itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, bahkan kau lebih bodoh darinya. Dia berubah menyeramkan ketika serius. Dia polisi cerdas asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol mencibir kesal kearah Yoongi, "Aku lebih cerdas."

"Selama kau senang, Chanyeol." Yoongi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Yoongi bolehkah aku mengajak Baekhyun lagi?" Pinta Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya jangan, aku takut ia dalam bahaya."

"Tidak, aku akan menjaganya."

"Jangan melibatkan orang asing dalam bahaya, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun dan ia yang memintanya sendiri." Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Astaga kau dan bocah kecil itu memang sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi ia menjadi tanggunganmu, oke? Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memukulmu jika ia terluka."

"Serahkan padaku." Senyum lebar Chanyeol terukir diwajahnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih tampan. Chanyeol bergumam bahwa ia akan menyelipkan kamera ini kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia yang akan mengawasi Baekhyun.

Bukankah ia terlihat sangat peduli terhadap orang yang ia anggap adiknya?

Benar begitu kan, Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap dadanya ketika melihat apartemennya dibuat berantakan oleh teman-temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan si berisik Jongdae. Baekhyun bahkan berniat menjual apartemennya karena memang terlihat sangat berantakan. Snack yang berceceran, bantal sofa yang terlempar, karpet yang terlipat-lipat dan botol minuman kosong yang berserakan.

Mereka datang ke apartemen Baekhyun –sebenarnya memaksa– dengan tujuan ingin menghibur Baekhyun yang sejak datang ke sekolah terlihat murung. Jika Baekhyun yang biasanya suka memukul kepala orang kini terganti dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk jika ada yang menceramahinya. Dan bukannya senang, itu malah terlihat aneh dimata mereka.

Mereka semua duduk diatas karpet. Baekhyun menyender ke kaki sofa sambil bersedekap dada dengan Sehun yang sedang tiduran di pahanya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain, tolong ingatkan mereka berdua untuk tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang, Baekhyun ingin muntah melihatnya. Dan Jongdae sedang berteriak-teriak frustasi karena layar dihadapannya menampilkan kata 'l _ose_ '. Ya, Jongdae sedang bermain game di _play station_ milik Baekhyun.

"Sehun ada apa dengan keningmu?" Baekhyun menyentuh kening Sehun yang terlihat luka, mungkin karena tergores sesuatu.

"Ah, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

PLAK

Baekhyun memukul keras kening Sehun membuat pemiliknya sedikit memekik. "Astaga, hyung. Kenapa kau malah memukulku?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kukira kau akan bilang kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku kemudian kau menyuruhku hati-hati." Canda Sehun.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Kau pikir aku ini kekasihmu?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihmu saja, hyung?" Satu geplakan kembali mendarat dikening Sehun. "Dalam mimpimu."

Baekhyun meraih bungkusan rokoknya, mengambil satu batang dari dalamnya kemudian menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Ia menghembuskan satu nafas penuh asap sambil mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. "Berhentilah merokok, hyung. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk melakukannya."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mendelik tak suka, "Berhentilah menceramahiku Sehun, sebelum rokok ini mencolok matamu." Sehun yang masih berada dipaha Baekhyun pun bergidik ngeri sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak oleh asapnya sendiri ketika ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, astaga apakah mereka sedang… berciuman? Bukan munafik, namun ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun untuk melihat sesama pria saling melumat, meskipun ia tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu sudah lama berpacaran.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat pada saat dirinya dan Chanyeol hampir saja berciuman. Meskipun ia masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia menyukai perempuan, tapi entahlah, ini terasa sangat aneh untuknya. Lagi pula ia menganggap Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sekedar hyung-nya. Namun memikirkannya saja membuat tubuhnya merasa geli.

"Hyung, jangan melihat mereka seperti itu." Sehun berbisik membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebawahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak." Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun melotot kearahnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh secara serempak kearah pintu saat bel berbunyi. Tampaknya Baekhyun memiliki satu tamu lagi kali ini. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Pintu dibuka dan Baekhyun mendapati sosok jangkung yang selalu berkeliaran disekelilingnya belakangan ini.

Itu Chanyeol. Berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja memikirkan Chanyeol dan kini ia sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Ah Chanyeol, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah seperti itu reaksimu ketika aku bertamu? Dan juga- aish, bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti sok merokok?" Chanyeol memukul tangan Baekhyun membuat rokok yang sedari tadi dipegang Baekhyun terjatuh, kemudian Chanyeol menginjaknya. Ini seperti déjà vu bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencibir kesal kearah Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia buat sedatar-datarnya dihadapan Chanyeol, namun itu malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun pun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Kaki jenjang Chanyeol mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen Baekhyun dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat teman-teman Baekhyun.

"Ah, ternyata ada teman-temanmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, mereka membuat apartemenku hancur." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mendelik kesal kearah teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa cengengesan.

"Duduklah, Chanyeol. Ada apa? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Ini tentang pameran batu mulia yang pernah kubicarakan. Jadi-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong sedetik setelah matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi?"

"Baek, sepertinya akan kujelaskan lewat telepon saja. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku masih ada tugas. Nanti ku telepon, aku pamit dulu." Chanyeol segera berdiri lalu sedikit membungkuk membalas salam dari teman-teman Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang heran Chanyeol yang kini sudah lenyap dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di kap mobil miliknya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggu Chanyeol pun datang. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun menyuruh sosok itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia pun mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau dekat dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku dekat dengannya setahun yang lalu sejak aku mulai disekolahkan disekolah Baekhyun." Jawab sosok tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku. Dan lagi pula belakangan ini kau sangat sulit dihubungi." Chanyeol memutar setirnya kearah kiri dan berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah.

"Belakangan ini kami sangat dibatasi, jadi kami jarang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar kecuali mungkin dengan teman-teman disekolahku."

Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Kau hampir saja dalam bahaya jika membicarakan tentang pameran itu tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya, maaf." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum miring.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Nasihatnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kemudian menepuk pundak sosok tersebut, "Kau yang seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Kau sangat betah dengan drama mu sepertinya."

"Ya, jadi mungkin setelah ini aku akan mendapat penghargaan aktor terbaik." Gurau sosok tersebut yang mengundang gelak tawa dari Chanyeol.

"Kau akan datang ke pameran nanti?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk membawa Baekhyun kesana." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sosok tersebut berdecak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Kau malah akan membuatnya dalam bahaya, Chanyeol."

"Tidak akan, tenang saja. Dan kau, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai malah kau disangka sebagai pemeran utamanya, kau hanya pemeran figuran."

"Aku memang pemeran utamanya, bodoh. Tapi Chanyeol, ada satu hal yang menggangguku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli terhadap Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dipinggiran setir mobil. "Entahlah, sepertinya tubuhku bergerak otomatis untuk melindunginya."

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tampak seseorang sedang menekan tombol panggil pada satu nama diponselnya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Dirasa panggilan sudah tersambung ia pun memulai percakapan tanpa basa-basi.

"Hyung, sepertinya kita memang harus berhati-hati pada polisi bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Tadi aku melihatnya datang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Sepertinya akan ada yang dibicarakan tentang pameran itu. Namun entah kenapa sebelum berucap ia langsung pergi begitu saja."

" _Sudah kuduga. Tetap awasi mereka. Sepertinya kamera buatanmu sudah ia ambil, tabletku sama sekali tidak merespon._ "

"Tentu. Tapi Hyung, apakah kau masih menyayangi Baekhyun?"

Sementara hanya keheningan yang ia dengar diseberang sana, nafas berat yang sarat akan keputusasaan terdengar sangat memilukan. " _Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga ia tetap adik ku._ "

"Bersabarlah, ini pilihanmu."

" _Ya, segeralah kembali._ _ **Bos**_ _meminta kita berkumpul._ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Review?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	7. Chapter 7

Pria dengan kulit albino itu sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, menatap tubuh dan wajah tampannya. Itu Oh Sehun. Ia kemudian memakaikan jaket hitam ke tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari biasanya, mungkin efek dari model rambut yang biasa turun kini ia naikan, membuat kesan berbeda ketika orang melihatnya.

Sehun masih berdiri di depan cermin. Sesekali ia menata kembali rambutnya. Ia mengecek jam yang tergantung dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul enam. Sehun menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya, matahari sudah tenggelam, mulai terganti dengan gelapnya malam.

Seseorang membuka secara pelan pintu kamar Sehun, ia pun membalikan badannya. "Sudah siap?" Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk berjongkok sambil berpangku tangan dipinggir jalan. Ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Baekhyun sudah mendesah kesal karena Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam. Baekhyun tidak suka menunggu.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Pengemudinya menurunkan kaca mobil kemudian melambai kearah Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk." Serunya.

Baekhyun masih kesal tanpa menjawab ia segera masuk ke bangku penumpang disamping bangku pengemudi. Ia sedikit membanting pintu mobil tersebut membuat si pemilik sedikit terkaget. Yang Baekhyun tak pahami adalah pemilik mobil ini, atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia akan pergi bertugas atau pamer kemewahan?

"Kenapa kau terus cemberut seperti itu?" Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam duduk berjongkok dipinggir jalan sendirian, udara semakin dingin, dan kau datang dengan wajah bodohmu? Astaga Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi." Jelasnya panjang lebar, Chanyeol berdecak kagum mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau marah-marah seperti wanita, Baekhyun apakah kau sedang datang bulan?" Canda Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan wanita, bodoh." Baekhyun memukul keras tangan Chanyeol membuat mobilnya sedikit oleng.

"Diamlah Baekhyun, aku sedang menyetir." Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca mobil.

Ya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sedang berada diperjalanan menuju pameran batu mulia yang beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bicarakan. Memang beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun di apartemen dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia benar-benar menelepon Baekhyun. Menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana yang harus ia lakukan saat nanti.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Entah karena apa, tapi mungkin ia gugup. Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia memaksa Chanyeol agar ikut dalam penjagaan. Namun dengan halus Chanyeol tentu saja menolaknya. Memang dasar Baekhyun yang keras kepala, ia pun mengancam Chanyeol akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun membuat rencana untuk mereka berdua, tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mungkin akan dibantai oleh atasannya jika konsekuensi terburuk dari rencana ini terjadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Tak bisakah kau menyetir lebih cepat?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Kau ini kenapa cerewet sekali hm? Sebentar lagi sampai."

Baekhyun tak menjawab setelahnya. Ia hanya memainkan jari-jarinya sambil merengut lucu. Chanyeol melirik sebentar kearah Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum. Namja manis yang berkeliaran disekitarnya ini telah membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Entah apa, namun ia yakin bahwa itu…

"Kita sampai." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebentar kemudian pandangannya beralih pada gedung besar didepannya. Ia pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kearah gedung diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana membuat kesan cool pada dirinya. Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya pun dengan senang hati berdecih sambil mengolok-olok Chanyeol.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu memakai baju tugas seperti itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah beberapa polisi yang memakai baju seragamnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku hanya pernah melihatmu memakai kaos yang berlogo kepolisian, itupun kau memakai jas. Chanyeol, aku ragu apakah kau benar-benar seorang polisi?" Mata Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"Memakai pakaian santai seperti ini tidak akan mencuri perhatian." Jelasnya. Dan Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung yang dijadikan pemeran tersebut. Banyak sekali batu-batu mulia atau berlian yang dipamerkan. Baekhyun yakin bahwa semua ini adalah barang-barang berharga. Namun ia tak habis pikir bahwa barang-barang ini mungkin akan raib dibawa oleh kawanan hyung-nya.

"Chanyeol kapan mereka datang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entah. Kita tunggu saja. Mereka pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Namun aku cukup yakin mereka tidak akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti kemarin."

"Ada berapa barang yang berharga disini?"

"Semuanya tentu saja berharga. Namun yang paling mahal hanya ada dua, dan ditempatnya ada dua polisi yang sedang berjaga."

"Sepertinya hari ini sedikit sekali yang berjaga."

"Kris hyung tidak ingin terlalu mencolok untuk kali ini, ia hanya menyuruh beberapa orang untuk disini. Karena pasti ujung-ujungnya kami yang akan kalah."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol kemudian merangkulnya, ia sedikit berjinjit. "Tenang, bukankah kau berjanji akan menangkapnya bersamaku?" Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun kemudian ia yang merangkulnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu. Ingat rencana kita jika kau ingin bertemu mereka, oke? Dan pastikan kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Aku akan menyusulmu. Dan rahasiakan ini karena mungkin aku akan dibunuh atasan jika mereka mengetahuinya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol, mengapa kau yakin jika rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika nanti pulang. Sekarang ayo kita melihat-lihat lagi. "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun kembali mengelilingi isi pameran. Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat batu-batu yang menurutnya cantik. Baekhyun memang pada dasarnya menyukai keindahan merasa sangat senang bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tolong disini ada yang terluka!" Teriakan itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka pun dengan segera berlari ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat ada seseorang yang memegangi perutnya.

Ia ditusuk dibagian perut. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun langsung berhambur kearah orang tersebut. Dengan cepat ia pun mencoba menghentikan pendarahan. Dengan keahliannya di bidang medis, ia mampu mengehentikannya, sedikitnya orang yang ditusuk itu tidak kehilangan banyak darah.

"Chanyeol-ssi bawa saja ia ke mobil patroli, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap seseorang disamping Chanyeol.

"Ah, baiklah. Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah kau yang bertugas menjaga dua batu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku disana kemudian aku mendengar teriakan jadi aku berlari kemari, tapi disana ada seorang lagi yang berjaga." Jelasnya.

"Memang siapa yang bersamamu? Hoseok?"

"Bukan, aku baru melihatnya. Ia bilang ia polisi baru." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Seingatnya tak ada lagi yang diangkat menjadi polisi setelah dirinya.

"Sial kita kecolongan lagi! Kau cepatlah bawa ia ke rumah sakit, lalu beritahu Hoseok bahwa The Invisible sudah disini." Polisi yang diberi perintah itupun mengangguk meskipun sedikit bingung. Namun Chanyeol sudah menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia pun segera berlari kearah ruangan dimana dua batu mulia disimpan.

Ia pun berhenti dengan nafas yang berantakan didepan pintu ruangan. Disana tampak kosong. Tidak ada orang. Chanyeol pun mendekat kearah kotak dimana batu tersebut disimpan. "Sial!" Desisnya saat melihat kotak itu sudah kosong. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa ini merupakan rencana mereka.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan sesuatu. Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi panik lupa bahwa ia membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia teringat rencananya dengan Baekhyun kemudian ia berlari menuju suatu tempat diruangan tersebut.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengawasi."

.

.

.

.

"Sial. Pakaian polisi ini membuatku kepanasan."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepi dan gelap namun disana terlihat banyak sekali barang-barang. Sepertinya ini adalah gudang. Dengan santainya ia pun menyalakan lampu, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Digenggamannya terlihat dua benda yang sedikit berkilauan. Ia pun tersenyum kemudian memasukannya kedalam sebuah kantong.

Karena dirasa pakaiannya tidak nyaman, ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia siapkan disana. Namun dengan cepat seragam palsu itu segera ia masukan ke dalam tas agar jejaknya tak diketahui. Tak lupa ia memakai masker hitam dan topi, dan ia siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Misi selesai." Gumamnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tidak secepat itu, hyung." Satu sosok keluar dari tumpukan kardus yang ada disana. Sosok itu segera mendekat kearah seseorang yang kini berada didekat pintu yang sedang kaget dengan sosok yang dilihatnya. Itu Baekhyun, berjalan dengan santai disertai senyum sinis yang melekat diwajah manisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menangkapmu, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun kepada seseorang tersebut. Itu adalah hyung-nya, Baekbeom. Berdiri dengan tegang karena tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa berada ditempat persembunyiannya. Wajah tegangnya perlahan-lahan melembut.

"Pulanglah, Baek. Disini bukan tempatmu."

"Tidak. Sebelum aku menangkapmu atau kau yang menyerahkan dirimu pada polisi."

"Kau tidak mengerti keadaannya. Jadi tolong, mengerti dan pulanglah, Baek."

"Apa yang tak ku mengerti, hah?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya, Baek. Hyung berjanji akan menyerahkan diri namun tidak untuk sekarang."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, hyung." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya, itu pisau lipat. Baekbeom kaget karena kini Baekhyun menodongkan pisau tepat di dadanya. "Bahkan aku tidak takut jika aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga, pengkhianat keluarga."

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Logikanya memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar sanggup membunuh hyung-nya sendiri. Namun hatinya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa hyung-nya sendiri adalah seorang penjahat. Dan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya, demikian pula dengan Baekbeom. Mereka sama-sama diam. Jika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, Baekbeom balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Menyerahlah. Kumohon."

"Tidak secepat itu, bung." Satu suara membuat mereka terpaksa menoleh. Baekbeom panik melihat orang tersebut apalagi dengan barang yang dibawanya. "Tidak jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Baekbeom.

Baekhyun menoleh, ia melihat ada orang yang berlari kearahnya dengan mengangkat sebuah vas bunga. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut. Namun waktu memang terlalu mendesak ia pun hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. Kemudian…

PRANG

Terdengar suara pecahan dari vas bunga yang menyentuh kulit seseorang. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya. Namun ia merasa aneh karena sama sekali tak ada rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat satu tangan seseorang yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Hyung kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Polisi sudah mendekat." Seru orang yang memecahkan vas tersebut.

"T-tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat!" Orang tersebut menyeret tangan Baekbeom keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Baekhyun dan orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Itu Chanyeol. Tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari depan kepala Baekhyun. Darah mulai mengalir dari tangannya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"A-astaga Chanyeol." Chanyeol terduduk sambil memegangi tangannya. Rasa sakit mulai terasa dan ia pun sedikit mengerang. Baekhyun segera membuka sweater yang dikenakannnya dan membuka kaos yang dipakainya, merobeknya lalu memakaikannya ke tangan Chanyeol bermaksud agar darahnya tidak semakin banyak keluar.

Baekhyun pun memakai kembali sweaternya, ia masih gemetar karena darah Chanyeol banyak sekali keluar. Ia pun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan memapahnya menuju mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" Seseorang bertanya pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di mobil Chanyeol. Dari seragamnya ia mungkin teman Chanyeol, di name tag nya tertera nama Jung Hoseok.

"Chanyeol terluka ketika menolongku."

"Biarkan kami membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, aku yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Astaga apa kau bocah keras kepala yang Chanyeol katakan waktu itu? Baiklah, kau bisa menyetir? Kami akan berada dibelakangmu." Baekhyun pun mengangguk kemudian membawa tubuh Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil. Ia pun sedikit merogoh saku Chanyeol untuk mencari kunci mobilnya.

Baekhyun menyetir dengan tangan yang gemetar. Disampingnya Chanyeol terdiam dengan muka yang pucat pasi. "Kumohon bertahanlah."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisah diruang tunggu. Pandangannya terus beralih pada satu ruangan dimana Chanyeol sedang ditangani. Meskipun Hoseok terus menenangkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat, tetap saja itu tak membuat rasa khawatir Baekhyun berkurang.

Seseorang dengan jas putih keluar. Itu dokter yang menangani Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Hoseok langsung berhambur kearahnya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kami memberikan beberapa jahitan ditangannya. Tapi sejauh ini ia baik-baik saja meskipun ia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Lukanya akan cepat kering, jadi kalian tenang saja." Jelas sang dokter. Baekhyun dan Hoseok pun bisa bernafas lega.

"Apakah ia harus dirawat?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Kami sudah menyarankan agar Tuan Park dirawat supaya lukanya dapat kami kontrol tapi ia menolaknya. Saya sudah membuatkan resep obat untuk Tuan Park."

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya. Kau lihatlah Chanyeol. Aku akan menelepon anak buahku agar menemani kalian pulang, aku harus ke kantor setelah ini." Ucap Hoseok pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Chanyeol pulang, Hoseok-ssi. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu. Kau hati-hati." Hoseok pun melangkah pergi dengan sang dokter menuju ruang administrasi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana. Dengan langkah ragu ia pun membuka pintu ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada.

Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang dan beberapa orang perawat yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan. Merasa ada yang datang Chanyeol pun memandang kearah pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih pada tangan Chanyeol yang diperban. Ia sedikit meringis melihatnya. "Apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak seberapa." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang satunya.

Baekhyun pun bersedekap dada dihadapan Chanyeol, ia memasang wajah datar yang dibuat-buat. "Kau yang menyuruhku agar tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, tapi malah kau yang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh itu."

"Yak, apa itu caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang melindungimu?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah menolongku, biarkan saja kepalaku terluka dihadapan si bedebah itu!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat para perawat yang ada disana memandangnya. Chanyeol pun membungkuk meminta maaf pada mereka kemudian pamit pergi. Ia pun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Berteriaklah disini. Jangan didepan banyak orang." Baekhyun melepas paksa genggaman tangan Chanyeol saat mereka berhenti dilorong rumah sakit. Disana sangat sepi hanya ada mereka berdua. Ditambah lampu yang remang menambah kesan yang sedikit mencekam.

"Berhenti berkata kau akan melindungiku jika itu membuat dirimu celaka, Chanyeol." Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya mengeras kini berubah menjadi raut yang sedih.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji. Dan aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya, Baekhyun."

"Itu malah membuatmu dalam bahaya, Chanyeol. Tolong mengertilah. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka dalam masalah ini."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya. "Sudah kubilang bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi terburuk yang akan terjadi, dan daripada kau yang mengalaminya lebih baik aku saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin melindungiku?"

"Itu karena-"

"Apa karena kau mengasihaniku? Apa kau kasihan melihatku dikhianati keluargaku sendiri? Jadi apakah itu alasanmu? Kau terlalu baik, Chanyeol. Kita bahkan belum lama mengenal tapi kau sudah terluka karena kesalahanku. Jadi mulai saat ini tolong menjauh dariku aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi. Aku akan berusaha sendiri dan kuharap kau mengerti sebelum aku-"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan kini berbalik Chanyeol yang memotong ucapan panjang lebar dari Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun memotongnya dengan berbicara, berbeda dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, mengecupkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol perbuat. Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun kemudian melepaskannya.

"Dengan apa yang kuperbuat barusan, kuharap kau mengetahui alasanku untuk melindungimu, Baekhyun." Ucapnya lembut namun tetap dengan suara yang berat.

Baekhyun masih diam sambil menatap mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya ia ingin memukul Chanyeol karena sudah berani menciumnya, namun debaran dijantungnya mengatakan hal lain.

Dan Baekhyun mulai menyukai debaran itu.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Ia benamkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Pipinya ia sandarkan pada kepala Baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya. Baekhyun tidak menolak ataupun merespon. Ia masih kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menjauhiku." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun mulai resah. Ia pun merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu." Tuntut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi beban bagimu, Chanyeol."

"Luka ini tidak seberapa daripada luka hatimu yang dikhianati oleh keluarga. Jadi biarkan aku melindungimu, anggap aku keluarga atau apapun semaumu. Aku akan tetap disini untukmu."

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

Desiran angin terasa menyapu kaki mereka. Disana sama sekali tidak ada orang yang melihat interaksi antara dua manusia dengan gender yang sama itu. Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut coklat Baekhyun, usapannya merambat turun, mulai dari pipi, dagu dan turun ke lehernya. Chanyeol menarik pelan tengkuk Baekhyun, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Bibir tebar Chanyeol sedikit terbuka mendekat kearah bibir Baekhyun. Masa bodoh dengan tindakannya yang kurang ajar tapi Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Chanyeol mengecupi bibir Baekhyun, memberi kesan geli pada si penerima. Kecupan-kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat manis sehingga ia terus melumatnya.

Lumatan yang awalnya pelan kini berubah menjadi nakal karena Baekhyun tak kunjung meresponnya. Chanyeol menggoda bibir Baekhyun dengan menyapukan lidahnya ke permukaan bibirnya. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah seorang remaja yang tidak bisa bertahan jika ada seseorang yang menggoda dirinya.

Entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol meskipun terasa sangat kaku. Namun kekakuan Baekhyun malah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol semakin gencar ketika desahan kecil keluar dari mulut manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih setia menggoda bibir Baekhyun. Lidahnya mulai bermain ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses lebih untuk Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol merambat mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Namun tak ingin hal lain terjadi, Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Ibu jarinya terangkat mengusap saliva yang tertinggal disudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian tangannya terayun untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau-" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Dasar pedofilia."

"Kita berbeda beberapa tahun dan kau menyebutku pedofilia? Kau seperti menganggapku Ahjussi yang sudah berusia lanjut."

"Benar, kau memang sudah tua." Baekhyun pun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol membuatnya kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Ingatkan aku jika aku masih menyukai perempuan." Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku yang akan membuatmu melupakan kalimat itu."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulmu. Cepat pulang!" Baekhyun pun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah tersenyum didepan sana.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hampir saja membunuh Baekhyun, sialan!" Baekbeom memukul keras wajah pria berlesung pipit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Astaga, hyung dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Pria tersebut menahan tubuh Baekbeom yang terus mendekat kearahnya. "Penjelasan apa? Jelas-jelas kau akan memukulnya didepan mataku!"

"Astaga oppa, apa kau belum mengerti?" Sesosok wanita berjalan dengan santai menghampiri dua pria yang sedang tampak kurang baik itu. Baekbeom memandang penuh tanya kearah wanita tersebut.

"Jadi, dia terpaksa melakukan itu adalah untuk memancing Park Chanyeol keluar. Aku sudah memberitahu point pentingnya." Jawabnya malas.

Lelaki berlesung pipit itu pun berdiri dan menghampiri Baekbeom kemudian menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kau hanya mendengarkan dia tapi tidak mendengarkanku. Itu alasanku. Aku melihat Park Chanyeol yang sedang mengawasi kalian berdua. Bahkan aku terpaksa masuk lewat jendela dari ruangan sebelah. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika bergelantungan ditembok luar ruangan?" Jelas pria tersebut.

Baekbeom kini mulai terlihat sedikit tenang. "Hyung, sepertinya kau akan memiliki adik ipar, bukankah begitu?" Godanya membuat Baekbeom melepas paksa tangan yang bertengger dipundaknya.

"Tapi setidaknya dia bisa melindungi Baekhyun, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Park Chanyeol…"

"Dia bukan orang biasa."

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan lebih dari tengah malam. Dinginnya angin malam membuat pria manis itu merapatkan sweater yang dikenakannya. Jalanan sudah tidak terlalu ramai mengingat hari sudah sangat larut, bahkan hari pun sudah berganti. Baekhyun –pria manis itu– berjalan seorang diri ditengah gelapnya kota Seoul.

Setelah bedebat dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya yang dengan kekeh ia ingin mengantar Baekhyun dengan tangan terlukanya, tentu saja Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah karena sangat berbahaya menyetir dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun pun mengancam Chanyeol untuk tidak menemuinya jika ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya(beserta mobilnya) dan ia pun pulang dengan berjalan kaki meskipun jarak rumah Chanyeol dengan apartemennya cukup jauh.

Chanyeol bahkan menawarkan Baekhyun –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa agar Baekhyun menginap dirumahnya. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu lelah dan ia ingin cepat pulang ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun berhenti ditaman kosong. Ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah ayunan. Kakinya menjinjit kemudian ia ayunkan tubuhnya. Taman tersebut tampak sepi dan gelap, pencahayaan hanya berasal dari rembulan yang kini tampak tertutup sedikit awan hitam.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memandang langit. Gelap sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Karena pada dasarnya tak ada yang membuat Baekhyun takut. Meskipun itu preman yang berkeliaran atau hantu. Mungkin untuk yang kedua Baekhyun akan mempertimbangkannya.

Baekhyun memandang tanah yang ada dibawahnya, kemudian sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat di depannya. Baekhyun mendongak melihat siapa orang yang menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kenapa jam segini kau masih diluar?" Tanyanya.

"Sehun! Ku kira siapa. Sedang ingin saja, temani aku."

Orang yang ternyata Sehun itu pun duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama dan mengabaikan waktu yang kian melarut.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Sehun? Dan- apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" Baekhyun menyentuh rambut Sehun kemudian menepuk-nepuknya agar rambutnya seperti rambut Sehun yang biasanya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, jangan sampai kau mengalahkan ketampananku. Nah seperti ini saja." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya saat rambut Sehun kembali dengan model yang menurun.

"Astaga hyung, kau itu manis, sama sekali tidak tampan."

"Sehun, aku sedang ingin memukul kepala orang, kau mau?" Sehun cengengesan sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Kau harus cepat pulang untuk tidur, hyung. Besok sekolah."

"Mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Baiklah ayo." Sehun berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Yak, aku hanya bercanda aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku membawa mobil jadi aku bisa mengantarmu dengan cepat. Ayo, hyung."

Baekhyun pun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menuju mobilnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang baru saja sampai dan melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Sambil memegang tangan yang terluka, ia hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

"Ck. Sialan."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** yekan.

Makasih buat yang suka dan nyempetin review ff abal-abal ini '-')/ btw makin ancur yekan duh maapkeun.

Ini cipok-cipokannya kupersembahkan khusus buat kak YutaCBKSHH yg udah ngebet chanbaek anuan, tapi ini ga hot kan aw maap nanti kubuat yg lebih ehem. Asiq:3

See you~


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikamar. Ia rebahkan dirinya sambil memandang tangannya yang dibalut perban. Masih terasa ngilu namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Ia merogoh ponselnya kemudian melihat jam yang ada dilayarnya. Sudah pukul satu dini hari.

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun terasa sulit. Ia berguling kearah kiri, kemudian berguling kearah sebaliknya. Ia pun menelentangkan badannya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya terulur kearah dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang biasa dirasakan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Jantungnya bekerja duakali lipat dari biasanya. Dan juga merasakan desiran aneh saat memikirkan seseorang yang belakangan ini berkeliaran disekitarnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Saat ia mencium Baekhyun.

Entah dari mana keberanian itu muncul tapi sepertinya ia harus melakukannya. Ia mulai ragu masih menyukai perempuan saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Baekhyun itu berbeda.

Chanyeol menekan satu kontak yang menurutnya memang harus ia panggil. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga lebarnya. Satu kali panggilannya tak diangkat. Ia tak jera kemudian mencoba untuk memanggilnya lagi dan lagi. Sampai pada panggilan kelima, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bocah pendek itu."

Ia mendesah kesal kemudian menyambar jaket yang tergeletak dikasurnya, kemudian ia berlari keluar untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Salahnya yang membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri apalagi dengan membiarkannya berjalan kaki, dan ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa tanpa arah. Ia tak memikirkan lagi tangannya yang berdenyut nyeri atau pun kakinya yang kedinginan karena ia hanya berbalut celana pendek. Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat disebuah taman yang sepi. Ia tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun yang tampak baik-baik saja. Namun senyumannya memudar saat ia melihat ada seseorang yang menemani Baekhyun.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedekatan mereka. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun membenarkan rambut orang tersebut. Lama ia berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ck. Sialan." Ia berdecak sambil memegang tangannya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil sesekali menenggak cola yang dipegangnya. Ia berada dikantin dan baru saja ia keluar dari kelasnya. Ia mengutuk guru matematika yang secara mendadak mengadakan ulangan. Baekhyun yang memang siswa antara pintar dan tidak pintar hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya ia pintar dalam mencari kunci jawaban temannya.

Baekhyun masih sendirian, Jongdae ada sedikit urusan dengan teman satu clubnya, sedangkat Sehun dan Jongin entah kemana. Mungkin kelas mereka belum keluar.

Kantin masih tampak sepi. Entah para siswa yang malas pergi ke kantin atau ia yang terlalu dini untuk pergi ke kantin karena memang bel istirahat belum berbunyi.

"Ah, kau sudah disini, hyung." Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun kemudian duduk disampingnya diikuti Sehun yang duduk didepan Baekhyun. Namun setelah ia menepuk kepala Baekhyun, ia mengernyit bingung melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Baekhyun kemudian langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku merasa kau tidak baik, belakangan ini kau tidak pernah memukulku lagi, bukankah kepalaku favoritmu, hyung?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Kim Jongin, singkirkan wajahmu atau akan kupastikan besok wajahmu harus menjalani operasi karena aku akan merobeknya." Baekhyun memandang bengis Jongin yang menatapnya lekat dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jongin pun memundurkan wajahnya sambil mencibir.

"Astaga apa kau sedang datang bulan." Gumamnya namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. "Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Jongin pun nyengir bocah mendengarnya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan alasan ingin memesan makanan –juga memesankan untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin. Dan Jongin sangat berterimakasih pada Sehun yang dengan baik hati bersedia memesan makanan, karena dirinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Jongin kenapa kau bisa menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Menyukai seseorang itu bisa saja tanpa alasan, aku saja hanya dengan melihatnya langsung menyukainya."

"Tapi, yeah… kau tahu, Kyungsoo itu laki-laki dan itu masih sedikit aneh untukku, bukankah sebelumnya mantan-mantan kekasihmu adalah wanita?"

"Hyung," Jongin menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan. Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, jalani saja. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo bukan karena dia seorang pria atau wanita, tapi karena aku memang mencintainya. Mencintai, menyukai ataupun menyayangi seseorang, sebenarnya tidak mempunyai alasan yang logis."

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Tapi hyung, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak ada, cepat makan makananmu." Ujar Baekhyun saat Sehun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi makanan. Jongin hanya tersenyum menyeringai dengan tatapan menggoda kearah Baekhyun yang dihadiahi pelototan dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku takut jika melotot saja matamu sekecil itu."

"Yak, Kim Jongin, apa kau benar-benar bosan hidup?"

"Aku masih ingin hidup hyung, aku masih belum puas menggodamu."

"Yak, Kim Jongin, sekali lagi kuperingatkan, diam atau ku penggal kepalamu sekarang juga."

"Astaga kalian, diamlah, dan makan makanan kalian." Sehun menengahi. Namun memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak akan pernah berhenti, Jongin masih setia menggoda Baekhyun meskipun mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan." Ujar Baekhyun yang hanya dihadiahi acungan jempol oleh Jongin.

Godaan Jongin sedikit mereda ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak menanggapinya. Hanya tersisa obrolan kecil dengan Sehun yang mulai berada didalamnya.

"Hyung, tadi Zelo meneleponku." Ujar Sehun.

"Zelo?" Ulang Baekhyun.

"Ya, dia berkata ada sesuatu yang penting dan ia meminta bantuan kita bertiga. Sepulang sekolah Zelo akan menjemput."

"Astaga apa si bodoh itu menganggap kita anak Taman Kanak-Kanak yang harus dijemput?" Malas Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menggigit hamburger yang ada ditangannya, "Entah, tapi hanya kita bertiga tanpa anak-anak yang lain."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian meneruskan acara makannya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, apakah kita harus menunggu si bodoh itu seharian?" Kesal Jongin.

"Ya, kita harus memukulnya ramai-ramai ketika ia sudah sampai." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Aku setuju." Singkat Sehun yang kemudian dibalas acungan jempol oleh Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin kini berada di gerbang sekolahnya. Satu jam yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan kini mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan gusar. Pasalnya adalah Zelo yang berjanji akan menjemput mereka bertiga sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Jika dia meminta bantuan kita untuk memukul orang sepertinya malah ia yang menjadi orang pertama yang akan kita pukul." Geram Baekhyun.

"Oppa." Baekhyun menoleh merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia pun berbalik kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, Yeri. Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya." Yeri mengangkat paper bag yang dipegangnya.

"Wah, untuk siapa? Kau membuatku cemburu." Goda Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun oppa pasti mengenalnya." Yeri tersenyum malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Akan kupastikan aku memukul orang itu."

"Ah, itu dia." Yeri menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil. Kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya, meskipun dengan malu-malu ia memberikan paper bag itu. Yeri pun pamit pergi dengan sebelumnya ia mengecup singkat pipi orang tersebut.

Itu Zelo.

Yeri kembali menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "Oppa, dia kekasihku. Jaga dia baik-baik, mengerti?" Seetelah berbisik ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan senyum yang menggemaskan.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada yang merebut adik kecilmu." Ujar Jongin membuka mulut.

"Si sialan itu."

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun pun berjalan menghampiri Zelo yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri karena mendapat hadiah kecil dari kekasih barunya.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia sampai lupa jika sebelumnya ia sudah memiliki janji." Sindir Sehun. Zelo yang tersadar pun segera menyembunyikan paper bag tersebut ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, dan maaf juga aku meminta bantuan kalian." Ujar Zelo.

"Tapi Zelo, sejak kapan kau mengenal Yeri?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin masalah Yeri akan ku ceritakan lain waktu. Karena sekarang ada masalah yang lebih penting. Ayo masuk ke mobil, aku akan menceritakannya."

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke mobil Zelo dengan Baekhyun yang berada disamping Zelo dan Sehun serta Jongin yang berada dibangku belakang.

"Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat dengan nada meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian masih ingat Yunho orang yang kami hajar sampai babak belur?" Mereka bertiga menggumam sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin balas dendam, kemarin anak buah Yunho menghajar Youngjae sampai babak belur, bahkan tulang kakinya ada yang patah sampai ia kesulitan untuk berjalan. Dan mereka menyampaikan pesan agar kita menemui mereka di sebuah gedung kosong tempat mereka menghajar Youngjae." Jelas Zelo.

"Hanya kita berempat?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, tentu saja dengan Yongguk dan juga Daehyun. Mereka sudah lebih dulu kesana."

"Apa?!" Seru mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. "Astaga, apakah kalian bodoh? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua yang akan dihajar?" Marah Baekhyun.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Ponsel Zelo yang berada di dashboard bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa izin Baekhyun pun meraihnya kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

" _Ah, Zelo? Suaramu tampak berubah. Kau tidak melupakan aku bukan?"_

"Yunho? Maaf bodoh, tapi aku bukan Zelo, aku Baekhyun."

" _Whoa, aku merasa tersanjung dapat berbicara lagi denganmu. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada saling menyapa."_

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja, keparat!"

" _Dua kawanmu ini dengan bodohnya masuk ke gedung tempat perjanjian tanpa kalian, dan itu menjadi santapan untuk kami. Apakah aku harus membuat kaki mereka pincang seperti yang kemarin?"_

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mematikan secara sepihak panggilan tersebut. "Tambah kecepatan, kita harus segera sampai disana."

Zelo pun mengangguk kemudian menginjak lebih dalam pedal gasnya. Tak sampai lima menit mereka pun sampai di gedung kosong tersebut. Tanpa bicara, mereka keluar dari mobil dan berlari mencari keberadaan Yongguk dan Daehyun.

Kaki mereka berhenti tepat ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang seperti sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Ketika dirasa ada tamu yang datang, pemimpin mereka tersenyum menyeringai sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sepertinya para pahlawan sudah datang. Apakah kalian senang dengan penyambutan ini?" Ujar Yunho –pemimpin dari gerombolan tersebut dengan nada ramah yang malah terdengar seperti ledekan ditelinga Baekhyun. Mata keempatnya melotot melihat Yongguk dan Daehyun yang sudah terkapar dengan luka ditubuhnya. Melihat pemandangan itu gigi Baekhyun terdengar saling bergesekan menahan amarah.

"Kau masih terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasanya, Yunho." Baekhyun berlari kearah Yunho kemudian menendang perutnya. Sehun, Jongin dan Zelo pun tak tinggal diam mereka pun segera berlari kearah anak buah Yunho dan menghajarnya.

Kekerasan antar pelajar memang tak bisa dihindari. Dari masa ke masa tetap saja akan ada yang seperti ini. Entah itu kesalahpahaman, perdebatan, ataupun alasan yang lainnya, yang malah alasan tersebut tak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat. Tapi yang dapat dipelajari dari sini adalah kita bisa tahu arti pertemanan yang sesungguhnya.

 _Saling melindungi…_

"Baek, awas dibelakangmu!" Zelo berteriak dari kejauhan, ia tak sempat berlari kearah Baekhyun karena ia masih sibuk dengan beberapa orang yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun berbalik kebelakang dan melihat ada orang yang akan memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah pentungan.

Namun sebelum sampai, Sehun dengan cepat memukul tengkuk orang tersebut membuat orang tersebut terjatuh hingga pingsan. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Masih banyak, ayo lanjutkan."

 _Saling mempercayai…_

"Kau hajar mereka yang di kanan, aku yang di kiri. Jumlah mereka tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari kita, jadi jika aku pingsan kau harus menolongku." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan pingsan begitu saja. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini." Tukas Zelo.

 _Saling melengkapi…_

"Sehun tarik Yongguk dan Daehyun keluar, aku yang akan mengurus ini, cepat!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik saat punggungnya dipukul dengan keras oleh benda tumpul. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

"Jangan memukul hyung kesayanganku bodoh!" Jongin datang kemudian memukul orang tersebut dengan sebatang kayu yang entah ia dapat darimana.

 _Dan ketika keadaan mulai terdesak, yang dibutuhkan adalah sebuah pertolongan…_

"Kenapa jumlah mereka semakin banyak?" Teriak Jongin yang terlihat sudah ada beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Sialan, pasti dia sudah merencanakan ini." Geram Zelo.

Mereka berempat terus menghajar siapa saja yang ada didepannya. Dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari mereka, membuat mereka memiliki lebih banyak luka dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Bersenang-senang, huh?" Suara bass itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk sejenak. Satu sosok keluar dari balik tembok. "Ah, apa aku harus melakukan ini agar kalian berhenti." Sosok itu merogoh sakunya kemudian menunjukan sesuatu sebagai identitasnya.

"Disini polisi. Berhenti atau kalian semua aku seret ke kantor." Tegasnya.

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Yunho dan teman-temannya berlari terbirit-birit bahkan ada yang sampai saling bertubrukan. Namun lain halnya dengan Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya, mereka merebahkan dirinya dilantai sambil memegang bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau bawa kemana Yongguk dan Daehyun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku membawa mereka berdua ke mobil Zelo." Jawab Sehun.

"Karena kalian yang masih disini, itu artinya kalian harus ikut aku ke kantor." Ucap sosok tersebut mengambil alih perhatian.

"Pak, biarkan kami bebas untuk hari ini. Badan kami sakit semua." Ujar Jongin.

Sosok tersebut berjalan kearah Baekhyun kemudian menyentil keningnya membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya menutup mata kini terbuka secara paksa. "Mungkin aku akan membawa pergi pemimpin kalian,"

Baekhyun yang menyadari sosok yang berada didekatnya bangun kemudian berjalan merangkak kearah Jongin, "Jongin tolong aku dia seorang pedofilia."

"Pedofilia? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan dengan pemimpin kalian. Aku akan memberinya sedikit hukuman." Sosok itu menarik paksa Baekhyun pergi. Jongin dan Zelo hanya menatap bingung kepergian Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil terlihat berpikir, ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandar ditembok.

"Dia yang datang ke apartemen Baekhyun hyung waktu itu." Jelas Sehun malas.

"Ah… iya aku ingat. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlihat dekat," "Ah, pantas saja ia menanyakan hal itu padaku." Lanjut Jongin dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Cepat kembali ke mobil, kita harus segera mengobati luka Yongguk dan Daehyun."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diseret oleh orang tersebut tanpa perlawanan meskipun ia tampak menggerutu. Ia tampaknya terlalu lelah untuk melawan orang yang kini menyeretnya. Namun genggaman tangan yang sedari tadi menyeret tubuh Baekhyun berubah menjadi rangkulan.

"Kau memang harus dihukum anak nakal."

"Yak, Park Chanyeol, apa urusanmu?!" Sentak Baekhyun pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali aku lewat dan menemukanmu disana. Kau itu sok jagoan atau bodoh sih, mereka itu terlalu banyak."

"Kau itu sok pahlawan atau bodoh sih?" Sindir Baekhyun.

Tak sampai lima menit mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah. Itu rumah Chanyeol. Entah kebetulan atau apa gedung kosong tesebut memang dekat dengan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa harus menyeret Baekhyun yang terus meronta karena ingin pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Aku meninggalkan teman-temanku. Kau itu memang bodoh ya!" Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menyindir Chanyeol yang sepertinya Chanyeol lebih memilih diam saat mereka mulai memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Rumah Chanyeol terlihat megah. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol adalah anak orang kaya, dan ia berpikir kenapa Chanyeol harus susah-susah menjadi seorang polisi jika ia sekaya ini. Bukankah ia bisa saja meneruskan usaha milik keluarganya?

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali bukankah kau ke rumah sakit?" Suara lembut terdengar dari arah dapur disusul sosok wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa itu adalah Ibu Chanyeol.

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan dokterku. Eomma, perkenalkan ia dokter pribadiku." Chanyeol berucap sambil merangkul Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

Baekhyun yang tersadar akan sikapnya segera membungkuk, "Perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Astaga, kau manis sekali. Eh, kau masih sekolah?"

"Maaf aku potong pembicaraan kalian karena aku harus menerima pengobatan dari dokterku." Entah sudah keberapa kali Chanyeol menyeret-nyeret tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke lantai atas, kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke kamar miliknya.

"Dokter? Apa-apan itu." Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat tidur Chanyeol kemudian merebahkan dirinya disana. "Ah, enaknya."

"Apa kau lupa dengan sopan santun, anak muda." Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya memilih pakaian yang menurutnya kecil, kemudian melemparkannya tepat diwajah Baekhyun.

"Ganti pakaianmu."

"Apakah seperti itu kau memperlakukan tamu?" Cibir Baekhyun, ia pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ke kamar mandi, bukankah kau menyuruhku berganti pakaian?"

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Aku takut berganti pakaian didepan seorang pedofilia."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bocah."

Baekhyun tak menanggapinya. Ia berjalan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Selagi menunggu Baekhyun berganti pakaian, Chanyeol turun ke bawah untuk membawa minuman dan makanan kecil untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk di karpet kamarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya.

"Apa tidak ada baju yang lebih kecil lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, pakai saja dan minum ini." Chanyeol menyimpan minuman dan makanan itu di dekat Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun dan pikirannya sedikit berbelok ketika melihat leher dan sedikit dari pundak Baekhyun terekspos menampilkan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat mulus. Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menepis pikiran kotornya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entah. Sepertinya secara otomatis tubuhku ingin membawamu."

"Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku kan?" Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang ditakut-takutkan, membuat Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Sebenarnya, ya. Tapi sekarang dokterku sudah datang dan ia akan mengobati lukaku. Gantikan perbannya."

"Apa?! Aku tidak ingin membuat orang mati karena aku yang menggantikan perbannya."

Chanyeol berdecih kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, aku sangat tersentuh melihat pertolongan pertamamu. Cepat gantikan."

Chanyeol mendorong kotak P3K yang entah sejak kapan berada didekat mereka. Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka perban yang melilit tangan Chanyeol. Dan ia sedikit meringis melihat luka jahitan Chanyeol ditangannya. Dengan ragu ia pun sedikit membersihkan lukanya kemudian memberikan obat merah. Dengan pelan ia pun menempelkan kembali perban pada luka Chanyeol dan diakhiri dengan beberapa guntingan plester diperbannya agar menempel dengan benar dikulitnya.

"Selesai."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan tangan Chanyeol, bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia pun meilirik Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang memandang Baekhyun dalam. Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan, kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampannya kearah Baekhyun, "Terimakasih."

Entah karena pencahayaan dikamar Chanyeol atau entah karena apa, dimatanya Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan sekarang. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Entah karena apa suhu ruangan tersebut mendadak panas, menurutnya.

"Berhenti berkelahi. Kau membuat wajahmu seperti ini." Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit membiru di bagian pipi. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir." Chanyeol mengusap pelan bagian yang membiru itu.

Baekhyun mematung. Mata sipitnya kembali bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol sedikit terjengkang kebelakang.

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian Chanyeol berniat membalas Baekhyun dengan mendorongnya juga. Chanyeol mendorong pelan Baekhyun, namun dorongannya membuat punggung Baekhyun menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Akh…" Ringis Baekhyun sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Eh, apakah sesakit itu?"

"Akh, punggungku sakit sekali."

"Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalik paksa tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menyibak bajunya. Matanya melotot melihat luka memar besar yang ada dipunggung Baekhyun. Luka tersebut membuat punggung Baekhyun memerah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Kapan kau mendapat luka ini?" Chanyeol menyentuh punggung Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil air hangat dan mengompresnya."

Chanyeol kembali turun kebawah dengan wajah yang sedikit panik, beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan air hangat dan kain yang ia jadikan kompresan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. "Buka bajumu."

Baekhyun yang percaya bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan mengobatinya menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Ia pun membuka baju yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol sangat menyayangkan punggung mulus Baekhyun yang kini dihiasi luka memar. Ia pun mulai mengompres luka Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut. Ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Dirasa Chanyeol sudah cukup, ia pun segera mengoleskan salep tersebut ke luka memar Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berkelahi. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Biarkan salepnya mengering."

"Apakah aku harus tetap membuka baju dan membiarkan tubuh setengah telanjangku dilihat olehmu. Dan– yak jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Baekhyun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol karena kini posisinya sudah berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentil kembali kening Baekhyun, "Segera pakai bajumu. Kau membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Dasar mesum." Baekhyun pun meraih kembali kaosnya kemudian memakaikannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun terkaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dan masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, bocah." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam dan berat.

"Yak, atas dasar apa kau berani memelukku?"

"Diamlah. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku."

"Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kemarin."

"Tapi kau tak pernah bilang apa alasannya. Jangan membuatku terus menunggu kau mengatakan alasannya, Chanyeol."

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. "Aku terus menepisnya tapi aku malah semakin menyukaimu, Baek." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa menyukai seseorang sebenarnya tidak mempunyai alasan yang logis."

"Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah, kau lihat saja jawabannya nanti. Aku rasa aku masih menyukai perempuan."

"Aku sangat benci saat kau mengatakan itu, Baek." Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun, turun ke pipi, turun ke dagu, dan berakhir dengan ia menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menggoda, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bergerak sebelum Baekhyun dengan berani melumat pelan bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur kearah leher Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Hanya sebentar dan Baekhyun segera menjauhkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun, kepalanya ia bawa ke leher jenjang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggodanya, hidungnya menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan untuknya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat leher dan pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol menggigit kecil lehernya.

Chanyeol mengecup, menghisap, mengigit, dan menjilat leher Baekhyun menyisakan tanda merah kepemilikannya disana.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menahannya, Baek."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** :3

Reviewnya juseyo~


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah mug yang berisi susu hangat sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel. Wajahnya terlihat sedang menimbang. Jarinya ia bawa untuk menekan tombol ' _power'_ , namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng mengurungkan niatnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini ia sedang merindukan Baekhyun, hyung-nya. Meskipun kadang Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang cerewet tapi itulah yang Taehyung suka darinya. Ia ingin tahu Baekhyun sedang apa, sedang dimana, sedang dengan siapa, apakah ia makan dan tidur dengan baik, bagaimana sekolahnya, ya semacam pertanyaan membosankan namun berarti baginya. Ia ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, dan kembali pada kehidupan mereka yang normal.

"Merindukan Baekhyun lagi, hm?" Suara tersebut datang dari pintu kamar Taehyung yang membuat ia mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum masam.

Baekbeom –sosok tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Taehyung, kemudian ikut duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Hyung tidak merindukan Baekhyun Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan sosok yang selalu memperhatikan kita."

"Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun Hyung sangat kecewa kepada kita. Jika ini semua sudah berakhir, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya." Baekbeom yang mendengarnya tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Taehyung.

"Ya, ini semua akan berakhir, dan kita akan berkumpul lagi seperti biasa."

"Hyung, aku dengar Baekhyun Hyung dekat dengan salah satu polisi yang mengincar kita? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dan kurang suka dengan kedekatan mereka, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir dengan adanya polisi itu, ia bisa menjaga Baekhyun selama aku tak ada." Jelas Baekbeom.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "Tapi Hyung, aku masih bingung kenapa polisi itu tahu jika _The Invisible_ mempunyai misi? Maksudku tentang tempat dan waktu."

"Yeah, aku juga masih bingung. Tim sedang menyelidiki namun tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil, entahlah mereka sedikit cerdas jadi kami lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

"Park Chanyeol, ya? Aku penasaran sebenarnya siapa dia."

" _Well_ , kita lihat saja nanti."

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih merasakan sakit yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia masih setia mengusap-usap kepala kesayangannya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Yang Chanyeol ingat beberapa saat lalu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun kemudian tangannya terulur kedalam kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk sekedar menyentuh dan mengusap dadanya, dan sedetik kemudian tangan mungil Baekhyun terayun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit geram.

"Salahkan tangan nakalmu yang berani-beraninya mengelus dadaku! I-itu membuatku geli!" Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak namun terlihat gugup, membuat Chanyeol yang ingin marah pun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Bahkan tadi kau yang menggodaku, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Kukira kau hanya akan memeluk dan menciumku saja, tidak lebih!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Semburat merah tercetak dipipi mulus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Pipimu memerah, Baek. Apa kau malu?"

"Aku tidak malu!" Sentaknya. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas, "Ini benar-benar memalukan." Gumamnya.

"Astaga apakah seperti ini sikapmu ketika di depan orang yang kau sukai? Kau bahkan orang yang ditakuti disekolahmu."

Baekhyun menjauhkan telapak tangannya, "Aku tidak menyukaimu," Kemudian ia menutup kembali wajahnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah manisnya, Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat masam, ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik sedikit melebarkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kita baru saja mengenal beberapa waktu tapi kau sudah bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau membuatku gila, Baek. Bahkan dihari pertama bertemu saja, kau membuatku langsung menyukaimu meskipun kau membuatku babak belur."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya, menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan nyaman. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus kepala belakang Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol." Pinta Baekhyun terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menjagamu, Baek."

Sekitar lima menit mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan, namun aktivitas mereka terganggu dengan dering ponsel Chanyeol yang ada disakunya.

Chanyeol meregangkan pelukannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya, kemudian tangannya menekan tombol ' _Answer_ ' dilayar ponsel tersebut, ia pun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"…"  
"Kau sudah mendapatkanna?"

"…"

"Ah, aku akan segera memeriksanya. Terimakasih."

"…"

"Ya, kau memang yang terbaik."

Panggilan pun berakhir dengan singkat, "Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang dijawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan samar karena Baekhyun memang tidak mengerti. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dipojok kamar, meraih tas yang berisi laptop kemudian kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Rekan kerjaku."

"Apa kau ada tugas? Jika aku menganggumu aku akan pulang saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tetap disini bersamaku, ia hanya memberitahuku bahwa ia baru saja mengirimkan email tentang sebuah informasi."

"Memangnya informasi apa?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, kita lihat saja apa yang ia dapat."

Chanyeol pun menyalakan laptopnya, kemudian ia melirik kearah Baekhyun, "Mendekatlah, kau duduk berjauhan denganku." Baekhyun hanya menurut dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, matanya melirik tangan kiri Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia pun tersenyum melihatnya. Bukankan posisi seperti ini sedikit… intim? Baekhyun bersumpah ia pasti akan diledek habis-habisan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya dekat dengan seorang pria.

Chanyeol tampak serius dengan laptop yang berada dihadapannya, meskipun tangan kanannya dililit perban, jarinya tampak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu, meskipun ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Apa tanganmu tidak sakit? Biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek."

"Aku khawatir jahitannya terbuka jika tanganmu terlalu banyak bergerak seperti ini. Aku mencoba membantumu."

"Baiklah. Tolong buka emailnya."

Jari Chanyeol tergantikan dengan jari lentik milik Baekhyun. Ia pun meng- _klik_ kotak email, kemudian melihat satu email yang belum terbaca, "Apa yang ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Tanpa bertanya lagi pun Baekhyun membuka email tersebut. Satu hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun simpulkan ketika melihat isi email tersebut adalah itu berisi sebuah data seseorang.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi aku lupa dimana." Baekhyun mencoba mengingat namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jika kau seorang pebisnis kau pasti tau dia."

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, ia terkenal dikalang pebisnis, perusahannya tersebar didalam dan diluar negeri. Kekayaannya tidak usah dijelaskan lagi. Ia anak tunggal jadi ia mewarisi seluruh harta dari orangtuanya. Umurnya sudah menginjak 30-an tapi ia belum menikah. Dan kudengar ia senang bermain wanita." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Wanita yang dipilihnya pun bukan sembarang wanita. Bahkan yang pernah kudengar, beberapa dari kalangan artis pun rela tidur dengannya hanya karena uang dan fasilitas yang akan ditawarkan. Aku tidak mengerti ia bahkan membuang harta hanya demi wanita." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tapi Abeoji pernah membicarakan tentangnya, kudengar Abeoji akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, tapi karena suatu hal Abeoji membatalkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kerjasamanya tidak terlalu menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia siapa?" Baekhyun mendongak kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian tersadar atas perlakuan Chanyeol, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacungkan jari tengah tepat diwajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang dimatanya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Dia bos _The Invisible_ , Baek." Dan bola mata Baekhyun seakan hampir keluar ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Kau yakin?!"

"Tentu, ini dari sumber terpercaya jadi beritanya sangat akurat. Pantas saja _The Invisible_ sangat sulit dijangkau, ternyata Cho Kyuhyun dibalik semua ini."

"Tapi… aku masih tidak mengerti, Yeol."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti, Baek. Ini tugasku, aku yang akan mencari tahu, alasannya, dan semuanya. Kau tinggal menungguku untuk mengumpulkan semua itu, aku berjanji."

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Karena adanya kau, aku bisa mencari tahu tentang hyung-ku. Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Apapun untukmu, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkul leher Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aish, yak! Jangan seenaknya merangkulku!"

"Ahahahaha…"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri. Ia tampak segar lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, membalikkan badannya, melihat sisi belakang tubuhnya.

"Memarnya besar juga." Gumamnya saat melihat luka dipunggungnya.

"Berani sekali mereka memukul punggungku, aish." Lanjutnya sambil menggerutu. Ia pun meraih kaos santai yang ia siapkan sebelumnya diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya ia lipat di dada sambil terlihat berpikir. Obrolannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu terbayang dipikirannya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapa Cho Kyuhyun?

"Cho Kyuhyun ya? Ah, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya." Rutuknya.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan diatas meja. Membuka kunci pengaman dan dengan segera menekan mesin pencari di internet. Tentu saja ia mencari tahu tentang orang tersebut. Tangan lentiknya ia bawa untuk menggeser-geser layar. Meskipun ia sudah melihat sedikit tentang Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran.

"Orang ini ya?"

Ia tampak berpikir ketika melihat fotonya. "Astaga aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun geram sendiri, ia pun melemparkan ponselnya ke meja.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia pun melirik ponselnya dan menemukan nama Sekretaris Choi dilayar.

"Halo paman? Ada apa?"

" _Ah, Tuan Muda. Apa saya mengganggu?"_

"Astaga bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak usah berbicara formal."

Sekretaris Choi tampak terkekeh diseberang sana, " _Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Ah, jadi begini, apa Tuan Muda besok bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pertemuan?"_

"Pertemuan? Pertemuan apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

" _Sepertinya tentang kerjasama. Karena Presdir sedang tidak ada ditempat jadi ia tidak bisa menghadiri."_

"Apa Paman Choi tidak bisa meng- _handle_ pertemuan itu untukku?"

" _Tidak bisa, Tuan. Karena pihak sana ingin pertemuan sesama Presdir, dan saya mengatakan bahwa Presdir tidak bisa hadir, jadi saya sarankan saja agar bertemu dengan Tuan Muda, karena Tuan Muda juga salah satu bagian dari perusahaan. Mungkin bisa dijadikan pembelajaran."_

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, tolong atur pertemuannya."

" _Baik, Tuan Muda."_

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan, ia pun kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini ia harus menghadiri pertemuan perusahaan. Bahkan ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas, ia adalah seorang anak remaja yang nakal, Baekhyun menggeleng meratapi dirinya. Tidak bisakah kepergian hyung-nya tidak menjadikan beban untuknya?

"Ah… aku lapar sekali."

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan kearah dapur. Ia pun membuka kulkas berniat mencari camilan, namun saat melihat makanan yang ada didalam kulkasnya, ia memutar bola matanya malas, tak ada makanan yang disukainya. Ia pun duduk kembali di sofa, matanya melirik kearah rokok dan pemantik yang tersimpan dekat televisi. Ia baru saja akan berdiri namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia teringat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

" _Lihat! Bola matamu terlihat memerah. Kau terlalu banyak merokok, Baek." Omel Chanyeol._

" _Yak, apa masalahmu? Darimana kau tahu? Kau bahkan bukan dokter!"_

" _Aku berkata seperti itu demi kebaikanmu, Baek."_

"Ya, ya. Demi kebaikanku." Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, "Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol? Sialan orang itu, berani-beraninya."

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin barusaja tiba dirumah Jongin. Setelah mereka berdua mengurus Yongguk dan Daehyun, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin.

Jongin tampak tertidur diranjangnya, sedangkan Sehun sedang bermain game di _playstation_ milik Jongin.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

"Apa? Kukira kau tidur."

"Apa Baekhyun Hyung berpacaran dengan orang tadi? Kukira Baekhyun Hyung menyukai perempuan." Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, namun dengan segera ia lanjutkan kembali.

"Entahlah."

PUK

Satu bantal sukses mendarat dikepala Sehun. Jongin si pelaku hanya terbahak melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat datar namun menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. Sehun pun berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah Jongin, memukulkan stik _playstation_ ke kepala Jongin.

"Yak! Oh Sehun kau pikir itu tidak sakit!"

Sehun pun merebahkan dirinya disamping Jongin, menjadikan tangannya menjadi penutup matanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, menjijikan!" Sehun menoyor kepala Jongin karena wajah Jongin terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Menyukaimu? Hei bro, kita sudah hampir setahun berteman. Aku teman pertamamu ingat?"

"Sangat ingat, karena kau teman sebangku yang paling berisik." Mereka pun ber- _highfive_ melupakan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Sehun, apa kau begini karena cemburu Baekhyun Hyung memiliki kekasih?" Goda Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di ruangan yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Baekbeom, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan mencermati setiap perkataan dari orang yang baru saja ia temui. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun mendatangi pertemuan yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun menyenderkan bobot tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya, jarinya terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya.

 _Baekhyun baru saja tiba diperusahaannya. Penampilannya sudah dirasa cukup sopan dan nyaman dipakai olehnya. Kedatangannya diperusahaan disambut oleh Sekretaris Choi juga oleh beberapa karyawan yang lain._

" _Tuan Muda sudah siap? Sudah ada yang menunggu." Ujar Sekretaris Choi._

" _Ah, baiklah. Tapi dengan siapa aku akan bertemu paman?"_

" _Nanti Tuan Muda akan mengetahuinya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Baekhyun dan Sekretaris Choi pun memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ketika ia masuk ia melihat dua orang duduk, salah satunya terlihat menyilangkan kaki dengan memasang muka yang angkuh. Mungkin dia Presdirnya, batin Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun dan Sekretaris Choi duduk dihadapan mereka. Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan mata orang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum, namun malah terkesan menyeringai. Ia pun berdiri sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan._

" _Selamat siang Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku saat melihat jelas wajah orang tersebut, ia pun membalas jabatan tangan tersebut meskipun terlihat sekali ia sangat kaget. Sosok itu, sosok yang kemarin Chanyeol bicarakan, dan saat itu ia ingat, orang ini pernah menghadiri rapat perusahaan._

" _Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti mengenalku bukan?"_

 _Selama pertemuan tersebut berlangsung Baekhyun terlihat sekali tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Dan ia sangat amat bersyukur bahwa kerjasama yang ditawarkan tidak dapat dilanjutkan karena beberapa alasan._

" _Kukira perusahaanku bisa bekerja sama lagi dengan perusahaan ini, namun sepertinya aku kurang beruntung. Baiklah aku pamit, terimakasih atas waktunya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."_

Dan kalimat 'kita pasti akan bertemu lagi' membuat Baekhyun tampak tidak tenang.

"Perusahaan ini pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Apa karena itu ia menjadikan Baekbeom Hyung menjadi pencuri? _Oh shit_ , tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Maksudku kenapa harus menjadi pencuri? Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun itu orang kaya? Dan kenapa harus hyung-ku? Tidak tidak, pasti ada suatu alasan." Gumamnya berargumen.

Selama kurang lebih satu jam ia duduk diruangan, memikirkan alasan mengapa semuanya terlihat begitu rumit. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang Sherlock Holmes yang dengan kecerdasannya bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus dengan mudah.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah kusut dan lesu. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tampak sedikit berantakan. Padahal tadi pagi ia menyiapkan salah satu penampilan terbaiknya.

Ia keluar menuju lahan parkir, tanpa pamit ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari perusahaan.

Di usianya yang tergolong masih belia, Baekhyun malah dihadapkan dengan masalah yang bukan seharusnya ia terima. Pasalnya masalah yang ia terima bukanlah masalah sepele, bukanlah masalah tentang cinta atau sekedar pertengkaran. Tapi ini semua menyangkut tentang keluarganya.

Baekhyun bisa saja mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Baekbeom dan Taehyung, namun tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa membenarkan semua itu.

Ia tetap menyayangi mereka, tetap menyayangi mereka sebagaimana keluarga. Baekbeom dan Taehyung adalah alasan Baekhyun tetap disini. Dua orang yang tersisa setelah kepergian orangtuanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun menetes, menetes membasahi kemejanya. Ditengah padatnya kota Seoul, ditengah ramainya jalanan yang ia lewati, ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti disebuah taman, ia duduk disebuah ayunan dengan muka yang ditekuk. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah yang sedang dipijaknya. Ia baru saja menelepon Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya agar datang dan memutuskan untuk bertemu ditaman ini.

Wajah Baekhyun masih menunduk, matanya menangkap sepatu seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka saling menyentuh. Baekhyun mendongak mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya. Namun saat melihat raut muka Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat khawatir.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, mengangkatnya agar dapat saling bertatapan, "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun, meraih kedua tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu, jika aku melakukan ini dan kau dalam keadaan sadar, sudah kupastikan bahwa kau akan memukulku." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pun tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya, Chanyeol sedikit kaget namun kemudian ia membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar takut." Racau Baekhyun. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini, Baek. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, terlihat sekali oleh Chanyeol bahwa wajah Baekhyun sangat terlihat kacau dan takut. Dan bekas air mata terlihat dipipi Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusap pipi Baekhyun dimana ada bekas air mata disana.

"Kau menangis?"

"Jangan tertawakan aku."

"Ceritakan sesuatu agar aku mengerti, Baek. Tapi jika kau belum siap, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bercerita, tapi jangan sedih seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, Yeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Dia melakukan apa padamu? Kau bertemu dimana? Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Serbu Chanyeol khawatir, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Di perusahaan, ia.. ia menawarkan kerjasama dengan perusahaanku. Tapi entahlah, karena suatu hal kerjasama itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dan saat bertemu denganku, kata-kata yang diucapkannya padaku seakan seperti suatu ancaman. Itu benar-benar membuatku takut." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal bukanlah seorang yang penakut seperti ini, ia adalah seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu malunya sering memukulku. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya, jadi untuk Byun Baekhyun, tidak perlu takut karena selama ada aku, aku akan melindunginya.

"Bukan begitu, Yeol…"

"Dia sudah mengambil Baekbeom dan Taehyung, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seseorang yang berarti untukku." Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kau takut kehilangan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

Pengakuan secara tak langsung dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Pasalnya ia memang benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun, dan saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia takut kehilangannya, itu membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan kehilanganku, Baek. Tidak akan pernah."

"Terimakasih, Yeol. Dan aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku tidak akan memukulmu."

Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, "Tak apa, itu salah satu hal yang kusuka darimu." Baekhyun pun mau tak mau tersenyum juga mendengarnya.

"Kau tampak lebih menawan ketika tersenyum seperti itu, Baek."

"Jangan membuatku memukulmu, Yeol."

Chanyeol tertawa, ia pun bangkit kemudian duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka tetap mengobrol sambil sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku kabur setelah istirahat makan siang."

"Eh? Kau tahu Kris pasti akan mencarimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang masih terlilit perban, "Aku mempunyai ini untuk alasan kabur."

Baekhyun berdecih mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol, kau belum mendengar lagi tentang _The Invisible_? Apakah mereka akan beraksi lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tapi kudengar senin depan akan diadakan pameran senjata, itu digunakan untuk memancing mereka."

Baekhyun membolakan matanya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Siapa yang membuat pameran bodoh itu? Apa mereka ingin mati?"

"Kepolisian yang mengadakannya, Baek. Itu untuk memancing mereka. Asal kau tahu, senjata yang dipamerkan-pun bukan semua senjata yang dapat digunakan."

"Itu benar-benar ide bodoh, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih telunjuk Baekhyun kemudian menggenggamnya, "Itu baru rencana, Baek. Tapi kurasa kepolisian sudah memikirkannya matang-matang untuk semua ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun mengalah.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Baek?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan pulang kerumah utama untuk melihat keadaan disana."

"Rumah utama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sebelum orangtuaku meninggal kami menempati sebuah rumah, namun saat mereka sudah tidak ada, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen."

"Apa rumahnya tidak terurus?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu, setiap hari ada yang membersihkan rumah. Biarpun ditinggalkan, rumah itu harus selalu tetap bersih."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan naik bus."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya disusul oleh Chanyeol, "Aku pergi duli, kau hati-hati dijalan. Annyeong." Baekhyun melambai kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan menarik memutar bahunya, dan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun sebagai ucapan perpisahan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau baru saja mengabaikan orang yang menyukaimu, Baek. Kau hati-hati, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya disisi sebelah kanan rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi. Sepertinya orang yang membersihkan rumahnya sudah pulang beberapa saat lalu karena terlihat sama sekali tidak ada orang.

Baekhyun pun merogoh sakunya berniat mencari kunci rumahnya, namun saat kunci akan masuk, ia mengetahui bahwa rumahnya tidak dikunci.

"Kenapa tidak dikunci? Apa Bibi Han lupa menguncinya? Ceroboh sekali." Gumamnya.

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasananya masih sama seperti dulu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini. Rumahnya tampak rapih dan bersih, tersenyum karena tidak ada perabot yang hilang atau dipindahkan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke lantai dua, karena kamarnya berada disana. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya, ia masuk dan kembali menutupnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun melongo melihat isi kamarnya. Karena seingatnya saat terakhir kali ditinggalkan warna cat dan barang-barangnya bukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa berubah? Siapa yang merubahnya?" Bingung Baekhyun.

KRIET…

Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah kamar mandi kamarnya, ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana. Jantungnya memompa kuat, ia menelan susah payah air liurnya.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi berbalut handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Air masih menetes di tubuh putih dan atletisnya.

Sosok itu kaget dengan adanya Baekhyun yang berada dikamar itu, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?!" Ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

Sosok tersebut yang ternyata Sehun segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membekap mulutnya bermaksud agar tidak bersuara. Baekhyun membuka paksa tangan Sehun yang membekapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Hyung, itu benar-benar bukan pertanyaan yang penting karena seka-"

" _Sehun apa kau masih di dalam? Kau mau ikut kami mencari makan?"_

Teriakan seseorang diluar kamar membuat Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi. Itu adalah suara Hyung-nya. Itu suara Baekbeom.

"A-aku tidak ikut, Hyung. Bawakan saja untukku." Teriak Sehun.

" _Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."_

Keheningan melanda Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Oh Sehun, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengenal Hyung-ku?" Sehun masih diam.

"Oh Sehun, jangan bilang kau salah satu bagian dari _The Invisible_."

"Jawab aku, Oh Sehun. Atau aku akan memanggil polisi sekarang juga."

Sehun segera menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Tidak, Hyung. Jangan lakukan itu. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Hyung, disini benar-benar berbahaya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sehun."

"Dimana mobilmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun. Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Jangan sampai aku memukulmu disini." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit geram.

"Jika mobilmu terlihat oleh mereka dan menemukanmu ada disini kau dalam bahaya, Baek!" Sentak Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Sehun memanggilnya tanpa embe-embel 'hyung'.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pening, "Kita pergi dari sini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya diperjalanan. Kau harus pergi sebelum mereka menemukanmu disini." Ucap Sehun. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, membuka lemarinya dan memakai pakaiannya tanpa malu meskipun Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus pergi."

Dan Sehun benar-benar berhutang penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloooo masih ada yang inget ff ini? Mian telat bgt apdetnya huhuTTTTTT

Reviewnya juseyoooo~ kuusahakan buat chap depan fast update^^

See you….


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah Sehun yang menjadi supirnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun membawa mobilnya, membawanya semau Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang tampak serius menyetir disampingnya, wajah Sehun terlihat serius dengan jalanan dihadapannya, ini bukan Sehun yang Baekhyun kenal, karena Sehun biasanya akan menggoda Baekhyun atau mengganggunya.

Sedikitnya Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena adanya Sehun ia bisa terbebas dari _The Invisible_. Karena beberapa saat lalu saat ia dirumahnya ia harus susah-susah bersembunyi saat dua orang kembali masuk. Dan dari situ ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Irene –saudara Yeri, adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dan satu orang lagi adalah pria ber- _dimple_ yang dulu mencoba memukul Baekhyun.

Mereka benar-benar mengerikan dan sulit ditebak, batin Baekhyun.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk samar kemudian menepikan mobilnya dijalanan yang sedikit sepi tanpa berniat keluar.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" Sehun bersedekap dada sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut bersedekap dan menghadap Sehun.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Nama aslimu?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"24 tahun."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak dengan bola mata yang membesar membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Kau lebih tua dariku, Sehun." Sehun mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Kau mengenal Hyung-ku?" Sehun mengangguk kembali.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bergabung di _The Invisible_?"

"Sekitar…" Sehun tampak berpikir dan sedikit mengingat, "….mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Kalian ada berapa anggota?" Sehun mengangkat telapak tangannya membuat tanda angka lima.

"Lima? Ah, berarti benar apa yang Chanyeol katakan waktu itu." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia adalah _rival-_ ku, dan juga…" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan juga?"

"Itu rahasia." Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

.

.

.

.

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Chanyeol kembali bekerja menyelesaikan kasus yang diterimanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat kejadian percobaan pembunuhan. Raut wajahnya tampak lelah, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya membuat Yoongi yang disampingnya sedikit kaget karena ia datang dan duduk secara tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Selesai." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam.

"Kau tampak lelah, Chanyeol."

"Memang. Kukira bekerja di kepolisian akan membuatku bekerja lebih ringan, jika aku tahu akan seperti ini sebaiknya aku membantu _Abeoji_ di perusahaan."

"Kau memang orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya namun ia berjengit tak suka karena tidak ada satupun pemberitahuan dari orang yang ditunggunya. Tentu saja itu Baekhyun. Sudah dua hari ini Chanyeol jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun, mereka hanya mengobrol lewat telepon dengan Baekhyun yang selalu mengakhiri percakapan dengan alasan ia banyak tugas.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah ditingkat akhir dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas juga dengan persiapannya menghadapi ujian akhir, namun memang Chanyeol yang egois dan keras kepala ia terus saja menganggu waktu Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit jengkel karenanya. Bahkan ini baru dua hari, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Yoongi yang ada disampingnya, ia tampak sibuk dengan komputer yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan kursinya ke meja kerja Yoongi.

"Ah, aku sedang mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk pameran yang diadakan senin depan." Jawab Yoongi.

"Pameran senjata untuk memancing mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya, dan ini benar-benar membuatku lelah."

"Yoongi, bukankah ini terlalu beresiko?"

"Kita harus berani mengambil resiko jika ingin menang, Chanyeol. Kau tahu selama ini polisi harus menanggung malu karena dipermainkan oleh mereka, jadi untuk kali ini biarkan kepolisian yang bermain dengan mereka." Jelas Yoongi.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kupikir ini terlalu berbahaya."

"Tentu saja tidak, semua senjata yang digunakan adalah replika dan sama sekali tidak akan membahayakan siapapun."

"Sudah berapa jauh persiapannya?"

"Sekitar 70%. Hanya tinggal memastikan beberapa hal."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham namun terlihat dari wajahnya ia masih terlihat berpikir.

"Tanyakan jika kau masih bingung, Chanyeol. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak ikut rapat waktu itu." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dimana pamerannya akan diadakan?"

"Di gedung tidak jauh dari sini, acaranya dimulai jam lima sore, pastikan kau datang kesana meskipun kau tidak diberi tugas, setidaknya kau harus membantu jika terjadi apa-apa."

"Tentu."

"Yang kita tangkap hanya satu ekor, tapi aku seperti sedang mengejar ratusan." Keluh Yoongi.

"Hanya satu? Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

.

.

.

.

Disebuah café terlihat empat orang yang duduk dalam satu meja. Tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita. Dua orang diantaranya adalah Baekbeom dan Taehyung. Dan dua orang yang lainnya adalah Irene dan pria tampan yang memiliki _dimple_.

Mereka tampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka, dihiasi dengan beberapa obrolan ringan. Mereka tampak dekat dan akrab. Kadang terlihat Irene yang menyuapi Taehyung dengan maksud bercanda dan dibalas dengan tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"Yixing Oppa bisakah kau mengambilkan botol saus itu?" Pinta Irene kepada pria ber- _dimple_ disampingnya yang ia panggil Yixing.

"Tentu, ini." Yixing mengambil botol saus dan memberikannya pada Irene.

"Terimakasih."

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati makan siang diluar seperti ini." Ujar Taehyung yang disetujui anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita diizinkan makan diluar bukan? Sayang sekali Sehun dan ' _otak team kita_ 'tidak bisa datang." Timpal Baekbeom.

"Um, benar sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini, ya setidaknya kita melakukan hal-hal yang semestinya dilakukan oleh orang-orang normal. Masa kontrak-ku akan segera habis." Ujar Yixing.

"Kontrakmu sudah habis? Ah, aku iri sekali." Gumam Irene. Yixing yang ada disampingnya mengusak rambut Irene gemas.

"Percayalah, kita semua akan terbebas, itu pasti. Kita semua melakukan ini demi diri kita sendiri dan khusus untuk keluarga kita semua, jadi jika semua ini sudah berakhir jangan sampai kita melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi." Jelas Baekbeom. Baekbeom adalah sosok paling dewasa diantara mereka. Pembawannya yang tenang juga ditambah usianya yang paling tua membuatnya ia sering memberikan nasihat juga menenangkan mereka jika ada masalah.

"Kau tahu, bergabung di _The Invisible_ adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun memiliki kalian yang sudah kuanggap keluarga membuatku memiliki teman yang ternyata nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Kuharap setelah misi sekarang berakhir kita benar-benar akan kembali ke kehidupan kita yang normal." Ucap Yixing. Dan ucapan Yixing membuat yang lainnya bertanya-tanya.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang setelah misi ini kita akan kembali ke kehidupan kita yang normal?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, karena masa kontrak yang berakhir bukan hanya masa kontrak-ku, tapi masa kontrak kita semua." Jelas Yixing. Yang lainnya memberikan tatapan bahwa Yixing harus menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan…" Yixing menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Misi kita di pameran senjata dapat menjadi misi terakhir kita jika kita dapat mengambil senjata yang menjadi sorotan dipameran tersebut, kita benar-benar harus merancang rencana sematang mungkin, karena kepolisian pun kurasa akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakannya padaku, dan kita akan benar-benar selesai setelah ini." Lanjut Yixing, dan ucapan Yixing membuat ketiga orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum lega.

"Kita harus benar-benar bekerja untuk ini. Hyung, kita akan kembali ke Baekhyun Hyung, bukan?" Tanya Taehyung riang.

"Tentu saja, kita harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini." Jawab Baekbeom.

"Sekarang kita selesaikan makan dulu, setelah ini kita harus pulang dan mulai merancang rencana." Ujar Yixing yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba." Harap Irene sambil menggigit ujung garpu yang dipakainya.

"Aku juga, aku berharap bisa kembali bersekolah setelah ini." Ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi yang harus kita beri ucapan terimakasih bukanlah Kyuhyun, tapi Sehun." Ujar Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih mengenakan handuk dengan bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya memang tidak mempunyai otot yang menonjol, namun Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan mulus, seperti wanita. Kulitnya putih dan bersih seperti bayi.

Ia berjalan kearah ranjangnya, meraih pakaiannya yang sebelumnya ia siapkan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya, duduk di sofa kemudian meraih toples kue kering yang ada dimeja.

"Menikmati waktu santai, hm?" Suara berat terdengar berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun membuat ia sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan akibatnya ia tersedak kuenya. Baekhyun kemudian berlari kearah dapur, meraih gelas dan menuangkan air minum. Ia kembali berjalan kearah sofa sambil meminum airnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak mempunyai sopan santun." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang melihat seseorang mengambil alih toplesnya sambil menyilangkan kaki diatas meja. "Yak, kau pikir kau dirumahmu?!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertamu." Elaknya.

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun meraih bantal sofanya kemudian memukulkannya ke orang tersebut.

"A-ah, Baek, jangan memukulku. Yak, hentikan!"

Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Yeol."

"Kau benar-benar mengetahuiku, Baek." Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan orang tersebut yang ternyata tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau membuatku harus masuk tanpa izin, aku sudah menunggu diluar, hampir setengah jam." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol dan merebut kembali toplesnya, "Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, barusan aku mandi, kukira kau tak datang."

"Ini sudah sore dan kau baru pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Begitulah, aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Kau tahu, mereka terlalu ribut dan akhirnya itu semua mengulur waktu."

"Anak rajin." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Sakit, bodoh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" _Shift_ -ku baru saja selesai. Aku sedang bosan dan tak punya tujuan, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi menemuimu."

"Kenapa kau menemuiku? Memangnya kau tak punya teman lagi?"

"Teman-temanku sedang sibuk, Baek. Berbaringlah disini." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Baekhyun dapat berbaring disitu.

"Kenapa harus berbaring padamu? Kurasa sofa ini masih bisa menahan bobot tubuhku."

"Kau terlalu cerewet." Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun sehingga kepalanya langsung berbaring diatas pahanya, ia juga sedikit meringis karena kepala Baekhyun terjatuh sedikit keras.

Baekhyun tak melawan, ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap belaian lembut Chanyeol dirambutnya. Seakan ia merasakan setiap sentuhan kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak turun mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau cantik." Puji Chanyeol.

"Aku tampan, Yeol."

"Tutup lagi matamu, aku suka ketika melihatmu menutup mata." Baekhyun mengangguk samar kemudian ia kembali menutupkan matanya.

Chanyeol menatap lekat objek yang sedang berada dipangkuannya, menatap dengan pandangan seakan bahwa dirinyalah yang memiliki Baekhyun. Tangannya ia bawa kembali untuk mengusap sayang pipi Baekhyun, kulitnya seperti candu yang membuatnya ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya.

Ia menyematkan kecupan kecil di pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali membuka mata dengan wajah yang diseram-seramkan. Namun tak bisa dibohongi, bahwa jantungnya berdetak sekian kali lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol hanya bergumam ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya.

" _Let me kiss you_."

Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol agar menunduk kearahnya. Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun berhasil menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir apel miliknya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang bergerak sendiri, melihat sejauh mana Baekhyun ingin bermain dengannya.

Baekhyun yang sedikit sebal karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membalas ciumannya akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol, namun bukannya kesakitan, Chanyeol malah merasa libido-nya naik dalam waktu sedetik, karena baginya gigitan Baekhyun bukan menimbulkan rasa sakit, tapi membuatnya seakan tertantang.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dalam ciumannya, melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun. Lidahnya pun ia paksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, bermain dengan lidah milik Baekhyun. Sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes saliva yang entah milik siapa yang menandakan bahwa ciuman yang mereka lakukan mulai memanas.

Jari kaki Baekhyun yang tergantung diujung sofa mulai terlihat resah, desahan-desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun meskipun ia sudah susah payah menahannya, karena tangan Chanyeol disana tampak mulai nakal dengan bermain-main disekitar dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring sempurna diatas sofa dengan ia yang menindihnya. Satu sikunya ia jadikan penyangga agar Baekhyun tidak menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya tampak begitu menggoda baginya.

"Kau tampak benar-benar menggoda, Baek. Bisakah aku memilikimu?" Chanyeol berucap tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, suara beratnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun dengan pelan, membuat Baekhyun tampak semakin resah. Baekhyun meremat kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mendesahlah, Baek. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Goda Chanyeol, ia masih saja menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun, salah satu area sensitifnya, membuat Baekhyun harus bersusah payah menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar secara memalukan didepan Chanyeol.

"C-chanyeol, _s-stop it._ " Tahan Baekhyun.

Lidah panas Chanyeol berhenti menggoda telinganya, namun berpindah untuk menjilati leher jenjang Baekhyun. Sekarang, tak ada Baekhyun yang keras kepala, tak ada Baekhyun yang kasar, tak ada Baekhyun yang suka memukul orang, kini ia hanyalah Baekhyun yang sedang bersusah payah untuk menahan desahannya, karena sudah seperti pantangan baginya untuk mendesah dibawah kungkungan orang lain.

"Masih bisa menahannya?" Jari tangan nakal milik Chanyeol ia bawa kearah _nipple_ milik Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi kaos, jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar, dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

"A-ah… Chanyeol, h-hentikan." Ucapnya susah payah.

"Desahkan namaku dan aku akan berhenti." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Tanpa mereka sadari sesuatu dibawah sana sudah saling bergesekan dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Membuat milik keduanya semakin lama tampak semakin menegang.

"Desahkan namaku, Baek. Karena jika tidak sesuatu benar-benar akan terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol ditengah ciumannya. Ciumannya lama kelamaan semakin panas, Baekhyun tampak kewalahan membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat bernafsu.

"C-chanhhh.. Yeolhh…" Baekhyun ditengah ciumannya secara susah payah dan menahan malu untuk memanggil nama Chanyeol yang malah ditelinga Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah desahan menggoda. Chanyeol pun sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menempelkan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau membuatku seperti ini hanya agar aku mendesahkan namamu? Kau benar-benar membuat harga diriku jatuh, Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Disini tak ada yang menjatuhkan harga dirimu." Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih terjadi setelah ini, aku tidak pandai menahan hasratku, Baek." Lanjutnya. "Nah, ayo bangun." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar kembali duduk di sofa. Ia pun berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat resah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku izin pinjam kamar mandimu. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Tunggu disini, Baek." Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya namun Chanyeol sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah kamar mandi. Baekhyun membuang napasnya kasar. Ia tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol 'selesaikan' karena ia pun punya sesuatu yang harus ia tuntaskan dibawah sana.

Chanyeol kembali sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya. Ia pun kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Keadaan sedikit canggung karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Baekhyun melirik takut-takut kearah Chanyeol namun kemudian ia berdiri.

"Aku juga mempunyai sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan jadi kau tunggu disini." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandinya, namun baru saja satu langkah ia berjalan tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik kearahnya. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kemudian menggiring Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Milikmu, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidur dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya, mereka tidur berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya. Masih dengan pakaian yang lengkap, tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dan Baekhyun masih menutup matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Baek." Chanyeol menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memasang wajah judesnya.

"Kepalaku sangat sakit dan telingaku masih berdengung karena pukulanmu, Baek. Dan sekarang kau membuatku putus asa karena kau marah padaku."

"Aku ingatkan, Tuan Park. Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang bahwa kau akan 'menyelesaikan' milikku sedangkan kau sudah 'menyelesaikan' milikmu. Kau akan melihat milikku dan itu benar-benar terdengar tidak adil." Jelas Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin kita menyelesaikannya bersama-sama? Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekarang?" Goda Chanyeol.

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum menginginkannya, Baekhyun."

"Kita bahkan tidak memiliki kejelasan untuk melakukan itu, Yeol."

"Kau akan memberikanku kepastian tentang kita?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin iya. Tapi aku ingin semuanya kembali normal seperti dulu, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Aku akan menunggu, Baek."

"Dan akan kupastikan bahwa setelah ini kau yang berada dibawahku." Ucap Baekhyun menekankan.

"Kau dan segala imajinasimu."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menciumnya lembut kemudian ia bawa ke dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada.

"Kau bisa merasakan itu? Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika aku bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia dapat merasakan setiap detakan milik Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membawa tangan Chanyeol agar dapat merasakan miliknya.

"Aku tahu, karena milikku pun seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum, terlihat manis saat berbagi kebahagiaan bersama.

"Kau harus tidur, kau harus pergi sekolah besok." Titah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Hm, baiklah."

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, ia perlahan-lahan mulai mengantuk apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap pelan kepalanya. Itu seperti pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm? Kau menyuruhku tidur tapi kau terus menggangguku."

"Jika kau sudah dewasa, apa cita-citamu?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa sama sekali mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mau tak mau kembali membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia pun tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum bangga, "Kupikir aku cocok menjadi dokter."

"Dokter? Kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi ketua geng, Baek." Canda Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku serius."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter? Kau tidak mau menjadi polisi sepertiku?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Ketika kau terluka saat menolongku waktu itu, aku sangat khawatir dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan mungkin jika aku adalah seorang dokter, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu saat kau terluka. Ketika kau sibuk melindungi orang lain, disini aku yang akan melindungimu. Karena selama ini aku selalu menyakiti orang lain, mungkin di masa depan aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan berbakti sebagai seorang dokter. Tanganku yang sering kugunakan untuk memukul orang lain, akan kugunakan untuk memegang sebuah stetoskop. Dan mulutku yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, akan kugunakan untuk mengatakan 'semoga lekas sembuh' kepada pasienku kelak. Bukankah itu bagus, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar alasan Baekhyun, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Niatmu sungguh mulia, Baek. Dimataku kau adalah seorang anak yang penurut, jadi mulai sekarang berhenti menjadi anak nakal yang sering berkelahi, kau harus belajar yang sungguh-sungguh agar bisa mengejar cita-citamu, dokter kecil."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kemudian memeluk Chanyeol, "Tentu. Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena selama ini kau yang selalu disampingku."

"Apapun untukmu, Baek."

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri sendirian didekat pagar pembatas di atap sekolahnya. Tangannya mengapit sebuah rokok yang sudah hampir habis setengahnya. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang kedepan. Penampilannya terlihat sedikit dewasa daripada biasanya. Rambutnya ia naikan membuat wajahnya yang memang tampan menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih tampan.

"Pemantik?" Seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba disamping Sehun, tangannya tampak terulur. Sehun melirik kearah orang disampingnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sudah disini berapa lama, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung', Sehun. Karena sekarang sudah jelas bahwa kau lebih tua dariku." Jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menjauhiku, Baek?" Sehun kini memulai percakapan tanpa memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?" Baekhyun pun merebut rokok milik Sehun kemudian menghisapnya.

Ia meniupkan asapnya dengan perlahan, "Karena dengan adanya kau, aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekbeom Hyung dan Taehyung."

"Kukira kau membenci mereka, Baek."

"Mungkin sebelumnya, memang benar aku membenci mereka. Namun tetap saja, mereka keluargaku. Aku yakin ada alasan tertentu mereka meninggalkanku. Karena yang terpenting, mereka bisa kembali padaku."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun kemudian merangkulnya akrab, Baekhyun tampak sama sekali tidak risih karena mereka memang dekat.

"Mereka akan segera kembali padamu, Baek. Dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan hidup baik setelah ini. Karena ketika semuanya berakhir, aku akan berhenti sekolah dari sini." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Sehun.

"Kau akan berhenti sekolah? Kenapa?"

"Karena jika _The Invisible_ bubar, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku agar tetap disini, Baek. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa misi besok adalah misi terakhir kami?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia teringat perkataan Sehun waktu itu yang mengatakan bahwa misi yang akan mereka jalani besok akan menjadi misi terakhir mereka jika mereka berhasil melakukannya.

"Sehun, kita masih bisa bertemu bukan?" Sehun mengacak gemas surai Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Baek. Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau." Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun mungkin kecewa saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu bagian dari _The Invisible,_ namun itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membenci Sehun yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa Irene adalah temanmu, dan aku kaget ternyata umurnya memang benar-benar masih 17 tahun."

"Ya, dia anggota paling muda dan juga cerdas, apalagi dia satu-satunya wanita diantara kami."

"Paling muda? Bukankah artinya ia berumur sama dengan Taehyung?"

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi Taehyung bukan anggota kami, Baek. Ia ikut hanyalah karena satu hal."

"Tunggu." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tampak berpikir, "Jika Taehyung bukan salah satu anggota aktif kalian jadi kalian hanya berempat? Kau, Baekbeom Hyung, Irene dan Yixing, benarkan?"

"Kau salah, Baek. Kami memang benar-benar berlima."

"Lalu siapa satu lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Kau akan kaget jika mengetahuinya, Baek."

"Beritahu aku." Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mendengarnya sendiri dari orangnya."

"Beritahu aku, Oh Sehun." Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Sehun kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku beri kau sebuah petunjuk. Salah satu dari teman dekatmu."

"Teman dekatku?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jongin?" Sehun menggeleng, "Dia terlalu bodoh."

"Jongdae?" Sehun kembali menggeleng, "Dia terlalu berisik."

"Lalu siapa? J-jangan katakan bahwa dia…"

"Itu memang aku, Baek." Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun berbalik menatap orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun yang masih kaget tampak berbata-bata ketika berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Kuharap kita masih berteman." Orang itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak sambil memegang keningnya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya sambil menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Maaf karena selama ini menutupinya. Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun memegang dadanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "Jantungku hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya, kau tahu. Aku sangat kaget, begitu juga ketika aku mengetahui bahwa Sehun juga begitu."

"Tenang saja kami tidak ada niatan jahat padamu, selama ini aku mengawasimu karena Baekbeom yang memintaku." Baekhyun pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali mendekat kearah pagar pembatas, sejenak melupakan bahwa sebenarnya keadaan mereka kini sudah berbeda. Namun Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir karena sepertinya memang benar bahwa Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki niat jahat terhadapnya.

Baekhyun berharap bahwa ia dan keduanya masih bisa bersama meskipun seperti ini, menjadi sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya, menjadi salah satu bagian dihidup Baekhyun. Setidaknya, Baekhyun bersyukur masih memiliki mereka.

"Sebenarnya, kami semua berusaha melumpuhkan Kyuhyun, namun karena kekuasaannya kami benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada akhirnya kami harus tunduk pada perintahnya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar dalam masa sulit." Kyungsoo mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu fakta tentang Sehun, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Sehun.

Sehun melotot, "Yak!"

"Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya, yang berarti bahwa Baekhyun harus menanyakannya secara langsung pada Sehun.

"Kau saja yang beritahu." Ujar Sehun malas sambil menyalakan rokok barunya dengan pemantik.

"Sehun bukanlah bagian _The Invisible_ , Baekhyun. Tapi dia mata-mata yang dikirim polisi untuk _The Invisible_." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah candaan namun bagi Baekhyun itu sangat-sangat membuatnya kembali kaget.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kalian, sungguh." Baekhyun berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut berjongkok disampingnya.

"Ketika pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah mata-mata polisi, aku curiga dan berniat untuk melaporkannya ke Kyuhyun. Tapi Sehun berjanji untuk membebaskan kami dari segala tuduhan jika polisi berhasil menangkapnya atas kerjasama kami. Ya, bisa dibilang kami di pihak polisi sekarang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kukira kalian benar-benar bermusuhan dengan kepolisian." Baekhyun terlihat masih bingung dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Itu hanya seperti kita sedang memanipulasi kejadian, Kyuhyun lebih cerdas dari kami asal kau tahu, jadi sebisa mungkin _The Invisible_ bersandiwara, kami juga sedang mempersiapkan rencana yang matang untuk misi kali ini tentu saja atas persetujuan polisi, dan kuharap ini benar-benar menjadi misi terakhir dan Kyuhyun dapat tertangkap." Harap Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui bahwa Sehun mata-mata kepolisian?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum lama ini, mungkin sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Dan semenjak kami mengetahui bahwa Sehun berasal dari kepolisian dan menjanjikan kebebasan bagi kami, itu benar-benar merubah harapan kami. Sebelumnya bahkan aku akan kabur ke luar negeri karena aku tak mau dipenjarakan jika tertangkap."

"Tuhan berada dipihakmu." Ujar Baekhyun. "Kuharap misi kali ini benar-benar akhir untuk kita semua, aku berharap kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan kita yang normal." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sehun.

Dan siang itu biarkan mereka bertiga bersama-sama dan mengabaikan jam pelajaran yang masih berlangsung. Setidaknya mereka kini masih bisa mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Karena tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok. Seperti yang Sehun katakan 'Kita lihat saja nanti'.

.

.

.

.

Yo yo~ ak bek dg cerita yg absurd ini behahaha

Ada yg masih mau bacaaaa?aaaaa keknya gaada yg nunggu ini ff;-; gue gabisa diginiinTTTT btw lagi galo nih gegara samwan yg cem dogi jadinya apdet ff deh, silahkan dibacaaaa!:3 jan lupa reviewnya yegak, kritik saran jugaaaa~ lanjut apa ga y?hnggg…

Annyeong wgwg:*


	11. Chapter 11

**I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **By oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah santai seperti biasa. Ia baru saja turun dari bis dan berniat pulang menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berhenti untuk sejenak dan menatap langit yang warnanya sudah mulai gelap. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dimana ia beserta Sehun dan Kyungsoo bercerita tentang misi yang akan mereka lakukan besok.

Baekhyun memang bukan bagian yang mempunyai wewenang untuk ikut campur. Namun ia sangat khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya. Hyung dan adiknya, teman-temannya, dan juga Chanyeol yang entah kenapa belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menghela napas kasar. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang jika jatuh cinta bisa terjadi kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia masih _straight_ atau kini sudah berubah karena ketertarikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku tak sabar ingin segera kembali bersama. Aku merindukanmu, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Aku merindukan kalian." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Baekhyun bahkan merutuki dirinya yang bahkan kini terlihat lemah. Ia selalu berusaha tampak kuat dan tegar tapi nyatanya sosok Baekhyun adalah sosok yang rapuh dan butuh rangkulan.

Ia menengadahkan pandangannya untuk menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat karena matahari sudah semakin tenggelam. Ia ingin istirahat dan ingin tidur kemudian terbangun di hari lusa karena ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di hari esok. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memprediksikannya.

"Akhirnya." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka sandi pintu apartemennya. Ia melepas sepatunya, namun alisnya mengerut ketika mendengar sebuah nada yang berasal dari pianonya.

Ia bersumpah bahwa tidak ada orang yang bertamu ke apartemennya hari ini. Dan hanya satu orang yang mengetahui sandi apartemennya selain ia dan keluarganya. Apa itu Chanyeol?

Alunan nada ' _Moonlight Sonata_ ' menggema diseluruh penjuru apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesal menyimpan pianonya ujung apartemen dekat dapur karena memang piano tersebut sudah jarang ia gunakan.

Karya dari _Ludwig van Beethoven_ yang satu itu merupakan karya yang Baekhyun favoritkan. Namun entah kenapa kini terasa menyeramkan ketika ia mendengarnya.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan mematiskan siapa orang yang kini berada di apartemennya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya namun tak kunjung ada sahutan. Nyali Baekhyun sedikit menciut entah karena apa, Baekhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak berani menghampiri orang tersebut.

Dan dengan keyakinan yang belum seratus persen, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, "Chanyeol… kau kah itu?"

Dentingan nada terakhir terdengar sangat menggema dan Baekhyun berdiri beberapa meter dari orang yang kini memunggunginya. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa pria itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam ditambah dengan hoodie dan topi.

"Chanyeol, jangan bercanda." Baekhyun sedikit tertawa namun tawanya hilang ketika orang tersebut berdiri. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya menghadap padanya, Baekhyun bisa mengenali dengan cepat bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, itu kau kan? Jangan menakutiku." Baekhyun terus menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dalam hatinya berharap bahwa orang tersebut memanglah Chanyeol.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menyeringai kearah Baekhyun, namun karena hari sudah gelap dan Baekhyun belum menyalakan lampu ia sulit mengenali wajahnya.

Dan tawa menyebalkan menggema dipendengaran Baekhyun, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan ia tahu siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi."

 _DEG_

Baekhyun terdiam mematung bahkan ketika sosok tersebut kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"C-Cho Kyuhyun."

"Wah, ternyata kau masih mengenalku ya? Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan penyamaran menyebalkan ini." Ujarnya santai kemudian ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk bak pemimpin disana. Ia kemudian melepas topinya dan melemparnya asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana adik dari seorang Baekbeom tumbuh."

"Kubilang apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek!" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Wajah Baekbeom dan Taehyung terngiang dipikirannya dan orang ini adalah yang menyebabkan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka muncul.

"Wow, tenang, nak. Aku datang secara baik-baik dan kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong dan jangan ganggu aku beserta keluargaku!"

"Kubilang tenang atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Byun."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" Baekhyun barusaja akan memukul Kyuhyun namun karena ia terlalu larut dalam emosinya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memegang sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik dan melemparnya kearah dahi Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan dahinya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Argh, sial!" Baekhyun mengerang dan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang. Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun untuk memberikan bogeman tepat diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun memegangi rahangnya yang terasa ngilu. Bibir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah karena Baekhyun memberikan banyak pukulan diwajahnya.

"Argh!" Baekhyun kembali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun yang jelas sedang terluka. Baekhyun tergeletak dan berusaha berdiri namun rasa sakit dikepalanya membuatnya sangat lemas, apalagi darah yang dikeluarkan cukup banyak membuat ia tampak pucat.

"Beginikah yang kau sebut jago berkelahi, huh? Menggelikan." Ejek Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun agar wajahnya dapat ia lihat.

"Menyedihkan, kau seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman. Kau sangat –Argh! Keparat!"

Baekhyun masih sadar sepenuhnya hanya saja badannya terasa lemas dan sakit, ia dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Kyuhyun dan kembali memukulinya. Namun barusaja beberapa pukulan, Kyuhyun mencakar luka di dahinya dan memperparah keadaannya. Luka Baekhyun robek dan darahnya semakin banyak keluar.

Kyuhyun tertawa seperti seorang psikopat dan kembali mengahmpiri Baekhyun yang kini tergeletak lemah –mungkin pingsan.

"Sekuat apapun kau berusaha menjadi tangguh, kau tetap saja seorang pecundang. Seperti Hyung-mu." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Hei, Byun…"

"…bukankah lingkungan apartemenmu ini sangat sepi jika malam hari?"

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, kau harus menikmati makan malammu. Jarang-jarang Kris mentraktir kita seperti ini." Yoongi berbicara usai menegak segelas soju sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Chanyeol, ayolah." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saat Kris menegurnya kemudian kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi yang penasaran pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tampak sedang mengirim beberapa pesan dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat ketika Yoongi menyebut nama itu.

"Ayo berbicara berdua, akupun khawatir –Kris-ssi, maaf aku dan Chanyeol harus ke belakang sebentar." Dan dengan tanpa izin dari Chanyeol, Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol ke toilet yang berada dibelakang tempat mereka makan. Tampak sepi namun ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu-lalang.

"Kita masuk ke ruangan ini saja." Chanyeol hanya mengikuti ketika Yoongi mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan dekat toilet. Tempat penyimpanan anggur.

"Kau tahu tempat ini darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tahu, tempat ini adalah milik orangtuaku."

"Wow." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia pun duduk dibawah lantai dengan punggung yang ia senderkan pada rak anggur. Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol diponselnya, kini ia sedang mencoba untuk menelepon.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku menghubunginya sejak tadi sore dan sampai sekarang ia tak menjawabnya." Chanyeol kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun namun hasilnya nihil.

"Mungkin dia sedang belajar?"

"Dia selalu membalas pesanku, Yoongi. Dan yang membuatku khawatir adalah pesan yang aku terima dari Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu." Ia menunjukan ponselnya pada Yoongi kemudian Yoongi pun membacanya dengan seksama.

"Apa ini? Ini hanya kata-kata iseng. Aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas."

"Coba kau teliti satu pesan terakhir yang Baekhyun kirim padaku."

Yoongi kembali menatap layar ponsel Chanyeol.

' _zbns h hsnx e xnxh l ahab p abaa726aj'_

"Apa ini? Aku benar-benar bingung, kupikir Baekhyun sedang mabuk ketika mengetikan pesannya."

"Kau seorang polisi dan mestinya kau tahu apa yang ada dipesan itu."

Yoongi menatap Chanyeol gusar dan kembali menelaah pesan yang Baekhyun kirim. Ia mencoba menganalisinya dan membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

"Baekhyun meminta pertolongan."

"Ya. Dan aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ketika ku lacak ponselnya ia keluar dari daerah apartemennya dan kemudian menghilang. Seperti seseorang dengan sengaja menghilangkan jejak Baekhyun agar sulit dicari." Chanyeol meremat kasar rambutnya.

"Kau berasumsi jika Baekhyun tidak ada di apartemennya? Sekarang kita cek bersama."

"Kita akan meninggalkan acara makan malam ini?"

"Lalu apa? Berdiam diri dan menunggu Baekhyun? Jika memang terjadi apa-apa, kau akan bagaimana?"

Ucapan Yoongi menyadarkan kebodohan Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri tanpa sebuah tindakan. Ia menganggap Baekhyun bercanda namun dibalik itu rasa khawatir muncul karena pesan terakhir yang Baekhyun kirim beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yoongi dan Chanyeol tak lupa berpamitan pada Kris dan yang lainnya dengan alasan bahwa mereka mempunyai laporan yang harus dikerjakan. Meskipun nada kekecewaan terdengar dari beberapa mulut mereka, namun mereka harus tetap pergi.

Chanyeol terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Baekhyun-nya baik-baik saja.

' _h e l p_ '

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Yoongi menghambur kearah pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Chanyeol memencet bel dan sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Baek? Kau ada didalam? Baek, kumohon jawab aku!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak frustasi karena tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Maaf, aku harus masuk secara tak sopan lagi." Chanyeol menekan sandi yang sudah ia ingat diluar kepala. Dan terbuka. Ia pun segera masuk disusul oleh Yoongi dibelakangnya.

Apartemen yang biasanya terlihat hangat dan terang kini berubah menjadi gelap dan mencekam. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan-ruangan yang ada disana karena tirai sama sekali belum ditutup. Chanyeol mencari keberadaan saklar lampu dan ketika ia mendengar bunyi ' _klik_ ' dari saklar tersebut–

"Astaga, Baek!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tergeletak dengan banyak luka diseluruh tubuhnya. Bajunya sudah terlepas dan hanya tersisa celana sekolahnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah –mungkin pingsan– karena ia sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun sedikit mengerang ketika Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan selanjutnya yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap adalah suara isakan kecil yang memilukan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Angkat Baekhyun, Yeol. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lukanya sangat parah." Yoongi memandang pilu, bukan karena kasihan tapi karena ia pun peduli terhadap sosok Baekhyun. Sosok yang kuat, sosok yang riang, kini seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

"A-aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit, Y-Yeol." Baekhyun berbisik amat sangat pelan ketika Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Kau penuh luka, kau harus segera diobati." Nasihat Chanyeol lembut sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh. Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kalau begitu bawalah ia ke kamar, aku akan menjemput Luhan untuk mengobati luka Baekhyun."

"Tolong, Yoongi." Yoongi tersenyum kemudian segera keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun untuk menjemput orang yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dan merebahkannya perlahan dan amat hati-hati agar Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit ketika ia memindahkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menutup mata, kini membuka pandangannya, menatap sosok yang ia harapkan kedatangangannya sejak tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang? Aku bahkan menangis." Baekhyun tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ia menyelamatkan malaikat kecilku. Astaga Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menghapus noda darah yang menempel di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau bantu aku membersihkan luka-luka ini? Terlihat sangat menjijikan menurutku."

"Tunggulah sebentar. Yoongi sedang menjemput Luhan untuk mengobati lukamu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Dia dokter yang bekerja untuk kepolisian, Baek. Tunggulah sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris, apalagi ketika ia melihat luka yang cukup lebar di dahi Baekhyun.

Lima belas menit kemudian Yoongi datang bersama seorang pria cantik keturunan China yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Ia datang dengan peralatan yang sekiranya ia butuhkan untuk menolong Baekhyun. Dan dengan telaten, Luhan memulai pekerjaannya untuk mengobati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapat luka seperti ini? Kau seperti dipukul secara membabi buta." Luhan yang sedang mengobati pun sedikit meringis. Chanyeol duduk mengawasi mereka berdua sedangkan Yoongi sedang berkeliling di sekitar apartemen untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin mencurigakan.

Luhan menempelkan plester terakhir di dahi Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia jahit karena lukanya yang robek. Tak lupa ia juga menggantikan Baekhyun pakaian dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Luhan mempunyai kepribadian yang hangat.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Aku sudah berkeliling tapi tak ada yang berkeliaran selain penghuni apartemen." Yoongi kembali dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi, bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini?" Luhan berujar lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku…" Baekhyun menatap takut-takut pada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum simpul darinya.

"Ketika aku pulang sekolah, K-Kyuhyun datang kemari, aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Jelas saja aku emosi dan berniat untuk menyerangnya namun ia malah menyerangku duluan. Lalu…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ketiga orang didepannya masih menatap meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"K-ketika aku lengah ia terus menghajarku dan tentu saja aku melawan, aku benar-benar merasa kesakitan saat itu karena luka di dahiku dan ketika aku terjatuh, i-ia…"

"…ia mencoba memperkosaku. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat menggelikan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tentu saja aku berontak dan ketika aku berontak ia malah memukuliku secara membabi buta. Aku sering berkelahi tapi ketika aku mencoba berkelahi dengannya itu terasa sangat sulit. A-aku merasa sangat kecil dihadapannya, ia terlalu berbahaya."

"Astaga, Baek." Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk?" Baekhyun memiringkan mukanya lucu tanda kebingungan.

"Aku sudah gagal dalam janjiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolongmu ketika kau butuh bantuan. Aku datang ketika kau sudah terluka. Aku datang ketika manusia keparat itu melukaimu, Baek. Aku, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada ucapan Chanyeol yang penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Tersenyum manis meskipun disudut bibirnya masih terasa perih karena luka. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang kini sedang menunduk. Ia pun mengangkat wajah Chanyeol agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Begitu juga pada Yoongi dan Luhan Hyung yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang menolongku. Akulah disini yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

"Aku bersumpah ketika luka yang ada ditubuhmu sudah sembuh, aku akan terus memelukmu dan tak akan melepaskannya."

Semua orang tertawa kecil saat mendengar kesungguhan dari ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga pun berniat untuk berdiam diri dirumah Baekhyun sampai pagi karena takut terjadi lagi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Luhan bahkan membuatkan sup dan teh hangat untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tetap berkumpul dikamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menyender pada punggung ranjang dengan Baekhyun berada dipelukannya, bahkan Yoongi dan Luhan yang duduk dibawah karpet mencibir kearah mereka.

"Ah, Yeol. Aku baru ingat bahwa tadi kau bilang bahwa Baekhyun berada diluar apartemen, benar kan?" Tanya Yoongi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku melacak ponsel Baekhyun dan data yang keluar menyebutkan bahwa ia sedang berada diluar, bukan diapartemen. Apa ponselmu hilang atau dibawa oleh manusia itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dipelukan Chanyeol, "Tidak. Ponselku masih ada. Mungkin tertinggal dilantai, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun mengotak-atik ponselku, mungkin untuk itu dan mungkin juga tujuannya agar kau mengira aku tidak diapartemen."

Yang mendengar pun mengangguk paham.

"Apa kalian bertiga akan datang ke pameran senjata besok?"

"Ya, kami bertiga akan datang." Jawab Yoongi.

"Aku berpesan pada kalian. Berhati-hatilah. Jaga diri kalian jangan sampai kalian tertipu lagi. Dengan datangnya Kyuhyun ke apartemenku, aku mempunyai firasat buruk untuk besok."

"Aku tahu, terimakasih, Baek." Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Karena sekarang aku tahu alasan Kyuhyun membuat _The Invisible_ , tentang Hyung-ku, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku. Aku yakin ia mempunyai penyakit jiwa, atau mungkin psikopat."

Luhan mulai tertarik kearah pembicaraan Baekhyun, "Bisa kau katakan apa alasan itu, Baek?"

.

.

.

.

Baekbeom baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa besok. Ia menghela napasnya kasar kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Malam ini ia berharap bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia menjadi seorang penjahat.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat menyesal mengambil keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun dan bergabung dengan _The Invisible_. Pada saat itu, perusahaan yang ia kelola mengalami kerugian dalam jumlah yang besar dan jika dibiarkan akan mengakibatkan kebangkrutan. Ia pun meminta bantuan dari beberapa rekan perusahaan dan datanglah Kyuhyun sebagai pahlawan yang menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Baekbeom yang pikirannya hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaan tanpa mencari tahu seluk beluk Kyuhyun yang jika boleh jujur Baekbeom hanya mengenal nama tanpa mengetahui orangnya.

Kyuhyun memberi dana untuk memperbaiki keuangan perusahaan dan Baekbeom menerimanya dengan baik. Kerjasama mereka dapat dibilang cukup lancar namun setelah hampir satu tahun, kerjasama itu tak menghasilkan keuntungan bagi keduanya dan perusahaan Baekbeom tidak dapat membayar hutang tersebut.

Akhirnya Baekbeom menyerah namun Kyuhyun menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi. Perusahaan Baekbeom tidak perlu membayar hutang, dengan jaminan ia harus bekerja untuk Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan bodohnya, Baekbeom menyanggupi itu.

Baekbeom akhirnya bekerja untuk Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pencuri. Dan pada suatu ketika Taehyung memergoki Baekbeom yang pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Taehyung untuk ikut bersama mereka guna menyimpan rahasia.

Dan yang masih membuat Baekbeom tak habis pikir adalah alasan Kyuhyun membentuk _The Invisible_.

" _Aku menyukai segala hal yang berbau seni. Dan aku menyukai kalian yang bekerja dibawahku. Aku seperti menonton drama kriminal secara live. Ini untuk senang-senang, dan kalian harus menikmati kesenangan kita._ "

Baekbeom mencibir ketika mengingat kata-kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia pun meraih gelas yang berada diatas nakas, meminumnya karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ia terjebak di dunia Kyuhyun yang gila dan mengerikan, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baek, tunggulah. Hyung dan Taehyung akan kembali padamu. Hyung berjanji." Baekbeom menutup matanya perlahan. Tertidur untuk beberapa jam dan ketika ia bangun ia harus kembali mengecek semua perlengkapan.

Baekbeom berharap bahwa hari esok tak akan pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun badannya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Ruam biru keunguan sudah nampak dibeberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun menandakan bahwa pukulan yang ia terima tidaklah main-main.

Ia melirik kearah jam dinding dan waktu masih menunjukan jam dua pagi. Baekhyun melirik ke orang yang kini tengan tertidur disampingnya. Kemudian matanya melirik kearah dua orang yang tertidur dibawah dengan beralaskan karpet, namun mereka tetap hangat karena Baekhyun meminjamkan mereka selimut yang biasanya dipakai oleh Baekbeom dan Taehyung.

"Yeol." Baekhyun berbisik sambil memainkan belahan bibir Chanyeol tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

"Kadang, disini aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang memulai kekacauan ini. Dimulai disaat aku bertemu denganmu, menanyakan tentang hilangnya Hyung-ku, aku yang memukulmu, aku yang meninggalkanmu dan kemudian aku kembali bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya kemudian menghela panjang napasnya.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu melindungiku, kau selalu menasihatiku, kau selalu berada disampingku. Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kalinya aku mengikutimu bertugas, kau memelukku untuk melindungiku dari suara letusan senjata api. Dan disitulah aku sadar…"

"…aku sadar bahwa ketika aku berada didekatmu, debaran dijantungku mengatakan hal lain. Ini berbeda. Ia selalu bekerja lebih cepat, bahkan kadang rasa menggelitik diperutku menggangguku dan itu selalu datang ketika kau dengan sengaja atau tidak, m-menyentuhku."

Baekhyun menunduk kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mohon padamu untuk tetap bersamaku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Secara gamblang Baekhyun sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tengah tertidur tetap saja Baekhyun malu. Ia berniat untuk kembali tertidur namun satu kecupan hangat dibibirnya kembali menyadarkannya dan membuat ia mau tak mau harus kembali membuka mata.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baek. Amat menyayangimu, sampai rasanya sangat sesak ketika aku berjauhan denganmu."

"A-aku akan kembali tidur. Selamat malam, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun kemudian menepuknya pelan agar Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. "Buka matamu, dan tatap aku."

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam namun penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengelus telunjuknya yang terbalut perban, kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau tahu kan, Baek? Jika daridulu aku selalu memperlihatkan rasa ketertarikanku padamu. Kau memang anak nakal, seorang pembangkang, gemar berkelahi. Namun, dibalik itu semua, dan ketika kau secara tidak langsung mengizinkanku masuk kedalam duniamu. Kau jauh berbeda dari perkiraanku."

"Apa aku terlihat sangat buruk?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gelengan sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau anak yang baik, penyayang keluarga, kau juga mempunyai rasa solidaritas yang tinggi. Aku tahu dibalik sosokmu yang kasar tersimpan jiwa yang amat lembut. Punggung tanganmu memang kasar, namun telapak tanganmu begitu halus. Itulah kau."

Baekhyun sedikit merona dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Dan ucapan yang Baekhyun harapkan adalah–

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

–pernyataan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, menariknya secara perlahan agar Baekhyun tak merasa kesakitan, menutup matanya dan mulai mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun yang bagai candu untuknya. Mengecap rasa manis yang kian lama membuat kepalanya pening sehingga tubuhnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai membalasnya. Lidah kecilnya mulai bermain di bibir apel milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasakan sensasi menggelitik ditiap sentuhannya. Chanyeol balas menjilat bibir Baekhyun dan bertemu dengan lidahnya sehingga pada akhirnya lidah mereka berdua saling bermain dan membelit satu sama lain.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang melepas tautan mereka. Meskipun Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Kau juga. Aku menyayangimu, hiduplah untukku dan jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hidup untukmu karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tampak berjalan kebingungan didepan sebuah ruangan. Ia sudah kembali dari apartemen Baekhyun pagi-pagi buta –dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan tentunya. Ini sudah pukul lima sore dan pameran akan dibuka sebentar lagi.

Orang-orang yang datangpun hanya dari kalangan kalangan tertentu karena memang rencana awal dari diadakannya pameran ini adalah untuk memancing _The Invisible_ , atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk memancing Kyuhyun.

Yoongi tak tahu jika ternyata ini semua terasa begitu menegangkan. Pameran-pameran sebelumnya yang ia lewati tak pernah seperti ini. Ia merasa jiwanya antara hidup dan mati. Dan status sebagai anggota kepolisian dipertaruhkan disini.

"Sulit sekali membujuk Baekhyun agar ia tetap berada diapartemen, ia sangat keras kepala." Chanyeol muncul dan menghampiri Yoongi. Chanyeol memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Yoongi, yaitu pakaian serba hitam. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai anggota kepolisian. Mereka harus tetap menyamar agar bisa menyelinap ke berbagai tempat.

"Jadi Baekhyun tak datang?"

"Ya, dia harus beristirahat karena keadaannya belum stabil. Aku bahkan harus membujuknya dengan segala hal karena ia bersikeras untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku menyelipkan beberapa pil tidur diantara obatnya."

"Syukurlah ia tak ikut. Ini akan sangat berbahaya."

"Kita mulai." Yoongi mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan berlawanan arah. Chanyeol mulai memeriksa beberapa ruangan didalam gedung yang mereka jadikan tempat pameran. Pameran baru saja dimulai lima menit yang lalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan _The Invisible_ ataupun pemimpin mereka –Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan-jalan dan memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang sekiranya mencurigakan. Hari semakin gelap dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Tempat pameran makin ramai sedangkan Chanyeol menuju ruangan-ruangan yang sepi.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa rekan-rekan kerjanya menempatkan senjata-senjata palsu didalam pameran tersebut. Sebenarnya itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang pintar.

Langkah sepatunya bergema dilorong. Pencahayaannya kurang mungkin karena ini lantai paling atas dan hanya berfungsi untuk tempat penyimpanan barang bekas.

Chanyeol secara refleks membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang. Tawa meremehkan yang menyebalkan terngiang ditelinganya dan membuatnya muak.

"Ah, apa kau Park Chanyeol? Senang bertemu denganmu." Orang itu membuang asal topeng yang dikenakannya kemudian tersenyum menyeringai kearah Chanyeol.

Itu kyuhyun, dan ia tidak datang sendiri. Lima orang dibelakangnya adalah _The Invisible_. Chanyeol mulai ragu jika mereka masih di pihak kepolisian mengingat kini mereka malah berdiri gagah seperti melindungi Kyuhyun.

Namun anggukan samar dari Sehun meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa rencana mereka mungkin berjalan dengan lancar.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang sedang melakukan kejahatan. Tangan Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat memerintahkan agar _The Invisible_ cukup berdiam diri ditempat.

Kyuhyun berhenti dengan jarak beberapa meter dari Chanyeol.

"Kau kekasih Byun Baekhyun, huh?"

"Kenapa kau bawa nama Baekhyun disini? Apa kau mulai tertarik padanya?" Dingin Chanyeol.

"Wow, santai brother. Kau tidak seharusnya berucap seperti itu padaku."

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

Chanyeol hanya melempar pandangan menusuknya sedangkan Kyuhyun berpura-pura seperti berpikir. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut ketika Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Kemarin aku bahkan hampir menidurinya, dan berjanji akan melepaskan Baekbeom dan Taehyung jika ia menyetujuinya. Tapi ia keras kepala dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Mencintai Park Chanyeol dan membuang keluarganya, huh?"

"Baekbeom, lihatlah. Adikmu lebih memilih dia daripada kau, adik macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun kini menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekbeom kemudian menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"Brengsek." Chanyeol mendesis dan amarahnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Tangannya mengepal pada pegangan pistol yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, sobat."

Dan mau tak mau Chanyeol menodongkan pistol tepat dikepala Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kau membodohi orang yang salah. Ah, aku harus mengoreksinya. Kalian, membodohi orang yang salah. Kalian sungguh membuang-buang waktu untuk merencanakan pameran bodoh ini." Chanyeol tak tahu makna apa dibalik senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Mari berhitung."

"Satu…" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Dua…" Kyuhyun bersiap menekan pelatuknya untuk meletuskan peluru yang mungkin akan membuat kepala Chanyeol pecah.

"Ti-…"

 _DORRR_

"…-ga."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun ternyata bukan menembak dirinya, melainkan Sehun.

Secara cepat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan menembak Sehun tepat diperutnya.

Anggota _The Invisible_ yang lain kaget ketika Sehun tumbang dan darah mengalir deras dari perutnya. Irene yang paling dekat dengan Sehun pun langsung membantu Sehun agar darahnya tidak mengalir terlalu deras dan berharap agar pelurunya tidak melukai organ dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol juga langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memerintahkan agar mereka membawa Sehun keluar dari sana. Dan tersisalah Kyuhyun, Baekbeom, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Pengkhianat harus dimusnahkan." Kyuhyun mengelus ujung pistolnya dengan tawa meremehkan yang ia layangkan untuk Baekbeom dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Sehun itu, mata-mata kepolisian. Aku tahu." Ujarnya.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan kembali meletus dan kini kaki Baekbeom sebagai sasarannya.

"Sialan." Baekbeom mengerang dan jatuh terduduk dengan Chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Itu adalah balasan karena adikmu menolakku. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku menunjukan seperti apa adikmu itu."

"Keparat!"

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan kembali dilayangkan kearah Baekbeom namun dengan sigap Chanyeol melindunginya sehingga bahunya yang menjadi gantinya.

"Kyungsoo, cepat bawa Baekbeom dari sini." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat!" Kyungsoo mengangguk samar kemudian memapah Baekbeom, meskipun Baekbeom menolak namun Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekbeom bahwa semuanya harus baik-baik saja.

"Apa disini kau berlagak seperti pahlawan?"

"Menyerahlah."

"Apa?"

"Serahkan dirimu dan jangan mencoba untuk memperpanjang masalah."

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Tangannya masih memegang pistol tanpa berniat melepasnya. Darah Chanyeol masih mengalir dari bahunya, membasahi kemeja gelapnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ini tak seberapa, batinnya meyakinkan.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Kau hanya polisi baru yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah akar dari semua ini."

"Bocah penganggu."

Cercaan dari mulut Kyuhyun terus keluar dan ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tak bisa meraih alat komunikasinya untuk memberitahu rekannya karena jika ia lengah, ia bisa saja celaka.

Chanyeol berharap pertolongan segera datang padanya.

Namun keadaan mungkin sedang tak berpihak padanya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan."

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan diarahkan tepat dikaki kanannya.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai tangannya sehingga pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan kembali diarahkan ke kakinya dan kini kaki kirinya yang menjadi sasarannya.

 _DORRR_

Suara tembakan yang membabi buta diiringi tangis yang terdengar amat memilukan.

Hidup itu kadang tak sesuai dengan rencana.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo~ masih pada inget sama ff ini?:v udah berbulan-bulan dianggurin. Hehe. Reviewnya juseyo enaknya happy ending atau sad ending ~~~

papaiiiii~


	12. Chapter 12

Sore itu Baekhyun masih setia menutup matanya karena efek obat yang ia minum beberapa jam lalu. Dan matanya mulai terbuka ketika cahaya senja yang menyelinap lewat jendela kamarnya menerpa wajahnya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Jam empat sore. Ah, masih jam empat sore dan Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu luang untuk beristirahat.

Tapi ketika ia akan kembali tertidur, ia teringat sesuatu.

Pukul empat sore, pameran senjata, _The Invisible_ , Chanyeol.

Tunggu, dimana Chanyeol? Ia langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencari Chanyeol diseluruh sudut kamarnya. Nihil, ia pun keluar dan mencari Chanyeol disekitar apartemennya.

"Ah, sial. Dia pasti sudah pergi. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin kesana tapi ia pasti memarahiku jika bertemu dengannya. Apa aku harus pergi diam-diam?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Salah siapa melarangku pergi." Ia tersenyum kemudian beranjak untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa, mungkin akan diperlukan.

Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu karena badannya masih terasa sakit. Namun itu tak dapat dijadikan alasan untuk ia berdiam diri saja di apartemen.

Meskipun ia tahu kedatangannya hanya akan menambah masalah. Namun jika pergi diam-diam, tak akan ada yang tahu bukan?

"Ah, apakah aku harus membawa ini?"

.

.

.

.

 **I'LL BE THERE**

 **CHAPTER 12 (END)**

 **by oshbbhpcy69**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary : Baekhyun selalu ditampar oleh kenyataan yang diterimanya. Bahkan orang terdekatnya tak selalu seperti yang ia kira.**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol rasa inilah akhir dari kehidupannya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa berbangga diri karena ia mati dalam tugasnya. Luka di bahunya bisa ia pastikan tidak terlalu dalam, tapi darah yang dikeluarkan cukup banyak dan membuat ia pusing.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun sangat licik dan menghalalkan segala cara agar ia bisa mencapai tujuannya. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikiran psikopat itu, yang ia ketahui adalah Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini demi kesenangannya sendiri.

Cukup tidak masuk akal dan tidak dapat diterima oleh pemikiran orang-orang normal. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa manfaat dari segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang sangat santai, dengan seringaian khasnya dan kemudian tertawa seperti seorang pemenang.

Namun ia terlalu percaya diri dengan rencananya tanpa memikirkan apa konsekuensi dari hal yang dilakukannya. Atau mungkin hal-hal yang bisa menghambat atau menggagalkan segalanya.

Seperti sekarang, seseorang dengan nekad menodongkan pistolnya dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan kilatan mata yang penuh amarah.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan diarahkan tepat dikaki kanannya. Kyuhyun tumbang.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai tangannya sehingga pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas. Kyuhyun mengerang dan ia merasa bahwa kini tangannya mati rasa.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan kembali diarahkan ke kakinya dan kini kaki kirinya yang menjadi sasarannya. Kyuhyun merasa kedua kakinya akan lumpuh.

 _DORRR_

Suara tembakan yang membabi buta diiringi tangis yang terdengar amat memilukan. Orang yang menembaki Kyuhyun terlihat sangat emosi. Ia bahkan berniat menembak kepalanya jika seseorang tak menahannya.

Hidup itu kadang tak sesuai dengan rencana. Kyuhyun sudah salah perhitungan.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kendalikan dirimu!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru dan membuang pistol yang dipegang Baekhyun secara asal.

"Si keparat itu menembak Sehun dan Hyung-ku, Yeol. Dan dia juga menembakmu. Apa aku harus diam saja ketika melihat semua itu, hah?!" Baekhyun terlihat kalap dan ia mencoba untuk menggapai Kyuhyun untuk menghajarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, tenanglah! Kau –bagaimana mungkin, Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah ku larang? Kau cukup berdiam diri saja di apartemen."

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri, Yeol!"

"Dan juga –astaga Baek! Kau dapat senjata api dari mana? Kau akan terjerat pasal penyalahgunaan senjata dan juga-"

"Ini bukan tentang penyalahgunaan senjata, sialan! Tapi ini mengenai bagaimana kelanjutan hidup keluargaku! Chanyeol awas!" Baekhyun berseru dan Chanyeol yang tak tahu apa-apa cukup kaget dan bingung apalagi ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya.

 _DORRR_

Satu tembakan menghentak tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. Membuat sosok kecil yang masih terbalut luka merasakan kembali rasa panas timah yang teramat sakit menembus punggung sempitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek ketika ia berhasil menggapai pistolnya kembali dan menembak salah satu diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun sesaat kemudian ia pingsan karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Para polisi mulai berdatangan karena keributan yang mereka buat. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini memangku Baekhyun yang kini tengah pingsan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Baek, kumohon bangunlah." Harap Chanyeol terdengar amat memilukan dan menyayat hati. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari matanya dan menetes tepat mengenai pipi Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih panik ketika tubuh Baekhyun memucat dan sama sekali tak bergerak. Membuat obsidian yang biasanya menatap tajam kini melemah tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Mengangkatnya dengan tegar meskipun pada kenyataannya hatinya sangat perih. Sosok yang selalu ingin dilindunginya, sosok pemuda yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Napasnya semakin memendek. Bibirnya semakin kering dan membiru. Meskipun beberapa sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol nyatanya tak memberi efek pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Dan sosok itu kini terbaring kaku di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol menangis ditengah rintik hujan, menggumamkan nama Baekhyun ditengah ramainya sirine ambulans.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lesu. Ini sudah hari keempat ia berada di rumah sakit. Kantor memberinya cuti selama masa penyembuhan lukanya. Dan ia patut diberi penghargaan karena telah menangkap sosok yang dianggap sampah oleh masyarakat.

Chanyeol meraih gelasnya, meminumnya sampai setengahnya. Luka di bahunya sudah membaik dan dokter sudah memperbolehkannya pulang hari esok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melirik sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar inapnya.

"Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok. Bagaimana dengan luka di perutmu?

"Aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan kembali bekerja secepatnya." Sehun mengupaskan sebuah jeruk untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya kemudian tertawa jahil, "Sebagai pencuri atau petugas?"

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Apa kau menganggap bahwa menjadi pencuri itu menyenangkan?"

"Ya, kau akan memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Apa kita harus membuat kelompok seperti _The Invisible_?" Sehun tertawa.

Chanyeol berdecak malas. Namun hatinya lega karena ini semua sudah berakhir.

Semua yang bersangkutan dapat kembali ke kehidupannya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan _The Invisible_ , mereka dapat kembali ke keluarganya dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa.

Chanyeol berbincang cukup lama dengan Sehun. Bercerita betapa konyolnya kasus yang mereka tangani.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang merekrut beberapa orang untuk mencuri barang, hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat ingin memilikinya.

Dan ternyata orang-orang yang berada dibawah perintahnya bukanlah orang-orang yang kekurangan dalam hal material. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh di beberapa perusahaan. Dijebak dengan kedok kerjasama, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus membayar pada Kyuhyun dengan cara menjadi pencuri untuknya.

Sehun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Karena pada dasarnya yang harus kau percayai hanyalah dirimu sendiri. Bukan oranglain, bahkan orang terdekatmu." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau benar, Sehun. Bahkan orang terdekat bisa saja meninggalkanmu."

"Hei."

Sehun menyadari kearah mana pembicaraan Chanyeol. Apalagi melihat tatapan kosong Chanyeol, ia merasa bersalah pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kawan. Kita hanya hamba Tuhan. Kau tinggal menunggu sebuah takdir."

Chanyeol menatap sendu kaca jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit yang cukup cerah hari ini. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana hati Chanyeol.

"Mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Ke pemakaman."

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol dan Sehun berada. Di sebuah pemakaman yang terlihat masih baru. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, kemudian menyimpan sebuket bunga yang baru saja ia beli.

"Maafkan aku karena telah lalai dan tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu..." Ujar Chanyeol.

"..aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya..."

"...ketika semuanya kembali normal, aku tak bisa membayangkan. Apakah hidupku akan normal kembali seperti yang lainnya?"

"Bahkan, ketika aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi."

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah." Sehun mengintrupsi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membungkuk pada nisan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin kau mati dengan status sebagai seorang penjahat. Seharusnya aku bisa membuatmu hidup lebih lama dan kau menebus semua kesalahanmu. Tapi ternyata, Tuhan berkehendak lain."

"Istirahat dalam damai, Cho Kyuhyun."

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menjauhi perjalanan. Dengan pakaian yang bernuansa hitam, mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang bersahaja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa cara bicaramu seperti menganggap orang yang kau sayangi itu sudah tiada?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Karena bagiku, ia masih pergi. Dan belum kembali."

Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu sebuah kamar rawat yang lain. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang terbaring lemah diranjang dengan selang oksigen dan beberapa alat bantu untuk membantu mempertahankan hidupnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Berdiri disamping ranjangnya kemudian mengelus punggung tangannya.

Dingin. Chanyeol menyentuhnya dan jari-jarinya merasakan dingin dari kulit yang baru saja ia raba.

"Selamat siang, Baek. Aku datang."

Sehun yang merasa bahwa Chanyeol butuh privasi, meninggalkannya di ruangan seorang diri.

"Ini sudah hari ke-empat. Apa kau tidak akan bangun? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Hei."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Kau mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Lihat aku, Baek. Aku sakit. Tak bisakah kau mengobatiku, hm?"

Chanyeol berlutut. Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dari samping yang terdapat beberapa perban dan plester kecil.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Dia pasti merindukanmu."

Itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Ia menoleh mendapati Baekbeom dan Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya. Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian memberikan sekotak makanan padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol meraihnya dengan senyuman pula, mengusak rambut Taehyung seolah ia adiknya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol dan keluarga Baekhyun, mereka sudah mulai dekat semenjak empat hari yang lalu. Chanyeol yang sering berkunjung ke kamar Baekhyun membuatnya sering bertemu dengan Baekbeom dan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah bersekolah lagi, Taetae?"

"Aku mulai sekolah minggu depan, Hyung." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Baekbeom.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Apa lukamu sudah membaik?"

"Tentu. Aku harus lekas sembuh untuk merawat Baekhyun."

"Soal Baekhyun, apa belum ada kemajuan?"

Baekbeom menghela napasnya. Mendekati sang adik kemudian mengelus pelan surainya.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia belum ingin bangun. Shock membuatnya tertidur lebih lama, kita hanya tinggal menunggu."

"Ah, Chanyeol." Chanyeol menoleh ketika Baekbeom memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, sebagai Hyung-nya Baekhyun."

"Tentu."

"Tae, jaga Hyung-mu."

"Ya, Hyung."

Baekbeom dan Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan Taehyung dan Baekhyun diruangan

Taehyung meraih sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil sesekali menilik manik mata Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh kelopaknya.

"Semua orang menunggumu bangun. Apa kau tak ingin membuka matamu?"

"Aku dan Baekbeom Hyung ingin membalas semua kesalahan kami. Bisakah kau bangun dan kita kembali bersama seperti semula?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Yang Taehyung dengar hanyalah suara napas Baekhyun yang terdengar tenang dan lambat.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali normal. Hidup dengan kehidupannya masing-masing seperti sedia kala.

Namun bagi Jongin, ia masih tak bisa menerimanya. Nyatanya seorang Kyungsoo, kekasihnya, ternyata telah menipunya selama ini.

Yang ada dibenak Jongin, kenapa harus berbohong? Jika memang Kyungsoo adalah seorang penjahat, selama ia masih jujur, kenapa harus disembunyikan?

"Maafkan aku, Jongin."

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah secepat itu. Sebelum Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dan memberinya maaf, ia tak akan pergi.

"Bisakah kau mengijinkanku masuk? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Bicaralah disitu. Aku mendengarmu."

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahku? Hei, Jongin."

Jongin tetap saja bersikeras dengan pendiriannya agar tak membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok dengan membelakangi pintu.

"Apalagi, Kyung? Kau tahu aku tak suka jika dibohongi. Dan mungkin untukmu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Jadi enyahlah, pergi dengan orang yang setara denganmu."

Hening sesaat, dan Kyungsoo kembali angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku pergi dan tak akan muncul kembali dihadapanmu."

"Ya, pergilah."

Jongin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintunya, berjalan keluar memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo memang benar-benar pergi.

"Ternyata ia benar-benar pergi." Gumamnya.

Ia kembali menutup pintunya. Berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah yang lesu. Meskipun ia sedikit kasar dengan mengusir Kyungsoo, tetap saja hatinya tak bisa berbohong.

Ia merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Kulkasmu kosong."

Jongin menoleh dan menatap horror sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sofanya sambil meminum sekotak jus jeruk dengan santainya.

"K-kau?! Bagaimana bisa masuk?"

Mata Jongin terbelalak sambil menunjuk muka Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo bisa masuk.

Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan Jongin dan menariknya agar duduk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada datar.

"Kau lupa apa pekerjaanku? Aku seorang pencuri yang senang menyelinap kemana-mana. Ini hanya hal kecil untukku."

Jongin berdecih pelan. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya.

"Jongin, aku tahu kau kecewa karena aku membohongimu. Tapi percayalah, perasaanku untukmu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau mendekatiku hanya untuk menyempurnakan manipulasi. Aku tahu, dimatamu aku hanyalah seorang bocah SMA. Tak lebih dari itu. Jadi, lebih baik kau keluar dari apartemenku."

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyungsoo ucapkan. Karena satu pengkhianatan bisa menghancurkan jutaan kepercayaan. Dan ketika ia ingin membangun kembali, semuanya tak akan lagi sama.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyung. Sangat. Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku sejak awal?" Jongin berbicara tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin sedih dan bersalah.

"Bisakah, kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi? Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Apa yang akan kau perbuat untuk memperbaikinya? Kau tahu bawa kepercayaan seseorang tak bisa kau bangun begitu saja setelah kau porak-porandakan."

"Apapun akan kulakukan."

"Terserahmu saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Setidaknya ini lebih baik. Meskipun semua tak seperti dulu, ia masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Dan ku harap kau jujur kali ini." Ucap Jongin.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Dua puluh tiga."

Jongin langsung bangkit dan bertepuk tangan yang mana membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kebingungan.

"Woah, aku tak menyangka. Selama ini aku memiliki kekasih lima tahun lebih tua dariku."

Ya, setidaknya seperti itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol selalu datang setiap hari, menjaga Baekhyun. Kadang ia bergiliran dengan Baekbeom, apalagi Baekbeom sudah mulai bekerja kembali jadi mau tak mau ia memberi Chanyeol ijin untuk merawat Baekhyun, karena kebetulan Chanyeol masih dalam masa cutinya.

Chanyeol duduk dengan satu buah novel di tangannya, ia fokus pada bacaannya namun sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan bacaannya satu jam kemudian. Meletakkan novelnya dan kini lebih berfokus pada Baekhyun. Memandang Baekhyun yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Meskipun terkadang Baekhyun menyebalkan atau kadang bersikap kasar padanya, itulah salah satu hal yang ia rindukan.

"Aku sudah membawa keluargamu kembali. Kau bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Kapan kau akan bangun, Baek? Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Bisiknya.

Tak ada sahutan.

Yang ia dengar hanya suara tetesan yang berasal dari selang infus milik Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah bangun. Aku rela kau memukul kepalaku berkali-kali, asal kau bangun dan aku bisa melihatmu kembali tersenyum."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. Mengecup bibirnya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang ia pendam sendirian.

Ia kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Tak lama ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kearah jendela dan memandang keluar, melihat warga rumah sakit yang tengah berlalu lalang.

Ia meraih ponsel dan headset dari saku celananya. Mengaitkannya pada telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan musik, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Ia mulai menutup mata. Ia bisa mendengar ponselnya mulai memutar lagu _'My Answer'_ –lagu yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

Ia sedikit bergumam, mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar di ponselnya.

Sadar, sepasang tangan yang cukup dingin menyentuhnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat netranya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka dengan spontan dan membalik tubuhnya.

Disana berdiri Baekhyun.

Dihadapannya.

Dan nampak sangat nyata.

Ia tersenyum lemah, namun tetap sangat manis. Tangannya terlihat membawa selang infus, yang Chanyeol yakini bahwa ketika memeluknya selang infus sialan itu ia bawa.

"Baek, kau kah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah percaya.

"Apa aku harus memukul kepalamu agar kau yakin bahwa aku benar-benar sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol bernapas lega. Meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggengamnya dan menciumnya. Sambil berakali-kali menggumamkan kata 'Syukurlah' yang mana membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Ayo, kembali duduk di ranjangmu. Kau pasti masih lemas."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian berjalan kearah ranjangnya dengan Chanyeol yang menuntunnya. Chanyeol meraih segelas air kemudian menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih."

"Baekbeom pasti senang jika mendengar kabar kau sudah sadar."

"Chanyeol, apakah semuanya sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, tentu. Berkat tindakan heroikmu, itu mempermudah penangkapan Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia mati dua hari kemudian." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Kyuhyun... mati?"

"Ya. Dia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama karena lukanya. Itu lebih baik daripada ia harus terus hidup dan menjadi penjahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol dengan sabar menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi setelah kejadian hari itu sampai hari ini. Baekhyun merasa sedikit terhibur ketika Chanyeol menceritakan perihal Jongin yang merajuk gara-gara Kyungsoo yang mengakui identitasnya.

"Jadi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan berhenti sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Sehun bekerja sebagai polisi, dan Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Aku merindukan mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku juga merindukan Yoongi Hyung."

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa aku merindukanmu? Kau selalu disini bersamaku. Terimakasih ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mulai menyuapi Baekhyun karena ia bilang ia lapar dan ingin makan.

Baekhyun makan dengan sangat lahap. Mungkin efek ia tertidur lama membuat nafsu makannya bertambah.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berdua, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara kantong belanjaan yang terjatuh.

"H-Hyung..."

Seseorang datang. Mematung untuk beberapa saat namun dengan segera menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kawan. Merindukanku?" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar. Aku senang sekali, Hyung."

"Baekhyunnie sudah sadar?"

Suara yang lebih berat muncul bersamaan dengan tubuh tinggi yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Syukurlah." Ia mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Begitupun yang lainnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak membenci Baekbeom dan Taehyung, itu membuat Chanyeol lega.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang selama ini merawatmu." Ujar Baekbeom pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah kulakukan."

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, seperti kami."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan lupakan janjimu, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekbeom.

"Tentu."

"Janji apa?" Tanya Baekbeom.

"Janji antar lelaki."

"Yak. Apa kalian menganggap aku bukan lelaki?"

Dan semua orang yang ada disana tertawa melihat sikap Baekhyun yang kembali seperti biasa. Setidaknya mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol mengikuti kearah mana Baekbeom berjalan. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Baekbeom mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau duduk disampingnya._

" _Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, aku bisa menghirup udara segar seperti biasanya. Tanpa beban." Ujar Baekbeom sambil menatap langit._

" _Aku turut berbahagia." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada sopan._

" _Sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Dan yang pertama, aku mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu."_

" _Maaf untuk?"_

" _Untuk semua kekacauan ini."_

 _Hening beberapa saat. Kemudian Baekbeom meraih sekaleng kopi dari kantong yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik._

" _Awalnya aku menyesal telah masuk The Invisible karena aku harus meninggalkan kedua adikku. Dan ketika Taehyung mulai masuk, aku mulai menikmatinya. Ya, rasanya menyenangkan dan membuatku tak mau kembali ke kehidupanku..."_

" _...tapi Sehun yang secara tidak sengaja terbongkar topengnya, menyadarkan kami secara telak bahwa kami mempunyai keluarga. Yang jauh lebih penting dari apapun..."_

" _...seandainya dulu aku tak menerima kerjasama itu, mungkin kekacauan ini tak pernah terjadi. Atau mungkin, tidak terjadi pada kita."_

 _Baekbeom berkata terus terang dengan mata yang menerawang ke arah langit yang nampak cerah tanpa awan._

 _Chanyeol dengan canggung berdehem kemudian mulai berbicara._

" _Semua orang pasti punya kesalahannya sendiri. Baik itu kau, maupun aku. Kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk kembali memperbaikinya. Aku tahu bahwa kau sosok kepala keluarga yang baik dan bijaksana." Tutur Chanyeol tulus._

 _Baekbeom yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Merangkul pundak Chanyeol seolah mereka adalah teman dekat. Melupakan masalah yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku dulu pernah menyerangmu. Ya, kau tahu. Itu insting seorang Hyung. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika adikmu dicium oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal."_

 _Dirasa tahu kearah mana pembicaraan mereka. Telinga Chanyeol yang semula baik-baik saja kini mulai terasa panas. Jujur saja kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Hyung dari seorang Baekhyun, yang membuatnya lebih canggung dari sebelumnya._

" _Ah, soal itu. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya._

" _Tak apa. Lagipula, aku harus mulai membiarkan ia memiliki kehidupan selain tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya. Dan kurasa, ia juga menyukaimu."_

" _Hubunganku dan Baekhyun masih belum jelas. Dan, aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana." Jawabnya lesu._

 _Baekbeom tertawa melihat perubahan raut muka Chanyeol. Setidaknya mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol tidaklah sulit._

" _Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Tawar Baekbeom._

" _Janji apa?"_

" _Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi."_

" _Tentu. Akan kulakukan."_

 _Baekbeom mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, "Janji antar lelaki?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian melakukan hal serupa dan membenturkannya dengan milik Baekbeom._

" _Ya, janji antar lelaki."_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan lahap. Ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah setelah dua minggu ia tak masuk.

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat. Apalagi hari ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya. Ya, meskipun Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak berada di sekolah yang sama karena perbedaan umur mereka, tapi ia senang karena kemarin mereka berdua datang untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Kau nampak bersemangat, Hyung." Ujar Taehyung saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan piring bekas sarapannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Tentu saja. Taetae, apa Baekbeom Hyung sudah berangkat?"

"Ya, paman Choi meneleponnya untuk segera datang karena rapat akan dimulai." Ujar Taehyung setengah berteriak karena Taehyung sudah berada di ambang pintu apartemen.

"Hyung, aku berangkat!"

Pintu ditutup.

"Anak itu."

Dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat Taehyung yang sudah pergi bagai ditelan bumi.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah ia berniat untuk mencuci piring terlebih dahulu karena disini ia bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Baekhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya menoleh pelan kearah pintu apartemen.

Baru saja ia hendak membukakan pintunya, ia mendengar seseorang memijit pin kode apartemennya.

Siapa yang tahu kecuali keluarganya, bukan?

Itu membuatnya sedikit was-was. Baekhyun sedikit berjalan mundur sambil membawa tongkat baseball yang ia dapatkan dari balik sofa. Semenjak kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia menjadi sedikit takut ketika ada orang yang mungkin ingin menyerangnya.

Pintu dibuka, Baekhyun mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Ah! Kukira siapa. Ternyata kau."

Hampir saja Baekhyun membuat kepala orang itu pecah karena jarak tongkat dan kepalanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kasar sekali."

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol melenggang masuk, berjalan kearah dapur, meraih beberapa snack dan minuman dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau tak bekerja?" Baekhyun ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Hoseok membuat masalah dan itu kesempatanku untuk kabur."

"Kau ini."

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum berangkat sekolah?"

"Kau datang saat aku akan berangkat. Dan mungkin sekarang aku akan terlambat." Ia menjawab sambil melirik jam dinding yang bertengger disana.

"Baguslah."

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun berkedip lucu saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merona saat menerimanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya, menarik kursi Baekhyun dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang kita tak punya suatu kejelasan. Hubungan kita terasa masih sangat abu-abu. Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu. Sangat."

"Aku tahu, Yeol."

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya pada mawarnya. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Semua sudah kembali dan baik-baik saja. Jadi?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Yeol."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

"Aku milikmu."

Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol. Menyandarkan kepala Chanyeol di dadanya. Chanyeol mengecupi dadanya pelan.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, kau nampak jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Kau bahkan tak pernah lagi memukul kepalaku." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Mengelus tengkuknya secara sensual membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang kasar kembali? Aku tak mau lagi masuk kantor polisi hanya gara-gara aku memukul orang, apalagi memukul seorang petugas." Jawabnya ketus.

"Seperti ini lebih baik. Tapi, Baek. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Pekerjaanku akan membuat kita jarang bertemu, maka dari itu segeralah lulus dan mengambil sekolah kedokteran. Kau harus bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku." Ujarnya dengan nada memaksa yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Tentu. Kita akan seperti Sehun dan Luhan Hyung. Siang ini, ayo kita mengunjungi mereka."

"Tentu. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Chanyeol kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman lembut dan penuh. Mengecap rasa manis yang Baekhyun miliki. Bagai candu, yang membuatnya menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Apalagi lenguhan halus yang Baekhyun keluarkan, membuat yang lebih tinggi tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya.

Baekhyun dengan berani menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

Bibirnya masih saling bertautan dengan lidah yang saling melilit, sedangkan tangan mereka mulai menggerayangi satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bersemangat di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Ia tahu ia brengsek, tapi tak ada salahnya bukan membuat Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah untuk satu hari lagi?

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

Halo hehe akhirnya setelah sekalian lama ff ini tamat juga. Mo ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat yg udah nyempetin baca di ff abal2 ini:* thank you so much~

Maaf untuk ending yg kurang memuaskan hehehe. Mungkin di ff selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi /bow/

Untuk yang terakhir di ff **I'll Be There** , review?


End file.
